From Heaven's Mind
by Kat097
Summary: Sequel to From Angel's Eyes. Just because you're married to the man of your dreams, doesn't mean happily ever after. There are many trials and hardships in store for Christine and Erik. Will they get through it when they're doubting everything? COMPLETE
1. Newlyweds and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I own Christine Danes, Erik Destler (this version anyway!) Max, Tom, Cara and basically any other characters you don't recognise. I also reserve all rights to Trister because he's so cool! I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera_. Unfortunately. And yes, I am deeply bitter about it.

**This is a sequel to _From Angel's Eyes_.You MUST read that first or I doubt much of this will make sense! **

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter 1**

Christine settled back in her chair, stretching leisurely. This was good. A bit of relaxation was just what she needed. She was looking forward to having a couple of weeks off from work, just her and Erik.

"_No_! You fool, what are you thinking?" Erik barked down the telephone. Christine glanced over at him in amusement. He was fuming, grimacing down the telephone and shouting orders to whoever was at the other end. He slammed the phone onto the hook and groaned in despair.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

"Erik, will you relax? We only just got back; you can afford to stay away from work for a while." She pointed out.

Erik glanced at her, the scowling white mask peering at her. And then he smiled slightly.

"Very well. I suppose they'll manage for a while. Even if they do act like incompetent fools half of the time."

"Even Nadir?"

"Nadir is vaguely competent."

"Ooh, I'm telling him you said that!" She teased. Erik lifted an eyebrow and sat beside her on the sofa. They were sat in the large house that Erik owned, having just returned from Rome on their honeymoon. It had been over two years since they'd first met, at a university performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and had spent the time busily. Christine had starred in Erik's opera in New York, they had planned and had their wedding and had just returned to find that Erik's plans for his next opera were not going well.

Christine leant her head on Erik's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is nice." She said absently. "I wonder when Nadir's getting back." Nadir had been visiting London whilst Christine and Erik were on their honeymoon. He'd also taken Christine's dog, Trister with him and she was eager to see them both.

"He said today, but knowing him it could be at any time." Erik said.

"Hmm." She sighed. Erik looked down at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yup. Everything's good. Best honeymoon ever."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it's not like I have anything to compare it to. But if I did, it'd still be the best." She smiled. Erik arched an eyebrow.

"That's a relief."

"Anybody home?" A voice called. Christine sat up in delight.

"Nadir!"

She dashed into the entrance hall and Erik followed to find her hugging the dark-skinned man, an excitable looking dog bouncing around them, barking.

"Well, don't you both look wonderful? You look very tanned, Christine." Nadir said and then glanced at the pale Erik. He accidentally snorted and Erik sighed. Christine laughed.

"How was London?"

"It was fine. Nothing particularly exciting, but I got a few good ideas ready for the next show."

"No! There will be no talk of work. We've been back two hours and Erik's already been on the phone to the Opera House." Christine said firmly. Nadir laughed.

"Glad you could relax after your honeymoon, Erik."

"I do my best." Erik said dryly as they returned to the living room. Christine fell to her knees and hugged the dog.

"Oh, Trister! I missed you so much! Oh, come here, give me a kiss." She planted a kiss on his head and he licked her cheek. She laughed. "You're the best dog in the world! Yes, you are. You're my favourite guy _ever_."

Erik cleared his throat and Christine smiled sweetly.

"We've been through this. Love me, love my dog." She said, hugging Trister before taking a seat in an armchair. Nadir laughed.

"Tell me Erik, is it depressing to know that your wife loves a dog more than you?"

"Nadir, would you like a pay cut or would a simple firing do?"

"Point taken. So, what are your plans next?" Nadir asked, pouring himself a drink. Erik settled back in a chair.

"To get that opera running."

"That means going back to New York." Nadir said.

"I've still got the penthouse. But we'd prefer to stay here for at least a while." Erik said, glancing at Christine.

"What about you, Christine?" Nadir asked.

"I want to sing in more operas. That's pretty much it."

"You're not going to be a housewife then?" Nadir winked. Christine snorted.

"Are you kidding? Erik can do his own dirty washing. I love him, but not enough to sort out his gross underwear."

"Could we please not discuss my underwear?" Erik said, a little put-out. Christine giggled.

"OK. Oh, I should really let Meg, Max and Tom know we're back."

"Maybe later." Erik said. Christine smiled and he shrugged, "Is it so bad I'd like to keep you to myself for a little while?"

"It's rather selfish." Christine replied.

"Then call me selfish." Erik said, eying her.

"I think I'll leave." Nadir said, getting quickly to his feet. "Come on Trister. We know where we're not wanted."

They left and Christine reached over to punch Erik gently on the shoulder.

"You embarrassed him!"

"He'll survive." Erik said, pulling her towards him.

* * *

Christine stood outside the door to forty-two Jameson Street the next day and rang the doorbell. After a moment she heard two voices shouting.

"Get the door!"

"I'm busy, you get the door!"

"Tom, I am _trying_ to work! Get the damn door!"

"Will ONE of you get the bloody door?" A third voice shouted.

"And these are the people I let live in my house." Christine muttered to herself. She bent down and peered through the letterbox.

"Guys, let me in!"

"CHRISTINE?" Three voices cried at once and she jumped back as three people ran for the door at once, pulling it open. Before Christine could say anything, a blonde girl had launched herself at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Christine! When did you get back?"

"Hey Meg." Christine said, struggling to breathe. One of the two guys helped her up and hugged her.

"Hey Christine. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic, Tom."

She turned to the last person, a guy standing in the door with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Don't I get a hug, Max?"

"Depends. Did you bring presents?" He asked.

"Unless Meg just broke them, I certainly did." Christine said, holding up a bag. Max pulled her into a hug.

"So, Mrs Destler, would you like to come in?" Tom said.

"Considering I own the place, yes I would."

They moved into the living room and Meg grinned cheekily at Christine.

"So… honeymoon details?"

"Hot weather, great sights, nice people."

"You know what I mean." Meg pouted.

"I do, and definitely not. I'm not sharing. I don't even like it when you tell me _your_ details." Christine said. Tom looked startled.

"You… she tells you stuff?"

"Oh yeah." Meg said. Tom swallowed hard and looked at Christine.

"Did she tell you stuff about us?"

"Of course." Christine said and then couldn't resist smirking at him. He stared at his girlfriend in horror.

"_Meg_!"

She simply smiled at him and then turned back to Christine.

"Where's Erik?"

"Shouting down the phone to the opera house. He's not supposed to be, but I know he is. We planned to relax before diving back into work, but you know what he's like." Christine said.

"A workaholic if I ever saw one." Max agreed.

"Anyway, tell me what you guys have been up to! Good summer? I can't believe its September already." Christine said. Tom nodded.

"I got a job at the local newspaper. Theatre critic. They keep telling me not to be so nice."

"I got a tutoring job." Meg said. She's been studying French for several years and was hoping to become a full teacher. But a tutoring job would certainly help.

"What about you, Max?" She asked. He stretched.

"I'm a man of leisure."

"He's unemployed." Tom added.

"I'm getting there." Max protested. Christine laughed and Meg said,

"We wanted to talk to you about the house. Are you sure it's OK for us to still live here?"

"Sure. It's not like I need it and I'd rather have people I know living here than a group of strangers who might wreck the place. And if you ever decide to move out I can just lease it to students."

The telephone rang and Meg picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yeah, he's right here." She glanced at Max, covering the speaker. "Cara. Good luck." Max groaned and took the receiver.

"Hi Cara." He got up, talking quietly. Christine glanced at Tom and Meg.

"Cara?"

"His on-off girlfriend. Whenever they're on they fight like crazy and become off. But once they're off they can't wait to get back together again." Meg explained.

"And you didn't call me to tell me that he was going out with someone? Meg, I told you to keep me up with the gossip!"

"You were on your honeymoon!"

"So?"

Tom snorted at their argument.

"Anyway, they went out two days ago, Max came back in a foul mood and hasn't spoken about it since."

"What's she like?" Christine asked curiously.

"She's OK, I guess." Tom said, shrugging. Meg rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind if you describe her. I won't hurt you." Tom didn't look convinced. Meg sighed. "Fine. She's quite short, black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and she's very pretty. See Tom? That wasn't hard."

Tom just muttered something under his breath. Meg chose to ignore it. Christine smiled.

"Is she nice?"

"Sure. I mean, I haven't really talked to her that much, but she seems nice enough." Meg commented. Max returned and put the phone down.

"Everything OK?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I guess… she's coming over in a few minutes so we can talk." He said. Meg sighed.

"Poor Max. I think your head might explode if you have another 'talk' with her."

"It's so stupid. I really like her but we always end up arguing." Max said, falling into a chair. "It's not supposed to be this complicated."

"Relationships _are_ complicated, Max." Christine pointed out. Max snorted.

"Yeah. Sure. Because you and Erik are always arguing."

"Well, we don't really argue a lot but it's still difficult. I mean, he's never fully gotten over the fact that I love Trister more than him."

"That's… weird." Tom said idly.

* * *

A short time later the doorbell rang. Max let Cara in and took her to the living room. Christine smiled and stood.

"Hi. You must be Cara."

"Yeah. And you are…?" Cara asked, clearly confused.

"I'm Christine."

"Oh, the Christine who owns the house?" Cara said. Christine nodded.

"That's me. I just got back from Italy yesterday so I thought I'd come and see everyone. And make sure my house was still in one piece."

"Italy? That's amazing! Were you on holiday?" Cara asked, taking a seat. Christine sat back down too and laughed.

"Not quite. I was on my honeymoon."

"You're married?"

"Yeah. We live at his place so I let these guys live here. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to clear out the music room and move it over to Erik's. But it can wait." Christine said.

For the next hour the five of them sat chatting. Eventually Christine glanced at her watch.

"I'd better get home."

"Aw, missing Erik already?" Meg teased. Christine stuck her tongue out.

"I've only been away for about an hour and a half! I'm sure we'll manage without each other for a while!"

At that moment her mobile phone began to ring. She answered it quickly.

"Hello? Oh, Erik, you don't need to… you are? Oh, OK! See you in two minutes." She ended the call and looked rather sheepish.

"He's on his way to meet me here."

"Ooh, is he bringing the limo?" Max asked. Cara blinked.

"He has a limo?"

"I doubt it, Max. We only use the limo for special occasions."

"You have a limo?"

"Erik's like a billionaire. He and Christine live in this awesome mansion." Tom said. Cara's mouth fell open and she stared at Christine who went rather pink.

"Well, we haven't even been living there for long."

"No, they were in New York for ages." Meg put in.

"You lived in New York?" Cara said incredulously.

"We were working there! It wasn't a holiday!" Christine objected.

There was a knock at the door and Christine stood up.

"That's my ride." They all went to the door and Cara stared at the luxurious car outside as well as the masked man on the doorstep. He and Christine kissed briefly before he glanced at the four.

"Mr Hodges, Mr Sutherland, Miss Grayson. How are you all?"

"Don't be so formal, Erik." Meg said. "Have fun on your honeymoon?"

"It was most enjoyable, thank you Meg."

His eyes fell on Cara.

"I don't believe we've met."

"Cara Linson." She said weakly. He shook her hand.

"A pleasure. Christine, I need to talk to you. Rather urgently."

"Why?"

"Not here." He said quietly. Christine narrowed her eyes and looked at her friends.

"I'll see you later. I think I may have to kill my husband."

"Have fun with that." Max grinned as Erik took her hand, guiding her to the car.

* * *

"What is it, Erik?" Christine asked as soon as they got back to their house. Erik opened the door to the living room and she went in, starting to feel worried. She sat in an armchair, watching as he closed the door and went to stand by the window.

"It's the opera." Christine's heart sank.

"They want you back."

"By next week at the latest." He said, sitting on the sofa opposite Christine. "Apparently everything is going disastrously wrong and they need me there to sort it out."

Christine bit her lip. This was so unfair!

"But we've only just got back. I haven't even had a chance to see Trisha and Jack yet."

"I know." Erik said, sounding angry and resigned. "I know, Christine."

She looked at him and then sighed.

"Well… at least our stuff is still packed." Erik glanced at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Erik. Although I do sometimes wonder what those people are being paid to do," she said, "Other than ring up every ten minutes and start crying."

Erik couldn't help smiling. Christine crossed to him and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know, if you wanted, we could have Tom, Max and Meg to stay. I'll have them flown out." He said. She smiled up at him.

"Is that a peace offering?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

She laughed.

"OK, deal."

"Good." Erik said, satisfactorily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper, handing them to her.

"Just to set the peace in concrete."

Christine examined the tickets and smiled.

"Opera tickets?"

"For tonight. The final showing, it ends tonight."

"You're the best husband ever!"

"Who are you comparing me to?" He asked. She laughed.

"Just accept the compliment!" He kissed her instead and Christine smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

As they emerged from their private box after the show, Christine turned to Erik.

"What did you think?"

"Not bad. I would gave done it differently though." He said, as they walked into the entrance hall, where people were gathering to meet-and-greet. Christine smiled, slipping her hand though his arm.

"That's because you _always_ have to be different."

"Original, Christine. I'm original." He said in a slightly patronising tone as they walked through the crowds. They were instantly accosted by a plump woman whom Christine had met several times before.

"Mr and Mrs Destler! How absolutely lovely to meet you again. Did you enjoy the opera?"

"I did, Mrs Colman. Erik, on the other hand, is far too critical." Christine said with a mischievous smile at him. He rolled his eyes and Mrs Colman laughed gaily.

"You must have only just returned from your honeymoon."

"We got back yesterday."

"And how was Italy?"

"Perfectly charming, Mrs Colman. Excuse us, I believe I see Andrew Norton over there and I must have a word with him." Erik said, pulling Christine away. She pretended to look stern.

"That was rude, Erik."

"The woman is insufferable."

"Not the point."

"Entirely the point and you're just as relieved to be rid of her as I am, stop pretending." He said, eying her. She pulled a face.

"You could at least have been subtle about it!"

"Why? I can be as rude as I want to people like that, they still gather around. All because of a little money and stature." He sounded rather bitter. Christine pouted and patted his cheek.

"You poor little rich man."

"You're the only thing I have that is worth anything." Erik said, pausing to look at her. Christine flushed and he smirked.

"I also enjoy making you turn that delightful shade of red."

"Erik, that's so mean!"

"But you lovely." He smiled. She glowered at him for a moment and then looked away haughtily.

"Are the happy couple fighting already?" Andrew Norton, the owner of the Opera House, said, appearing with wineglasses for them. Christine smiled.

"Only because he's so very annoying."

Andrew laughed.

"You both look wonderful. No chance of persuading you to come and do some work here, Erik?"

"I'm afraid I've been booked in the New York Opera House. We're flying out next week."

"Are you performing again, Mrs Destler?"

"Oh, please call me Christine. 'Mrs Destler' makes me feel old." She caught the look on Erik's face, "What?"

"Are you saying that I'm old?" He asked. Christine rolled her eyes and turned to the amused owner.

"No, I'm not performing."

"I'm only thirty-three!"

"Oh, Erik, stop it." She said crossly. Erik smirked and she groaned. "I hate it when you do that."

Andrew burst out laughing.

"You're like an old married couple!"

"And this is after a month and a half of being married. Imagine what we'll be like by Christmas." Erik said. Andrew grinned.

"I can't wait. Oh, there's Jennifer Thompson, I must speak with her. I'll see you both later."

He vanished and Erik peered around before murmuring in Christine's ear,

"I think it's safe for us to leave."

"Then let's go." She said, putting their glasses down on a table and they made their way to the door.

* * *

Trister was curled up by the fireplace when they got back, lying at Nadir's feet as he read a book.

"How was it?"

"Don't ask. Erik will only start analysing every scene." Christine said cheerfully, collapsing onto a sofa and stroking Trister's head as he came to greet her. Erik sat beside her and Trister jumped up onto his lap. Erik blinked and patted the dog who settled down to sleep across him.

"I've booked you a flight for next Friday, midday." Nadir said.

"Thank you. Are you coming too?"

"Not right away. I want to sort some things out here first, and then I'll join you. And I think you deserve a little alone time." He grinned.

Christine laughed and Nadir asked,

"What are you going to do until the opera is over?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. I'll need to keep in practise though. And I've been thinking about trying to write some of my own songs."

"An excellent idea." Nadir said and Erik added,

"And you're more than welcome to come to the Opera House. I need someone to stop me going insane."

"I'm sure I'll be able to help out." She smiled and then yawned, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Nadir."

"Goodnight." He nodded. Christine glanced at Erik, who said,

"I'll be up soon."

"OK. Come on, Trister."

She left the room, dog at her heels. Nadir smiled at Erik.

"You know, if I hadn't known you to be the same man from two years ago, I would never have recognised you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Erik said, standing to pour himself a drink. Nadir grinned.

"That healthy glow. Marriage must suit you very well."

Erik sipped the brandy and considered his friend and employee. A slight smile touched his lips for a moment.

"I think it rather does, Nadir."

**A/N: A pretty slow opening chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I normally never write sequels but I think I left off too early and could do a lot more with these characters. So I'm gonna! But don't expect updates everyday because I haven't started the next chapter yet! Anyway, please review, love you all and it's great to be back!**

**Lotsa luv **

**Katie **


	2. Opportunities

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Two**

"Damn it, where is my black shirt?" Erik shouted. Christine looked up from the dresser in their bedroom as he stormed out of the bathroom with a face like thunder.

"Sorry?"

"My black shirt! I need it!"

"Erik, you already packed it. It's in the blue suitcase." Christine said. Erik stared at her for a moment and then swore, running his hands anxiously through his hair. She smiled.

"I'll get it. Why are you so worried about this anyway? It's only a meeting."

"A meeting with some of the world's leading operatic producers. I'm still trying to get over the fact that they even requested a meeting." Erik said as she unzipped the case and pulled out the shirt, handing it to him.

"Well, of course they would."

"You have to say that."

"I certainly do not. You know you're a genius, so stop fishing for compliments. What tie are you wearing?"

"The dark blue one." He said, realising his shirt was inside out and pulling it off again. Christine wrinkled her nose.

"Wear the dark red one. It looks much better."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It's in the drawer." He went to fetch it and Christine smiled as she closed the suitcase. It was Wednesday and they left on Friday for New York. She still wasn't happy and would much prefer to stay. But you couldn't have everything you want from life, could you?

Trister bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed, wagging his tail. Christine smiled and stroked him as Erik did his tie and pulled on a jacket.

"Well? How does this look?" He said, turning to her. Christine whistled.

"Damn sexy, as Max would put it."

"Max finds me damn sexy?" Erik said, alarmed. She burst into laughter.

"No, don't be silly! I find you damn sexy."

"Oh. Well, that's considerably better." Erik said, smoothing his hair. Christine smiled and kissed him as they went downstairs, where Nadir was waiting.

"Ready at last?" He smiled.

"Just about. We'll be back for dinner."

"OK, no problem." She said and crossed her fingers. "Good luck."

They left and she shook her head. One of the servants smiled at her amusement and she laughed.

"He's hopeless! He just falls to pieces."

"I'd hate to see him before a show, Mrs Destler."

"No, surprisingly, he's absolutely fine then. How's the baby, Peter?" She asked. She'd learned the names of all the servants by now and most of their family details as well.

"Growing faster by the day. He's a holy terror but I adore him anyway." Peter grinned. "Can I fetch you anything, Mrs Destler?"

"I'm fine, thanks Peter. I think I'll take Trister for a walk."

* * *

When Christine returned from the walk, Trister collapsed on the floor, panting. She smiled.

"Have a drink, boy. Go on." He trotted off to the kitchen and Christine went into the living room, just as the phone rang. A maid was cleaning in there and answered as they had all been trained to do.

"Destler residence. Hold on just one moment, please." She looked at Christine, who had picked up a book, "The local Opera House."

"Oh…" Christine said, surprised. She took the phone. "Hello?"

"Is that Christine Destler?"

"It is."

"Andrew Norton here." Said the voice on the end of the line.

"Oh, hello Andrew. Erik's not here but-"

"Actually, it was you I wanted to speak to."

"Oh! What can I do for you?"

"It's more what I can do for you, Christine. We've got a new show coming up. I don't know if you've heard of it. It's called _Des Yeux d'Ange_."

"I think I read it about it in the booklet from the Opera House. The love story? Between the angel and the human." Christine replied. Andrew sounded pleased.

"Yes, that's the one! We're all looking forward to it."

"Yes." Christine said, a little awkwardly. Why was he talking to her about it?

As if he had heard her thoughts, he said,

"The reason I wanted to talk to you about it is that there's a main female part, the part of the angel. I was talking to the director and he wants you. He saw you perform in New York and thinks you'd be perfect for the part. He'd like you to come and sing for him."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, you! He hasn't even considered anyone else; he refuses to audition others until he's talked to you." Andrew said, clearly excited.

Christine could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"You're kidding me."

"I certainly am not. Will you come and sing for him?" Christine hesitated. This wasn't good. She was supposed to be leaving with Erik on Friday but this chance was… well, who knew when it would come again?

"Yes. I'll come straight away." She said, a smile spreading across her lips.

* * *

The producer was called James Pewter. He shook Christine's hand enthusiastically on her arrival. He was a cheerful looking man in his early thirties with thick, light brown hair, hazel eyes and a wide grin.

"Christine Danes, it's an honour to meet you." He said, clasping her hand.

"Destler." Christine corrected him.

"I'm sorry?" He blinked, confused. She smiled.

"It's Christine Destler. I got married." She explained.

"Oh! Congratulations! Anyway, as I was saying, it's an honour. I saw you perform in New York, you really were excellent."

"Yes, Andrew said. And thank you." Christine smiled.

James grinned widely.

"Well, let's get started!" He said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

"I may have a problem." She warned him. "The thing is, I'm supposed to be going to New York on Friday. My husband is working out there and I haven't discussed this with him yet."

"Oh… well, fingers crossed. Because I want you in this show. If needs be I'll come and explain to your husband myself."

He paused, looking at her.

"Destler… Erik Destler?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes, that's my husband."

"I thought I recognised the name." He said vaguely and went to the piano. "What song would you like to sing?"

* * *

Erik and Nadir returned to the house on Rochdale Avenue before Christine. Erik looked for his wife and then stopped one of the servants to ask where she was.

"She went out, sir. About two hours ago." The servant replied

"Do you know where?"

"No sir."

Nadir and Erik went to the living room.

"You certainly made an impression, Erik." Nadir said, pouring himself some water. Erik paced the room.

"I suppose so."

"I was very impressed. You handled it well."

"You think?"

"Yes, you were very good." Nadir said, sitting down. Erik continued to pace, thinking about the meeting. He sighed.

"I'm going to the office."

Nadir sighed. He always worried too much about these things. He'd done perfectly but now he'd shut himself up in the office for a few hours thinking about everything. He reached for a book but a few minutes later Christine walked in, a pretty smile on her face.

"How did it go?" She asked eagerly.

"It was fine. He did well, but he's in the office."

"Ah. I won't disturb him yet then." She said, chewing a nail. Nadir eyed her.

"Where were you? Someone said you'd been gone for a couple of hours."

Christine nodded and began to pace the room. Nadir rolled his eyes. She was picking up Erik's habits. If she started dressing entirely in black and glaring at everyone, he'd have to step in.

"Nadir, I have a serious problem…" She began and then stopped. Nadir frowned.

"Christine, what's wrong?" He asked, concernedly.

"I… I got a call from Andrew Norton. The producer of the next show at the opera house wants me to be in it. The main female role. Nadir, he especially asked for me! He's not even auditioning anyone else for the part until he knows whether or not I want it!"

"And it's an amazing opportunity." Nadir agreed, "Except for the fact that you're supposed to be going to New York."

"Exactly. I don't know what to do." She said, sitting on the window-seat.

Nadir sighed.

"It's a hard one. Obviously this is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"And if I go to New York I won't be able to work for months. I don't want to just wait around for another chance. I might not even get another chance. But… I don't want to leave him." She said quietly.

With a groan she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Oh, I don't know what to _do_. I was at the opera house just now. I sang for them and they want me. I want to do this, Nadir. I really do."

"Then you have to talk to him."

"I know. But… what if… I don't…" She babbled and Nadir stood and went to sit next to her.

"Christine, Erik did this once. He wanted to leave and he didn't tell you until it was too late. Don't make that mistake, OK? Go and talk to him. He may have many talents but psychic ability isn't one of them."

Christine looked at him. His friendly, open face was solemn. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to talk to him." She headed resolvedly for the door. But then she stopped and looked back at him pleadingly.

"Come with me?"

"No! This is between you two. Go on."

"Please?"

"No. Absolutely not. I made a deal with myself to keep out of things between you two." Nadir said firmly.

"Oh… _fine_." She pouted, going towards the office door.

* * *

Erik looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He said irritably.

"It's me." Christine called. He smiled and opened the door. She smiled. "You've been worrying about the meeting haven't you?"

"Not too much. Just a little."

"Good. You worry too much." She said.

He smiled and turned to kiss her. And not to say that she didn't enjoy the kissing, but Christine was rather preoccupied. She pulled back and Erik frowned slightly.

"Is… is something wrong?"

"Maybe. Well… yes and no. Something is _really_ good but it might not be, because it depends." She babbled. Erik almost smiled. She looked particularly attractive when she was babbling and it took all of his self-control not to kiss her again, as she was clearly concerned about something.

"What does it depend on?" He asked.

"You."

He blinked and went to sit down, pulling out another chair for Christine. She sat and he took her hands.

"What is it?" He asked, with a slight smile. She shuffled nervously on the edge of her seat, looking like a schoolgirl who'd been sent to the headmaster's office.

"Is it about New York?" He said. She jumped and stared at him for a moment before swallowing hard and nodding.

"Yes… sort of. Erik… I don't want to go."

He sighed and stroked her hand.

"I know you don't."

"No, you don't understand. I _really_ don't want to. I got a call from the Opera House. They want me in their next show! They especially asked me to come; they won't even audition anyone else until I decide!" She said quickly.

Erik had let go off her hands and fallen back in his chair, staring at her. She took a deep breath.

"Erik, this is… I might never get this chance again. It's the main part and everything!"

"You want to stay." He said flatly.

"Yes… I do. I want to be in that opera. But… Erik, I just don't know what to do. I want to be with you but…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Erik was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. Christine swallowed hard.

"I wish you'd say something."

Erik stood up abruptly, walking around the room.

"I don't know what to say, Christine. I just didn't think that anything like this would happen. I don't want you to stay here, obviously. But whatever you choose I'll support you." He said, in a very unconvincing tone. Christine stared at him.

"You think I'm being selfish, don't you?" She said quietly.

"I just find it very… shall we say, inconvenient that you decide two days before we leave that you've changed your mind." He replied dryly.

"Erik, I only got the phone call this morning!"

"And you appear to have made up your mind very quickly!" Erik snapped, turning to look at her crossly.

Christine got to her feet, glaring.

"Oh, don't you _dare_ try and make me feel guilty about this. Not after you-" She bit her tongue. That wasn't fair. She wouldn't bring his leaving her up. But Erik knew what she had been about to say and looked furious. Christine breathed heavily and stood up.

"I want to be in this opera. But I want to be with you as well. I don't know what to do, Erik." She said quietly.

"And you're asking me?"

"Yes, I'm asking you, you idiot! Because we're married and that rather makes this a serious subject and it means you have to put your opinion forward before I make a decision!" Christine said crossly.

Erik was staring out of the window, with his back to her. After a few moments of silence, he said quietly,

"You should stay."

"What?" She said, surprised. He turned to look at her, an expression of undeniable guilt on his features.

"You're right. I can't talk, not after what I did to you."

"I didn't mean to bring that up." Christine mumbled ashamedly. Erik smiled slightly.

"I know. We'll… we'll work something out. Flying back and forward at weekends or something."

Christine gazed at him and then smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I'm not going to be stupid and selfish. You need to take this chance and it's not like you'd have anything to _do_ in New York." He pointed out. But Christine could tell he was still rather unhappy she crossed to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Erik, I love you."

"I know… but I'm going to miss you." He said quietly. Christine swallowed and pressed her face to his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you. But this is-"

"An opportunity not to be missed. So you won't. I won't allow it for one. You deserve an opera career and this is the only way to get one. We can take it in turns to fly out at weekends. We _will_ make this work." He said firmly.

Christine looked up at him with a smile.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Go and call the producer and tell him that you'll take the part."

"Thank you!" She cried, darting for the phone. Erik smiled and then asked curiously,

"Which producer is it?"

"Oh, he's called James Pewter. Apparently he's done quite a lot of work around the world, mostly in Australia and _why_ are you looking at me like that?" For Erik's smile had faded and he was staring at her once again.

"James Pewter?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You're going to be working for James Pewter?"

"Yeah." Christine said, the phone in her hand. "What's wrong?"

Erik shook his head.

"Nothing. I… I've heard of him before."

"Sure. And you've gone that weird colour for absolutely no reason at all." Christine said dryly, putting the phone down again. Erik shook his head for the second time.

"It's nothing. Call him."

"Not before you tell me what's wrong."

Erik forced a smile. To his credit, it was rather convincing.

"I'm serious, Christine. It's nothing at all. Now call him before he changes his mind."

Not thoroughly convinced, Christine began to dial the number for the Opera House. It answered on the second ring.

"Andrew Norton speaking."

"It's Christine Destler."

"Oh, hello! Have you made up your mind yet?" He sounded extremely hopeful. Christine glanced at Erik. He met her eyes and nodded. She smiled.

"I have. I'll take the part, if you'll have me."

Elation did not begin to describe the feeling that she was experiencing. Nor did it seem to fit with Andrew Norton who immediately began to thank her and shout to someone in the room that Christine Destler had agreed to the part.

Erik listened in amusement as Christine spoke enthusiastically to the Opera House. He turned to look out of the window, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. James Pewter… an unexpected twist.

He would not get involved. This was Christine's chance and he would not take it away from her. Not when she was so happy. Because that was the most important thing to Erik. Before Christine, he hadn't really had anything focus on, nothing was as important as it should have been.

He would not lose her now. He wouldn't let his own selfish, jealous nature get in the way of her happiness. He would have done anything for the woman standing before him. He would have travelled around the world a thousand times if it would make her smile.

She hung up and caught him looking at her. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much." She mumbled into his chest. Erik slid his arms around her, trying to feel happy for her.

"I love you too." He murmured.

There was a knock on the door and Nadir looked in.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked tentatively and Christine laughed.

"Yes, you'll be fine."

"Come to a decision?"

"We have. I'm going to stay. We'll work something out at weekends and see how it all goes." Christine said. Nadir smiled.

"Then I suggest you go and unpack your things."

"Good idea. I'll see you at dinner!" She left the room, humming cheerfully.

Nadir looked at his employer.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Erik said calmly.

"I can't imagine you were overjoyed at the prospect of putting an ocean between the two of you."

"When I need marriage advice, Nadir, I'll go to someone with the training." Erik snapped, storming from the room.

Nadir sighed. _This is EXACTLY why you're not supposed to get involved_ a smug voice in his head told him. Nadir promptly told the voice to shut up.

**A/N: A pretty short chapter, but I got it up when I said I wouldn't so go me! I'm very much just trying to set this all up right now. I promise, there IS a plot coming soon! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the awesomest. And no, awesomest is not a word. That's how cool you are. I made up a word for you.**

**I must warn you – there may not be any updates next week. I might be going away for a few days. I wish this were for a good reason, but it's not. My aunt is dying of cancer. She's got a couple of weeks left and I want to see her before… well, yeah. You get the idea. So please forgive any my irregular updates.**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	3. Departures and Movies

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Three**

Thursday arrived and Erik called Nadir to the office.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said scribbling something down. Nadir nodded.

"What is it?"

"First of all… an apology for snapping at you yesterday." Erik said. Nadir was almost _positive_ that a pink flush was spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Erik." He grinned. Erik glared at him.

"I made an apology, as well you know. Now stop being so irritating."

"Ah, if you insist." Nadir said demurely.

Erik stood and turned to face him.

"Nadir, you're not coming to New York." Nadir blinked, although he hadn't entirely unsuspected this.

"I'm not?"

"No. I want you to stay here. I need someone here to keep in contact with for business and you're the only one I would trust." Erik said. Nadir nodded.

"And this has nothing to do with me keeping an eye on Christine?"

"I would expect you to look after her anyway."

"I will because she's my friend, Erik. Not because she's your wife." Nadir warned, "I refuse to get involved between the two of you."

"You won't have to. Just make sure she's safe and happy. That's all I want." Erik said, turning to answer the telephone, which had started to ring.

* * *

"And you'll call me when you get there?" Christine said anxiously. Erik nodded, unable to help smiling at her flustering.

"Yes."

"You've got your ticket and passport?"

"Yes."

"What about all your notes? I can fax them if you forget but-"

"Christine." He said and she stopped, flushing.

"I was doing it again, wasn't I?" She mumbled.

Erik smiled.

"Yes. But I like knowing that you care this much."

"Of course I care. Oh, are you taking food? I know you hate air food and-"

"I have food." He interrupted. She nodded and looked around, checking that all his cases were there. She's not only numbered them in height, weight and size order, she'd also given him a list of what was in each and every case, pocket and box.

"Christine, _stop_." Erik said, catching her arm.

Christine smiled weakly.

"I'm just making sure that you've got everything."

"I have. And if I've forgotten anything you can have Nadir post it to me."

"I know, I just…" She didn't finish the sentence, sighing heavily. "It's just going to be strange. You not being here, I mean. It's silly; I'll be seeing you next weekend, but still…"

"It seems like a very long time to be apart." Erik finished. She nodded and he pulled her into his arms.

Neither of them spoke. After a few minutes later, as the bags were moved out, one of the servants said tentatively,

"Mr Destler? The car is ready." Erik let go of Christine and looked down at her. She smiled, although he sensed a certain amount of braveness behind the expression.

"Go. Before I burst into tears and tie you to the banisters so you can't leave." She said, pushing him. He bent his head and kissed her intensely before picking up his bag and walking out to the car. Christine moved over to the doorway, watching.

Erik did not look back. Because he knew that if he did, his resolve would weaken. So he climbed into the car and ordered Thompson to drive.

As the car went through the gates, Christine leant heavily against the doorframe. Nadir put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. She nodded, but didn't speak. Instead she hugged him tightly before closing the door. Nadir watched as she looked around the empty entrance hall and sighed heavily.

"I think I'll take Trister out."

"Would you like me to come?"

"No, I'd like to be alone for a while." She glanced at him with a slight smile, "And I'm guessing that you're only asking on Erik's orders anyway."

"No, I'm asking because you're upset. Just because that happens to fall into the category of me _keeping an eye on you_…"

Christine laughed.

"Does he think I'm twelve? As soon as he leaves I'm going to start running with scissors, playing with matches…"

"Let's go find some strangers and see if they'll feed you some candy." Nadir grinned.

"And then we go find an electrical socket and poke our fingers into it." Christine snorted. "Well, thanks anyway. It's nice to know I'm not totally alone."

"Of course not." Nadir said with a smile.

* * *

Christine climbed into her car and drove to the shopping centre of the town. Leaving the car in the main car park, she took Trister's lead and walked him through the town to her old house. This was a thirty minute walk and it was a warm summer's day, the kind that lets you know that you should enjoy it while it lasts because autumn is on the way.

Tom answered the door and grinned.

"Watch out Meg, it's the landlord."

"Hi Tom." Christine grinned, letting Trister off the leash. He ran into the house, sniffing at the new smells. Meg came out of the kitchen and bent to hug him.

"Oh, cutie dog! I love you so much!"

"OK, what is it about that dog?" Tom demanded.

"Well, look at him!" Meg said. Tom snorted.

"He is in no way cuter than me."

"Is too!" Meg and Christine said together. Tom rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Christine and Meg exchanged a wicked grin before following him.

"So, mansion feeling lonely and you wanted to hang out with us lower classes?" Meg teased. Christine laughed and then shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just that Erik left this morning and I guess I just wanted some company. Company that isn't being _paid_ to hang around the house."

"Well, if you want to pay us, that's OK. I mean, we'll do it for free but I could always use a little extra cash." Tom winked. Christine grinned.

"Nice try. I give you a place to live and I don't charge rent. You'll have to put up with that."

"That's a pretty good deal." Meg said, flicking open the child locks on the fridge and taking out three cans of drink. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"You _can_ take the child locks off you know."

"Nah, its fine. I mean, it took Max a while to figure out how to open them but he's got the hang of it now." Meg said, passing her a coke.

Christine snapped it open and sipped thoughtfully. After a moment she asked,

"Where's Max?"

"Out looking for a job. Stupid bloke's determined to earn an honest living. He's crazy." Tom said. Meg nodded and grinned at her friend.

"It must be nice to not have to have a job. Maybe I should marry a billionaire…"

"Maybe you should consider that when your boyfriend is out of earshot." Tom put in. Christine smiled.

"Hey, I've got a job. In fact, I'll be starting on Monday."

"Yeah, but you don't _need_ to work. That's just to stop you getting bored. It's more of a hobby than a job." Tom pointed out. Christine shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But never mind. It works for me."

"Just because you hate your job, Tom." Meg said, putting a bowl of water down for Trister. Tom held up a hand.

"I do not _hate_ my job."

"Then why are you putting off writing that review?"

"Because it was a terrible play and I don' want to sound mean."

"You're a _critic_, Tom. Be as mean as you want!" Meg pointed out. Christine poked him.

"You'd better not be mean about my opera!"

"I wouldn't dare." Tom muttered. "You're one scary woman, Christine."

Christine glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I would argue but I can't be bothered."

"Want to stay for lunch? I was going to cook." Meg offered. Christine nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good." The doorbell went. "I'll get it."

She got up and went to the front door. Max blinked at her.

"Wait a minute. You don't live here anymore." He said.

"No, but you do. You have keys."

"I forget them." He pointed at the keys that were sat on the table.

"Any luck on the job front?"

"I may have something. I'm going for an interview tomorrow. But I wanted lunch so I came to see if Meg's cooking." He grinned. Meg nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Excellent. If Tom were cooking I'd eat out."

"I'm a good cook!"

"You can only cook one dish." Max pointed out.

"And I make it very well." Tom replied haughtily.

Christine grinned, enjoying their banter. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed being around her friends. Although she loved living with Erik and Nadir, it was nice to be around people her own age occasionally. Tom, Max and Meg all seemed to live in a simple, live-for-the-moment way whereas Christine often found herself thinking so far ahead she couldn't possible plan that far. Of course, she'd been doing that since she was nineteen. Living alone made you grow up fast. Sometimes she felt rather cheated that she'd missed out on this simplistic existence. But then, she couldn't exactly complain. She had Erik. And she'd rather have him than what her three friends had.

"We were going to go and see a movie tonight. There's a new horror one on and I've been dying to see it. Want to come?" Meg asked, pulling food out of the fridge. Christine nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll have to take Trister home at some point first."

"That's OK, you can meet us there." Max said and scratched behind Trister's ear. "Plus if we're not here I won't have to talk to Cara."

"Fighting again?"

"Yeah. I swear I'm not afraid of commitment but as soon as she brings us going to another level I freak out."

"Then maybe you should just break up with her once and for all." Christine suggested. Max shrugged, looking depressed.

"Yeah, I guess. I just… I really like her. I like what we have now. What is it with women and wanting to go to 'the next level'?"

"I'm not like that." Meg objected. Tom nodded.

"I'll agree with her on that one."

"Then is it just Cara?" Max asked.

Christine shook her head.

"No. It's not just Cara. Look, Max, do you really see it going anywhere with her? I mean _seriously_."

"No! Stop that! That's what she said." Max said, pointing at her accusingly. Tom whistled.

"You're lucky Erik got to her first, Max. Otherwise she might have made _you_ marry her."

"I know. Close escape there." Max said solemnly. Christine hit Max's arm.

"I didn't MAKE Erik marry me! He proposed and I said yes!"

"Sure, that's _your_ story." Tom muttered.

Christine glared at him.

"Oh, shut up. You and Meg would never have gotten together if it wasn't for me. And as for you, Max Hodges, if you want to live to get to that interview tomorrow you had better take that back!"

"OK, OK…" Max held his hands up in surrender. "I take it back." Christine nodded satisfactorily. Only to hear Max mutter, "Women…"

And then she hit him. And to be fair, he DID deserve it.

* * *

Nadir was in the office, typing something up on a laptop when Christine brought Trister back to the mansion.

"Have fun?" Nadir asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to see a film with the guys tonight."

"Good. I think I'm going to have an early night. Your kind husband left me a large pile of work to get through."

"Oh, he just wants to make sure you don't get bored." Christine said cheerfully. Nadir pulled a face.

"How very generous of him."

The phone rang and Christine picked up.

"Destler residence. Christine speaking."

"Christine." Erik's voice sounded over the line and her face lit up.

"Erik! How was the flight?"

"Abysmal. They always are. But it got me here."

"You got to the penthouse alright?"

"Of course." He sounded amused and Christine grinned.

"Good. Oh, I miss you already."

"I miss you too." His voice softened. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine. Went to see the guys today and we're going to see a film tonight." Christine said, patting Trister as he nudged her hand for attention.

"Good. Have fun with them."

"I will. Do you want to talk to Nadir?"

"Yes, I may as well." Erik said. Christine laughed.

"And did you _have_ to give him so much work to do?"

"At least he won't get bored."

Christine snorted with laughter and handed the phone over. Nadir began to talk to Erik and she went to fetch her bag from her room. She passed one of the maids in the corridor.

"Hello Susan."

"Good afternoon, Mrs Destler. Will you be in for dinner?" Susan asked politely.

"No, I'm going out with some friends. I think Nadir's going to be here though. Oh, and can you make sure that he doesn't do too much work today? Hide his laptop if you have to. I'll take all responsibility."

Susan looked ready to laugh but nodded.

"Of course, Mrs Destler."

"Thanks Susan." Christine smiled, going to her room.

* * *

Meg, Max and Tom were outside the cinema when Christine arrived.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, the car was playing up."

"Why do you still drive that old thing? Surely you can get a new one?" Meg asked as they went inside.

"Sentimental value. When it finally dies I'll invest in a new one." Christine said firmly. "I'll get tickets if you get snacks."

Armed with popcorn, drinks and a large bag of chocolate on Meg and Christine's insistence, they made their way to the theatre. Sat along a prime row, they waited for the lights to dim, watching a reel of advertisements pop up. Meg nudged Christine in the side.

"OK, if this film is as scary as it's supposed to be, be ready to hug me."

"Hey, you've got Tom for that. I reserve all Christine-hugging rights." Max said, who was sat on Christine's other side. Christine grinned.

"There's enough of me to go around."

"Good thing Erik isn't here." Meg winked. "I'd hate to see what he'd do to Max if he finds out he was groping you in a dark theatre."

"Who mentioned groping? I would never grope Christine!" Max objected. Christine huffed.

"Good thing too! Never mind Erik, I'd give you a good beating."

"Shh, it's starting!" Tom hissed.

They settled down to watch the film. And within half an hour they learned that it _was_ as scary as it was meant to be. Halfway through the film, Meg had her head buried in Tom's shoulder, Tom was staring aghast at the blood-soaked screen, Christine was huddled under her coat, gripping Max's arm so tightly he was wincing and Max himself was forcing himself to watch only to flinch every few seconds.

Further down the seats, a large group of teenagers were greatly enjoying the film, to the point of cheering every time a limb went flying. Behind them was a row of couples, all of them too engrossed in their own activities to bother watching the film.

The four friends emerged from the theatre two hours after the start of the film. Meg and Christine were both distinctly pale, Tom and Max excitedly discussing the more graphic parts.

"And when that guy's head went flying!"

"I know!"

"Do you HAVE to talk about it?" Meg winced. Tom and Max looked at her as though she were quite mad.

"Of course!"

"Next time, chick flick." Christine muttered. "And yes, you two ARE coming. After making us sit through that…"

"It was Meg's idea." Tom pointed out.

"I'm ready to admit that I made a severe mistake with that one." Meg mumbled. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure." Tom said, suddenly sympathetic, putting an arm around her. Max grinned at Christine.

"And now you've got to go home and be all by yourself. After watching a scary film. In the dark."

"I can think of something scarier." Christine said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Max demanded.

"You'll find out when Cara spots you." Christine said, gesturing to the refreshments queue, where the dark-haired girl stood with a friend, chatting.

Max winced.

"Oh God. Please don't let her see me."

"Too late!" Meg crowed in a sing-song voice. Max looked around to see Cara staring at him furiously. She marched over.

"You said you were ill, Max!" She spat. Christine and Meg stared at him in disgust.

"You _lied_? Low, Max." Meg said.

"That was undeniably stupid." Christine agreed. Cara glanced at the other three before turning back to the helpless Max. Tom tapped Meg's arm.

"Let's go wait in the car."

"Good idea. See you soon, Max."

"Bye Christine."

They disappeared. Christine smiled weakly at Cara and Max.

"I'll see you later."

"See you, Christine." Max said, in a tone that suggested he'd be very lucky if he was still alive to see her.

As Christine drove through the dark streets back to the mansion, she considered herself to be very lucky that she was married to someone so wholly devoted. And unlikely to ever go to the cinema.

**A/N: I would have liked this chapter to be longer. And up earlier. But things went rather wrong. As you may have noticed, in the previous chapter I mentioned that my Aunt should have had a few weeks. But the day after I posted that chapter, we got a phone call. We ended up going to see her a day early.**

**My Aunt died on Sunday evening. I was with her when she passed away. I… well, I don't really know what to say. Thank you all for your prayers, they are so very appreciated. Again, the next chapter may be a while. We're going back up for the funeral this weekend and I'm getting exam results tomorrow.**

**All in all, not the best summer I've had. But these things happen. Please, _please_ donate to cancer charities. Let's try and stop it before it takes more lives than it has to.**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	4. Rehearsals and Reunions

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Four**

Erik watched the new choreography and nodded to the dance instructor.

"That's good. We'll have that in Act Three."

"Sure, Mr Destler." The instructor said and ordered the dancers off the stage. Erik noted something on a notepad and turned to his assistant, Tony.

"Ensure they keep that theme throughout. And look into the costumes."

"Yes sir." Tony nodded. He was an enthusiastic young man aged twenty-six with light blonde hair and thoughtful dark eyes. Erik had interviewed several people for the assistant job and although Tony didn't have much experience, Erik knew he would do a good job. His simple love of theatre and music made him an ideal candidate.

Erik looked around for the lead female singer, Michelle and ordered her to rehearse the second act. The beginning of a new opera was always a pain, getting everything into something that vaguely resembled order. Once a routine was set up, it was always much better.

He sank into a chair as the orchestra began. Tony smiled.

"Having fun?"

"No. I never have fun on the job." Erik said shortly. Tony laughed.

"You mean you don't enjoy this?"

"I didn't say I don't enjoy it. I simply mean it's extremely inconvenient."

"Fine, your choice. How's Mrs Destler?"

Erik's expression softened visibly. Tony was reasonably certain he wasn't aware of it though.

"I spoke to her last night. She's starting her new job today."

"Bet she's excited."

"Absolutely thrilled. And she's coming out this weekend."

"Cool. Oh…" He winced as a prop statue got knocked and went flying with a booming crash. Erik ground his teeth as he got to his feet, ready to start yelling. Tony couldn't help giving a grin. Eccentric man, Erik was. But he got the job done. And he got it done _well_.

* * *

Christine entered the Opera House, half nervous and half-excited. After consulting the receptionist she was pointed towards a large conference room. Hesitating outside the luxurious doors, she turned the handle.

Inside the room, milling around were around twenty-five people, all talking cheerfully. Christine hovered by the door for a moment before James Pewter spotted her.

"Christine! Excellent, come on in, we were waiting for you."

"My car was-"

"Playing up? I told you to get that looked at." Said a voice behind her. Christine whipped around to see Max grinning at her.

"Max!"

"Oh, you've met? Max is my assistant director." James said.

"What?" Christine said, shocked. Max laughed delightedly at having surprised her.

"Told you I had an interview! And now I get to bug you all day long. Won't it be fun? Just like old times."

"Be still my beating heart." Christine said sarcastically but smiled anyway. At least she'd know someone. That always made things easier. James was looking delighted.

"Let's get everyone else introduced."

He took Christine's arm and took her round to meet each person in the room. Christine knew a few of them by sight, having noticed them around the opera house on previous visits but not by name. At least, not until they reached the last person, an attractive woman of Christine's age, talking with a man.

"Christine Destler, Rebecca Griffins." The woman turned and blinked in surprise.

"Christine? Christine Danes?"

Rebecca Griffins had played Carlotta in their performance in _The Phantom of the Opera_. Christine smiled.

"I didn't know you were in this."

"I didn't know you were!" Rebecca replied, "What part do you have?"

"Arietta, the Angel. You?"

"Caroline, the second female lead. I thought you were in New York!" Rebecca said in a friendly way. Christine was rather relieved. Although they had eventually made their peace, it would be a lot easier if they were getting on in this opera.

"I was, for a while. But I got this part and stayed in town."

"Did James say Christine _Destler_?" Rebecca suddenly noticed.

Christine smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he did." She confirmed.

"You married him?" Rebecca said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, almost two months ago."

"Congratulations! I had no idea." Rebecca said warmly. Christine smiled.

"Thank you."

"Is he here too?" Rebecca asked, peering around the room to catch sight of the masked man. Christine shook her head, her heart twinging slightly. She missed him more than she had realised.

"No… he's in New York, working. He'd already started his opera when I got this one so I stayed behind."

"Oh, that can't be fun." Rebecca said.

"Not really. But I'm flying out to see him this weekend."

"But I'll be working you hard before then." Max said, appearing beside her. "Hi Rebecca."

"Hey Max. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"What happened with Cara on Friday?" Christine asked curiously. She hadn't seen him since then.

Max pulled a face.

"Urgh, it was a bloody nightmare. She screamed at me for ten minutes and then stormed off."

"What did you do then?"

"I went home." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world to do. Christine's jaw dropped.

"Max!"

"What? The woman is crazy. I wasn't about to argue with her." Max said, looking terrified at the thought. Christine rolled her eyes and turned to Rebecca.

"Are all men this useless?"

"I have no idea. I only seem to meet the useless ones." Rebecca smiled.

They were interrupted by James calling for everyone's attention. The three of them turned to look at him, along with everyone else. He smiled around at them.

"OK everyone, let's get proper introductions done. And enjoy the relaxation whilst you can, because tomorrow the hard work starts. Everyone here is a vital part of _Des Yeux d'Ange_ so let's all get along, children." There was a slight ripple of laughter. "As you know, I'm James Pewter and I'm directing. The young man hiding at the back with the two lovely ladies is my assistant director, Max Hodges."

Max held up a hand in greeting as they all turned to look at him. James continued to name the people dotted around and eventually said,

"And now for our main characters. Christine Destler and Stuart McKenzie, come up here for a moment."

Christine moved forward nervously and was joined by a man a few years older than herself with dark blonde hair and a handsome face. James put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"These two are our Arietta and Roberto. I've heard both of them sing and believe me when I say, this is going to be one hell of a show."

Christine felt herself blushing and tried not to. Stuart was staring up at the ceiling, a slight grin on his features. James smiled.

"So, everybody get mingling for half an hour and then we'll go to the main theatre and read through the score." He disappeared, apparently mingling. Christine smiled at Stuart and held out her hand.

"Christine Destler."

"Stuart McKenzie. You must be good, he's been raving about you since I arrived."

"He hasn't…"

"Oh, he has." Stuart laughed. "Have you performed here before?"

"No… but I was at the New York Opera House."

"Impressive."

"I was dating the director." Christine grinned. Stuart blinked in surprise and she laughed. "I'm kidding! Well, sort of… I mean, we were already together. We're married now, so I'm not sure that really counts."

Stuart chuckled at her babbling.

"I look forward to working with you, Christine." He said.

"And you. Have you worked here before?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. I've been in London a lot of the time, though."

They chatted for a few minutes before everyone began to move towards the theatre. Christine caught up with Max and Rebecca as James handed out scorebooks. Christine flicked through, scanning the lyrics and tunes.

"Wow…" She murmured. Rebecca made a sound of agreement. They sat down, glancing through the score. At the beginning of the book was a summary of the story and Christine read it.

**The story begins with Roberto and Caroline, a couple engaged to be married through an arrangement. Roberto is unable to accept that he must marry a stranger, as he is a strong believer in destiny. Whilst contemplating his fate, he finds himself in a cemetery where he prays for guidance. He is unaware that he is being watched by Arietta, an angel. She hears his prayers and appears before him as a human to help him learn to love Caroline. The more she tries to help him fall in love with Caroline, the more his feelings grow for her. She is aware that love between humans and angels is forbidden. The day of his wedding arrives and she must leave him. He begs her to stay and she tells him that she cannot. She ascends to heaven and Roberto, heartbroken and despairing, kills himself in the cemetery where he first saw her, to be found by Caroline.**

"I love a happy ending." Max commented. Christine laughed.

"I know, it's so depressing. Fun though."

"Yeah, at least we both live to the end." Rebecca agreed. Stuart snorted.

"Yes, lucky you. I get to commit suicide."

"It could be worse. You might have had to marry Rebecca." Max grinned. Rebecca glared at him.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh… nothing…" Max said innocently.

Christine rolled her eyes.

"I'd never believe you're almost twenty-five, Max. You act like a four-year-old."

"Where's the fun in being serious all the time? Lighten up, Chris." Max said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

They spent a couple of hours listening to the music and attempting to sing along, generally getting a feel for the music. Christine hadn't heard anything like this before, it seemed to be half opera, half jazz. An interesting and rather enjoyable combination. She wondered who had written it. As they all wandered out to the car park, she turned to Max.

"Want a ride?"

"Sure." They went to the car and Christine pulled on her seatbelt.

"What do you think so far?" Max asked.

"I think it's going to be great. I mean, the music is amazing and I know that Rebecca's a good singer. I haven't heard Stuart but I'm sure he's great too."

"He is. I've heard him." Max confirmed. Christine changed gears as they moved onto the main road towards Jameson Street.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, pulling up outside the house. Max nodded and smiled at her.

"You're going to be awesome, Christine."

She smiled and pushed him.

"Out. Before I get all embarrassed." He grinned and climbed out of the car. Christine began to drive to the other side of town. Rochdale Avenue was a little way outside of the main town and Christine was halfway down a country lane when there came an ominous spluttering from the engine.

"Don't you _dare_…" She hissed.

It dared. A moment later the engine cut out altogether and it didn't matter how many times Christine twisted the key in the ignition, the car refused to start. After muttering various rude words and kicking one of the wheels, Christine perched on the side of the bonnet despairingly. She was a good ten miles from the house and just as far from town. She pulled out her mobile phone and tapped in Nadir's number.

No signal. How very typical. Christine shook the phone furiously, not expecting it to do anything. It didn't. But by some miracle another car seemed to be heading towards her. She waved her arms until it drew to a stop, only to see Tom and Meg laughing at her from the front seats.

"Let me guess. Sentimental value doesn't keep it running." Meg smirked. Christine glared at her.

"Don't be so smug."

"Fine." Meg pulled the car over behind Christine's and the two of them got out. Tom stared as Meg marched around to the front of the car and lifted the hood.

"What is she doing?"

"She's not just a dumb blonde. She's pretty handy with cars." Christine said. "Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't. That's kinda hot." Tom grinned.

Meg laughed from underneath the bonnet as she fiddled around. After a few minutes she lowered the lid.

"Now, I'm no expert when it comes to cars but I can tell you exactly what's wrong with this particular car." She said.

"What is it?" Christine asked.

"It's buggered. Get a new one." Meg said simply, wiping her hands on her jeans. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Well, I could have told you that."

"But you didn't. Jump in; I'll give you a lift. You're lucky we were on our way to see you." Meg said, going around to the driver's seat. Christine collected her things from her car and locked it before climbing into the back seat.

* * *

Nadir came out of the library as Christine, Tom and Meg entered the house.

"Hello, you three."

"Hi Nadir. Christine's car broke down; we'll need to get someone to pick it up." Meg said. Nadir smiled at Christine.

"I'll bet you're regretting Erik's offer of a new car now."

"Look, I like that car, OK? It has served me well." Christine objected.

"Until it died on you."

"It died an honourable death." Tom said solemnly. Christine couldn't help smiling and pulled a face.

"Fine. I give in. I'll get a new one."

"I'll call someone to pick it up." Nadir assured her.

They went into the living room and Christine looked at her friends.

"So, to what do I owe the honour of this visit?"

"What, we can't just visit our bestest buddy when we feel like it?" Meg said, eyes wide and pouting.

"No. What do you want?" Christine said dryly.

"We wanted to talk to you about Max." Tom said, settling into a comfortable armchair.

"What about Max?"

"It's his birthday in two weeks." Meg said, perching on the arm of Tom's chair.

"I know."

"And we wanted to give him a party. But we figured we should ask you first, it being your house and all."

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Christine smiled. "What day?"

"We're thinking a Friday night."

Christine thought about it. Erik would be coming home on that Friday and she really wanted to be here for him when he arrived.

"Can we do it on the Saturday? Only, Erik's coming home on the Friday…"

"No problem. So that's a go ahead?" Meg said.

"Absolutely. Just don't expect me to help plan. I'm terrible at that sort of thing." Christine said. One of the servants entered with drinks and set them down before disappearing. Tom grinned.

"Good service."

"Can we hire them for the party?" Meg teased. Christine rolled her eyes and reached for the phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"How was your first day?" Said a familiar voice.

"Erik!"

"Of course. How was it?"

"Oh, it was fantastic. Max is working there too, he's James' assistant and do you remember Rebecca Griffins? Well, she's in it too and we were just going through the score today but tomorrow we're going to be…"

Meg and Tom listened in amusement as Christine rambled on and on about her day. Eventually she paused for breath and Erik said,

"So you enjoyed it?"

"It was amazing. But what about you? How's your opera going?"

Tom snorted and Meg glanced at him. He shrugged.

"You can just imagine the arguments they have. _My opera's better than your opera_."

"Normal people fight about bills. They fight about operas." Meg agreed as Christine put the phone down and turned to look at them.

"Erik and I never fight. Except for that one time… but that wasn't even really a fight, more of a difference of opinions, if you must know." Christine said. Nadir came in, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Your car is on its way to the scrapheap." He informed her. "And when I'll take you shopping for a new on next week."

"We should have a funeral for it." Meg suggested brightly. Christine rolled her eyes. Only Meg would suggest such a thing. Noticing Christine's expression Meg snorted.

"Come on, it's not like you didn't think of it. Remember when you insisted on having a funeral for your hamster?"

"Leave my pets out of this!"

Nadir and Tom had both burst out laughing and Christine glared at them.

"I adored that hamster!"

"As much as Trister?" Nadir asked.

"Of course not. But I was still distraught when he died."

"Poor little Fudge, cut down in his prime. Truly a hamster among hamsters." Meg said putting a hand over her heart. Tom snorted and Christine hit him.

"Stop that! Meg, you as well."

"Sorry Christine. Come on, Tom. We've got things to do. We'll see you later." The two disappeared, although Christine was almost positive she heard further laughter coming from the entrance hall.

* * *

That week passed in a confused rush of rehearsals, late nights, early mornings and quick phone calls for both Erik and Christine. The whirlwind of activity left both so exhausted they never had either the time or energy to do more than exchange a few words before going to bed.

On Friday morning, suitcase in hand, Christine arrived at the opera house for the morning rehearsal. Friday afternoons were strictly for extras and dancing, so the main characters were allowed to leave early. This proved to be very convenient for Christine, as it meant she could take an earlier flight to New York.

As James called a halt to rehearsals, Christine seized her jacket. Max smiled.

"Off to America?"

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday." Christine said, anxious to get going. Rebecca smiled.

"Have fun."

"Bye!" Christine waved, half-running from the room. Max laughed.

"You know what? I think she might miss him a bit."

"You don't say." Rebecca grinned.

* * *

Christine settled happily into her seat on the plane. A girl in her late teens was in the seat beside her, flicking through a magazine. She'd briefly smiled and introduced herself as Andrea before turning back to her reading. Christine felt excited, although the flight would take a few hours. The prospect of seeing Erik again, even after just a week, was wonderful. How could she not have realised how much she would miss him? Because she had. More than she could really explain. Just waking up in the mornings in their large bed was rather depressing when she found herself alone.

"Are you OK?" Andrea asked curiously. "You seem a little jumpy."

"I'm fine. I'm just excited." Christine grinned.

"Me too. I'm going to see some friends and check out a few universities, it's going to be so cool!" Andrea smiled. "What about you? Sight-seeing?"

"My husband. He works in New York and I work in England. It's my turn to fly out." Christine explained with another excited smile.

"Aw, you miss him?"

"So much." Christine pulled out her purse and showed her a small photograph of herself and Erik. It was one of her favourites, the pair of them in the garden of their home. Nadir had taken it the previous year on a glorious summer's day. Christine was beaming at the camera and Erik smiling only slightly, although his happiness was obvious.

Andrea smiled.

"How long have you been married?"

"Two months." Christine replied.

"Not long then."

"No, that's probably why I miss him so much. I only met him two years ago but I just can't imagine being without him now."

"That's so sweet! I wish _my_ boyfriend was a romantic…" She grimaced and Christine laughed. Andrea turned back to her magazine and Christine slipped on her headphones, listening to a CD as she waited for the end of the flight.

* * *

Erik stepped out of the shower and pulled on a towel robe as he heard the buzzer for the apartment go. Rubbing at his hair with a towel, he made sure his mask was in place and went to the intercom.

"Yes?" He said, rather impatiently.

"I've got a delivery for Mr Erik Destler." Said a familiar voice. Erik smirked.

"Oh, yes? And what might that be?"

"One wife who is rather desperate to see her husband."

"Send it up straight away." Erik said. Christine's laugh was cut short by releasing the intercom button.

Moments later there was a light rap on the door. Erik, now dressed, pulled the door open and pulled Christine inside. Her suitcase fell to the floor and the door slammed shut as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few moments she pulled back, breathless.

"I missed you too."

His reply was another kiss. She smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my flight was?"

"Tell me later." He smirked, taking her hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

* * *

It was some time later. Christine stretched luxuriously and Erik smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." She replied with a grin. Erik pulled on his clothes again as Christine went to shower. He was cooking eggs when someone knocked at the door. Wondering who it was, he opened the door. Tony stood in the doorway with a pile of notes. Erik had forgotten that he'd told the assistant to bring the notes to him that evening.

"Come in, Tony." He said, turning the oven off. Tony placed the notes on a table and smiled.

"Sorry it took me so long."

"It's not a problem." Erik was about to say something further when Christine appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, dripping wet clutching a towel around her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the stranger, she let out a very strange noise and darted back into the bedroom.

Tony stared in surprise and Erik realised what was wrong. Christine's things were all in her suitcase, which was by the door. He hastily picked it up and took it to the bedroom. Tony gave a knowing smile when his boss returned.

"That, er… that's my wife." Erik said, clearing his throat.

"I gathered."

A few minutes later, Christine emerged, her hair curling damply around her face. She smiled weakly and Tony.

"Hi… sorry about that… I didn't know anyone was here."

"Oh, no problem Mrs Destler. Tony Dimarcus."

"Christine Destler." They shook hands and Christine glanced at Erik.

"I'll let you get one with your work. I'm rather tired."

"Of course. Goodnight." Erik said graciously. Christine kissed him lightly, smiled once again at Tony and disappeared into the bedroom.

Tony grinned at Erik.

"You know what, Mr Destler? We can sort this out on Monday."

"I think that might be better, Tony." Tony went to the door and winked at his boss.

"Have a good weekend."

Erik rubbed his forehead as his assistant left. He had no doubts that everyone in the Opera House would have heard this story before Monday. Christine poked her head out of the bedroom.

"Has he gone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was here." Christine cried, going red. Erik smiled slightly at her embarrassment. How odd. She would be twenty-five next month but was still so easily embarrassed. Quite different from the young woman he had met over two years ago at the auditions for _The Phantom of the Opera_. She had been quite cold and withdrawn. It was as if Christine wasn't quite sure what do with her emotions now she had them all back in use again.

"Don't worry yourself about it." He told her. She cringed at the memory and slid onto a stool in the kitchen as Erik returned to cooking their food.

As they are eggs, bacon and tomato Erik glanced at her.

"How was work today?"

"It was fine. Stuart and I were practising our first song and hit all the wrong notes. We're driving James insane." She smiled at the thought and then glanced at Erik. "Do you know him? James, I mean?"

"Why would you think that?" Erik said, sparing some egg on his fork. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just got that impression. Do you?"

Erik considered her for a moment.

"No. I don't know him." And that wasn't even a lie, Erik thought wryly. He'd thought that had he did know James Pewter. But he didn't.

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. It's comforting to know that there are people out there thinking of my family in this hard time. You guys are truly awesome. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm having a little trouble getting into a writing mood. So leave a contribution in the box below and help inspire me!**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	5. A Birthday Celebration

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Five**

Nadir had never gone car-shopping with a woman before. He made a mental reference never to again.

"Christine, this car is fine. Why won't you buy it?" He demanded. Christine looked at the car and frowned.

"I don't like the colour."

"It's a car. It will run, which is a definite improvement on your previous car. Please, just choose one." Nadir said exasperatedly.

Christine looked around at the array of shining cars. A salesman was watching the pair curiously. Nadir had already informed him that they would call him when they were ready. Eventually Christine pointed at a metallic blue car.

"That one's nice."

"What sort of car is it?" Nadir asked. Christine shrugged.

"Not a clue. But the colour's nice. Why? Is it not a good one?"

"It's a good choice actually. I was just wondering if you had any idea what you were about to buy." Nadir said in amusement, beckoning for the salesman. He scurried over, smiling widely.

"A fine choice, I must say. Now, if you'd like to come to the office…" He gestured to the small room.

Nadir looked at Christine.

"I'll sort this out. Why don't you go?"

"You're a lifesaver, Nadir." Christine smiled.

"Remind your husband of that. I could do with a raise." Nadir teased, following the salesman.

Christine hurried out to the car they had used to get there and climbed in. The driver, Thompson, nodded to her as Trister leapt onto the seat beside her.

"Where to, Mrs Destler?"

"Jameson Street, please." Christine said. It was Wednesday already and she hadn't seen her friends, other than Max, since she'd returned from America on Sunday.

* * *

Max sat on the sofa in the living room, tapping away at his laptop. James had asked him to finish up a basic report to send to the papers, just a little something to get them interested in the opera. Max hummed one of the songs from the opera as he worked.

He'd been amazed to get the job. Someone with as little experience as him shouldn't have gotten a position this good. _Perhaps it was my dazzling personality_ he thought dryly, correcting a sentence. His mobile began to buzz and he glanced at the caller ID. Cara… Max grimaced but didn't answer. He wanted to get this finished before he risked talking to her. So he steadily ignored the buzzing. When Cara finally gave up he turned the phone off altogether.

There was a knock at the door. He'd left it open because the weather was so hot and Christine came in without waiting for a reply.

"Hey Max." She said, smiling. "Still working?"

"I've been commanded. James wants this first thing tomorrow morning. Give me five minutes and I'll be right with you." He promised. Christine nodded and sat down with Trister, scratching his belly as he rolled onto his back.

A few minutes later, Max hit the save key and closed the laptop.

"Done. I'm all yours, baby." He winked and Christine smiled, rolling her eyes.

"OK, first of all – never call me baby. It's weird."

"What, Erik's never called you baby?"

"Can you _really_ imagine Erik saying that?" Christine asked, lifting an eyebrow. Max considered for a moment and then shuddered theatrically.

"I did imagine it. It was frightening." They both laughed at that and Trister pushed his nose into Max's hand, searching for attention.

"So, are you busy?" Max asked.

"Nope. Nadir and I were just getting a car. I think it nearly killed him."

"Want to get a coffee? Cara's been calling and I'm keen to avoid her." Christine gave him a stern look.

"Max, stop torturing the poor girl. Either break up with her or get with her. Don't lead her on. It's not fair."

Max sighed.

"I know. You're right…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have coffee. Coming?" She rolled her eyes but nodded, clipping Trister's leash to his collar. As they made their way to the café, pausing now and again so Trister could sniff at a particularly interesting lamppost, they animatedly discussed the opera. Their conversation turned, in time, to Rebecca who had become a most pleasant and agreeable person.

"I mean, if you'd told me two years ago we were going to end up like this, I'd never have believed it." Christine said, as they stopped outside the café.

"I know. What can I get you?"

Coffee in hand, they moved to the main street. It wasn't busy. Why would it be on a Wednesday afternoon? A few people passed by, some teenagers using their precious summer holidays to shop, a few families enjoying the sunshine. Trister sat patiently on the ground as they sipped their coffee, talking about nothing in particular. Eventually Christine brought up Max's least favourite subject.

"What are you going to do about Cara?"

"Not a clue." He said cheerfully. Christine pursed her lips.

"Max-"

"Christine, I stay out of your love life. So please keep out of mine."

"Oh, _please_! What do you mean, stay out of my love life? Who's the guy who kept hitting on me when we working on _The Phantom of the Opera_? Who's the guy who, at my engagement party, sang _I Will Always Love You_ out of tune deliberately to annoy Erik? And who-"

"OK, OK! I get the message!" Max interrupted, with a grin. Christine poked his shoulder.

"So? What are you going to do?"

"Sing to her?"

"God, you're hopeless." Christine muttered. Max smiled sweetly.

"I do my best."

"Max?" They both twisted no the bench. Standing a little way behind them was Cara. Her eyes flickered uncertainly from Christine to Max. There was no doubt in what was going through her mind. Christine stood quickly, taking Trister's leash.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you at work Max. Bye Cara." She hurriedly set off down the street. When she reached the corner, she risked glancing back. Max had stood and was talking rather awkwardly to Cara, running a hand through his hair. Christine shook her head before continuing on her way, dialling the number for the car as she went.

* * *

"Michelle, I want that song perfected by Friday. Is that understood?" The singer nodded, rather nervously. "And Carol, three of those dancers were out of step. _Three_. One is bad enough!" Erik shouted, stuffing things into his case.

Tony glanced at the array of performers. All of them looked morose. It had not been a good rehearsal and Erik was distinctly annoyed about that fact.

"Mr Destler?"

"What?"

"Why don't we wrap up for the day? I don't think we're going to achieve anything here." Tony suggested. Erik looked at him sharply and then nodded.

"Fine."

Tony signalled for them all to leave and looked at his employer.

"I guess that could have gone better."

"You think so? This Opera opens in four months. On January 1st those curtains are going to open and people are going to expect a perfect show. I've worked with university students who acted more professionally than they did today." Erik hissed, gesturing at the stage. Tony shrugged.

"People have bad days. They'll be better tomorrow."

"They had _better_ be, Tony. Do whatever you want to get them ready. Because if I get a repeat of today, I may just go completely insane." Erik said, lifting his case. "Be here early in the morning."

Erik walked home, scowling at people in the street and punching the button that would take the elevator to his floor. Once there he threw the case onto the table and glared at it. What a nightmare… at this rate they'd never be ready. He growled furiously and went to take a shower. But before he'd reached the bathroom, the phone rang. He let the machine get it, turning the water on. The pounding hot water helped to soothe some of his anger. Once he'd changed into comfortable clothes and put on some calming music, he pressed the play button on the machine.

_Hi Erik, it's Christine. I guess you're not back from work yet. Just calling to see how things are going and to say I love you. Call me if you're not too tired. If you ARE tired, go straight to bed and call me tomorrow. I know what you're like, so don't try and fool me_.

Erik laughed.

_Talk to you soon. Love you._ _Oh, and I got a new car! Don't ask for details, all I can tell you is that it's blue. Nadir'll be able to tell you about it. Bye_.

The message ended and Erik reached for the phone. He waited as it rang and one of the servants answered.

"Destler Residence."

"It's Erik Destler here. May I speak to my wife?"

"Of course, sir." There was a pause and a different, much more appealing voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"I'll never be too tired to talk to you." Erik said, with a smile. Christine laughed. Even over the tinny connection her laugh was beautiful, he noticed.

"So, how's yours going?" She asked. Erik groaned.

"Oh, just don't ask. I'm this close to quitting the entire thing."

"You don't mean that. I'll bet you're loving every minute." She said teasingly.

"I can assure you that I'm not. Tell me about your new car."

"It's blue. It runs. Seriously Erik, I have no idea what kind it is."

Erik smiled and Christine asked,

"What time are you arriving?"

"Hopefully at around six PM. I'll have Nadir send the car and I'll meet you at the house, I expect."

"I'll tell Thompson where I'm going to be. I might need to stay on late at the Opera House. Max, Stuart and I have a few ideas we were going to fire at James."

"Very well."

They chatted for some time, Christine mentioning Max's birthday party on the Saturday. It was more of a dinner than a party, so there wouldn't be too many people there, which Erik was relieved to heart. He didn't work well in crowds.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep. We're starting a new scene tomorrow." Christine said, reluctantly.

"Sleep well." Erik said.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Placing the phone back onto the cradle, Erik sighed as he faced another empty evening.

* * *

It rained on Thursday. Christine pulled into her parking place at the Opera House and ran for the front doors, pulling her coat over her head. She brushed her clothes down and picked up her bag.

"Typical English weather." She muttered.

"Don't you just love it?" Stuart said, having followed her in. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, groaning as it began to fall out of the carefully arranged style. Christine's own curly locks were starting to frizz and they both started trying to tame their hair as they made their way to the theatre.

Rebecca and Max were already there, making notes in their scores.

"Good morning." Max said cheerfully. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you seen the weather?"

"Of course. But I have it on good authority that it'll be blazing sunshine on Saturday."

"And why would I care about Saturday?" Christine said, in a falsely innocent voice. Max shrugged, grinning in spite of himself.

"Oh, no reason in particular."

"It wouldn't happen to be an _important_ day of any kind, would it?" She enquired. Max tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, let's see… I've got an appointment in the morning…"

"Erik's coming home tomorrow…"

"I've got it!" Max snapped his fingers. "There's a film on TV that I wanted to see!"

Christine laughed and poked him in the ribs.

"How old are you turning? Obviously not old enough to behave like an adult!"

"I'll never grow up. And you should be grateful that I'll always be around to remind you of your youth." Max winked.

There banter was cut short as James came in, carrying a pile of paper. He dumped it on a chair and smiled brightly at them.

"Morning guys. OK, let's get started on warm ups and dive straight into the first act. Max, have you finished that report?"

"It's in your briefcase and I contacted a friend who's in advertising. She's going to make up some rough posters for us." Max said efficiently.

"Good work, Max." James smiled. He looked at Stuart and Christine, who were both fussing over their hair. "When you've finished, get singing."

"Hey, I consider this a kindness to you all. Have you seen what curly hair goes like when it gets wet?" Christine said grimly. "It's _not_ a pretty sight…"

* * *

Erik boarded the plane on Friday in rather good spirits. They had had a good rehearsal that morning. Apparently scaring the entire cast witless worked wonders and they had improved markedly. By the end of the flight, he was considerably less happy. He had been in the same seating area as three squalling infants, two fighting couples and a snoring elderly gentleman.

Thompson was waiting outside the airport with the car. A light drizzle was falling as they returned to the car. Erik asked,

"Where are we going, Thompson?"

"Mrs Destler said to pick her up from the Opera House, sir."

"Very well." He settled back with some paper work. Doubtless Christine would be wonderfully distracting for the rest of the weekend, so he may as well get some work done while he could.

* * *

James, Max, Christine, Stuart and Rebecca stood in the Entrance Hall to the theatre, talking amiably. Max, it turned out, was remarkably talented at directing and had come up with some rather impressive ideas. As they commented on the finer details of the plans, Rebecca checked her watch.

"Have a good weekend. See you Monday. Oh, and happy Birthday, Max." She handed him a wrapped gift with a smile before leaving.

Just then, Stuart whistled.

"Wow… nice car." They all looked through the glass windows and Christine's face broke into a delighted smile.

"Erik's here!" She dashed through the door, forgetting all about her bag and threw herself into Erik's arms as he climbed out of the car. He looked pleasantly surprised but hugged her tightly. After kissing him she grinned.

"How was your flight?"

"Unbearable." He admitted. "But I'm sure it will be worth it."

A slight pink tinge crossed her cheeks. Erik smirked and then noticed the three men standing in the doorway. Max grinned and handed Christine her bag.

"I think you'll need this."

"Oh, thanks Max." Christine said, slinging it over her shoulder. "Erik, this is Stuart McKenzie, the main male performer and James Pewter."

Erik noticed her watching him rather closely as she mentioned James. She was definitely suspicious. He shook Stuart's hand.

"A pleasure, Mr McKenzie."

"You're telling me. I've heard some of your work, Mr Destler. It's an honour to meet you." Stuart said. Erik nodded, but Christine noticed that he looked rather pleased.

Erik's eyes met James. The other man met his gaze for a moment before saying,

"Happy Birthday Max for tomorrow. I'll see you all on Monday." And he turned, walking to his car. Max and Stuart looked after him in surprise.

"Well… that was weird." Stuart commented before bidding them goodbye. Max nodded and then checked his watch.

"Better get going. See you both tomorrow."

Erik nodded, not speaking. Because Christine was looking at him shrewdly and he knew exactly what she was thinking. Before she could question him, he said,

"I'm hungry. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's get home so I can change." He hurried her into the car. As he was about to climb in, James Pewter's car drove past and Erik only caught a glimpse of the face behind the wheel before it pulled out of the car park.

* * *

Saturday, as promised, arrived in a glorious rush of sunshine. It was late afternoon and Meg was setting out the final touches to the table. Tom caught her around the waist and kissed her cheek.

"It looks great, Meg."

"It had better; I've been working on it for ages." She smiled, tweaking a fork to its correct angle before counting the places to make sure there were enough. "Max, Christine, Erik, Cara, two of Max's friends and you and me."

"What? Max has friends who aren't us? I'm appalled!" Tom said dramatically. Meg smiled and pushed his shoulder.

"Don't be silly. Where's Max?"

"Getting dressed. I'll get the door." Someone had just knocked and Tom pulled the door open. Cara smiled at him.

"Hi Tom."

"Hey Cara." He stepped back so she could come in and allowed himself a second to admire her. She was wearing a white shirt with a short black skirt and looked incredible. Max came downstairs a moment later and whistled.

"Wow."

"Happy Birthday Max." She smiled, kissing his cheek and handing him a present. Max grinned.

"Thanks Cara."

A moment later Erik and Christine arrived. Christine smiled brightly.

"Hey you! Happy Birthday!"

"Come on in guys. There's wine and other drinks in the living room." Max said. They went through, where they found Meg, Tom and Cara talking.

"Christine, Erik! What can I get you to drink?" Tom said. Christine looked around the decorated living room.

"This is amazing, Meg!"

"Thanks, Christine. Erik, how's New York?"

Whilst Erik and Meg spoke about the city, Christine went to talk with Cara, who was stood rather awkwardly by herself as Max opened the door to his two friends who had just arrived.

"Hello Cara, how are you?" Christine smiled. Cara returned the smile and shrugged.

"I'm fine. What about you? How's the opera going?"

"It's going well. Max put forward some new ideas yesterday, I was so impressed."

"He loves it." Cara said, with a faint smile.

Christine sipped the wine that Tom had handed to her and asked curiously,

"How did you and Max meet? And when?"

"Five weeks ago. Mutual friends, we were at a party and we started talking. What about you? Max never said how you met."

"We were at university together. But we never really spoke until the end of our second year. We got the main parts in a show together, _The Phantom of the Opera_." Christine explained. She wasn't about to tell Cara that Max had asked her out on several occasions. She didn't think that would go down too well.

"Really?" She seemed interested. "I heard about that. I didn't see the show though; I was away when it was performed. But Max never mentioned it."

"I don't know why. He was the Phantom, Tom was Raoul and I was Christine." She said.

Cara smiled.

"I'll have to ask him about it!"

"You should. He was amazing in it." Christine said. Max appeared beside them.

"Yes, I know I'm amazing. Which particular moment were you referring to?" He grinned.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_. Why didn't you tell me you were in it?" Cara demanded. Max smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just shy." They both gave him sceptical looks. "OK, I don't know. It never came up."

"Was it a good show?" Cara asked. Christine and Max exchanged a smile.

"We like to think so."

"It was awesome." Meg said, coming over with Erik. "I saw it."

"And you're not at all biased." Christine suggested. Meg looked shocked.

"Absolutely not! Erik, what did you think of it?"

"I certainly am biased. It was extremely good." Erik smiled slightly. Christine laughed and looked at Cara.

"Erik was the producer of the show."

"Oh, so that's how you met?" Cara asked. Max nodded and winked at Christine.

"Although if it weren't for some rather suggestive newspapers they might never have gotten together."

"Max Hodges, I swear to God that if you mention those newspapers again I will hurt you." Christine warned. Max widened his eyes innocently.

"But they were so interesting. I think I've still got them somewhere."

"And let's not forget the funny lingerie story." Tom said, joining them. Christine buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, that was _awful_."

Cara looked confused but entertained. She glanced at Erik.

"So you didn't know Christine before the show?"

"No. But we made friends quickly."

"Yes, but was that before or after you ran over her dog?" Tom grinned. Cara looked shocked.

"You ran over her dog!"

"No, I did not." Erik said haughtily. She looked relieved. "My chauffer ran over her dog. I just happened to be in the car."

This would be an interesting dinner.

* * *

Christine was sat between Erik and Jake, one of Max's friends at dinner. Over the main course discussion inevitably turned to the Opera House.

"I picked a few things up from Erik, I think. Although I haven't reached the stage of calling people imbeciles yet." Max smiled, risking a glance at Erik who looked unconcerned.

"Only if they deserve it. Which they usually do."

Max opened his gifts after dinner. Christine and Erik had gotten him a silver watch and he strapped it on happily.

"Aw, thanks guys! This is great!" He said happily, admiring it. They were interrupted by Erik's mobile phone ringing. Twinging slightly at the disappointed look on Christine's face, he went to answer it in the living room.

"It's probably work." She said, none too happy about the fact. Meg patted her hand.

"He's got a lot depending on him."

"I know. I just wish he could leave it at the weekends."

"He's a dedicated bloke." Tom said. "Puts in a hundred and ten percent."

"And just think how proud you're going to be when you get to see it performed for the first time." Max reminded her. She smiled.

"I know. Come on, open the rest of your presents."

Erik returned a few minutes later, looking agitated. Christine frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Not now." He said softly. Christine felt her heart sink. She knew what was coming. Grabbing his hand, she excused them and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Erik, _please_ don't tell me that you're going back now." She said, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. There's been a mix-up and-"

"You've only been here for one day! Can't it wait until Monday?"

"No."

Christine stared at him for a moment and then looked down at her feet. Erik felt a wave of irrepressible guilt and touched her shoulder.

"Christine…"

"I'll call the car. You'll need to pack." She said quietly.

"Why don't you stay? It's Max's birthday, enjoy yourself. I'll see you next Friday." He said, trying got improve the situation. Christine nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Erik kissed her and then went, calling a goodbye to the others as he went.

Moments later Meg rushed into the kitchen, looking confused.

"Christine, what's happened?"

"He's going back to New York. There's a problem at the Opera House." Christine said dully, putting things into the dishwasher without seeming to realise she was doing it. Meg stared.

"But he only just got back!"

"I know." Christine said, feeling a lump in her throat. "It's not _fair_."

Tears pricked her eyes and she brushed them away, hoping Meg wouldn't notice. She did, of course and hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh, Christine…" She didn't know what to say. Max came in a moment later and frowned. He seemed to realise what had happened and hugged her too.

"Come on, Christine. Do you want to stay here for the night?" He offered. Christine nodded and then groaned as her phone rang. It was Nadir.

"Christine, what's going on? Erik just rang and said he's going back to New York."

"There's a problem he's got to sort out. Nadir, I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Oh… OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

Christine ended the call and then turned to Max, forcing herself to smile.

"Let's have some cake or something. I need something wonderfully unhealthy and I need it now."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Christine replayed the scene in her mind. It _wasn't _fair. On either of them. She knew how important Erik's opera was and she'd behaved like a petulant child. She'd call him tomorrow and apologise.

…Maybe she'd wait until Monday.

* * *

Erik glared around the conference room. The four other men looked rather sheepish and Tony was by the door, chewing his lip at the outburst that was bound to arrive.

"Let me get this straight, gentlemen. You called me away from home and a friend's birthday dinner, forcing me to take a cross Atlantic flight, when I haven't seen my wife in nearly a week because you lost some papers which turned up exactly where they were supposed to be?"

"I can understand that you're upset Mr Destler-" The man was cut short by Erik slamming his briefcase shut.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to my apartment. And I will not be disturbed under any circumstances. And let me assure you that if this happens again you can find yourself a new director."

He left the conference room in a filthy mood. Tony moved after him.

"Mr Destler-" But Erik had already gone through the doors to the Opera House and was walking away. Tony shook his head despairingly.

Artistic temperaments. They were never fun to work with.

**A/N: Hee hee, lovely tortured characters. Things can only get better! And may I say that you people are so lovely and odd. 107 reviews for 4 chapters? Seriously? Cos WOW.**

**Des Yeux D'Ange – I _hope_ it says _From Angel's Eyes._ Because I used an online translator since I don't take French! Kind of an in-joke, LOL. **

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	6. Erik's Doubts

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Six**

Christine and Erik spoke on Sunday night. After a great deal of apologising from both parties, they agreed that the entire incidence had been someone else's fault and agreed to forget all about it.

After all, communication is the basis of a good relationship.

It would be Christine's turn to fly on Friday and she looked forward to it. It was good that she had _something_ to look forward to because Monday's rehearsal turned out to be something of a disaster.

Rebecca had been onstage with Stuart when there was a power cut. There was a great amount of shouting and calling. Christine felt around, trying to figure out what had happened when there was a crack and a scream. Several people rushed in with torches to reveal Rebecca lying at the bottom of the steps leading to the stage, a nasty gash on her forearm from a splintered edge that had broken when she had fallen. Christine and Stuart rushed to her as James shouted for someone to sort out some lighting.

"Rebecca!"

"Are you alright?" Rebecca nodded, wincing at the wound. There was also a large bump forming on her forehead.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm OK. I mean… ow…"

"I think that's going to need stitches." Stuart said. Christine had found a scarf in her bag and was wrapping it hastily around Rebecca's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Max, call an ambulance!" James shouted.

Half an hour later, Rebecca, James and Stuart bundled into the ambulance and went speeding off. Christine and Max exchanged a glance.

"I'd guess that rehearsal is cancelled?" Christine said. Max shrugged.

"Well… there's no point in cancelling. We're already missing one this week."

"We are?"

"Yes, Friday morning is cancelled. There's some health and safety check. I guess they should inspect those steps." He joked, gesturing at the spot where Rebecca had fallen.

Christine smiled happily.

"Fantastic! I can take an early flight out to see Erik!"

"OK, but run through a couple of songs. That way I can tell James we got _something_ done."

* * *

Monday in New York was going a little better. Erik's bad mood had decreased after talking to Christine and Tony, who had been expecting fireworks, was surprised. But he was very careful to keep on Erik's good side.

It was nearly the end of the day when Tony came in and said,

"Mr Destler? There's someone who wants to talk to you." Erik looked up and saw a very attractive woman standing before him, a smile on her face. She had light blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and was dressed in an expensive charcoal grey suit.

"Yes?"

"Kelly Delaney. I'm a freelance journalist and I was hoping to talk to you." She said, holding out a hand, her smile widening to reveal blindingly white teeth. Erik shook her hand briefly.

"I make it a rule not to discuss current works before the opening." He said but she shook her head.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm a huge fan of yours; I'd love to discuss your previous works. I want to write a sort of biography for a culture magazine."

"I don't think so." Erik said.

"You won't consider it?" Kelly asked, looking disappointed. Erik sighed.

"…Ten minutes. In my office."

"Thank you so much!" She said, the smile returning in double force.

Erik led her to his office, unlocking the door. She stepped in an admired the neat room, with its dark furniture and tasteful décor. Erik sat behind the desk, shuffling some papers and putting them into the drawer. Kelly sat opposite, crossing her legs and pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Now, you've been working in theatre for some time. You started in London, right?"

Erik answered her questions briefly but politely. After a while he got up to pour them coffee and when he returned, she was examining the picture of Christine that was sat on his desk. Erik loved that picture. It had been taken in Italy, on their honeymoon. Christine was stood on a balcony, overlooking a pretty town. Erik remembered it had been one of those rare, perfect days when the sun was wonderfully warm and a deliciously cool breeze tossed Christine's dark locks around so that they framed her face. She was smiling, not a 'camera' smile, but a genuine expression of happiness. She was dressed simply, in a white t-shirt and denim shorts, happy, loving, simply perfect in Erik's eyes.

"Is she a friend?" Kelly asked, breaking his line of thought. Erik took the picture and sat back down, looking at it.

"No. She's my wife." He said. He loved saying that, being able to proclaim to the world that this gorgeous creature was his. Money meant very little in comparison to having her. Kelly smiled as he placed the picture back on the desk. It was the only photograph there, she noticed.

"You're married? Pity, the female readers will be distraught!" Erik was sure how to react to that, but she was already talking again.

"Her name?"

"Christine."

"She looks pretty young." Kelly noted.

"She'll be twenty-five this September."

"So she's quite a bit younger than you?"

"About ten years." Erik confirmed. "But it's never been an issue."

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost three months."

"How did you meet?" Kelly asked, scribbling the information down.

"We worked on a show together."

"So she's in the business? Is she in this show?"

"She's performing in England currently."

"Is it difficult, working so far apart?" Kelly said, looking at him. Erik made a non-committal noise.

"It's not exactly ideal. But I'd prefer not to discuss my private life," Checking his watch, "In fact, I'll have to end it there."

"Of course. Thanks so much for this, Mr Destler. I really appreciate it." She said, leaning down to put her pad away. As she did so her blonde hair fell across her face. She was very attractive, Erik thought, but in a very different way to Christine. Whereas Christine did not seem to be aware of the delicate beauty and charm she possessed, Kelly definitely knew about her own appeal, and did not appear to have any qualms about showing it off. It was hard to imagine Christine wearing something as provocative as that dark suit Kelly wore. But then again, Erik knew of many women who were the same. He didn't think there was anything wrong with being aware of their looks. He simply found Christine all the more charming because she didn't know about it.

"I don't suppose I could organise another interview? Sometime when you're not so busy." Kelly asked. Erik nodded, reaching for his briefcase.

"Talk to the receptionist, she'll sort it out."

"Thanks again." Another dazzling smile and she left the office. Erik sat back in his chair and looked again at the picture of Christine.

This was not working, this situation, he decided. As soon as Christine's opera was over (hers opened at the end of November and ran until the end of January) he would ask her to fly out to be with him. Then they would return to England and he would find work there. Five days out of seven was too long to be apart from the woman he loved.

* * *

When Christine got back from the Opera House on Wednesday afternoon, one of the maids informed her that her Aunt had called. Christine eagerly dialled Trisha's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Christine."

"Christine, sweetheart! How are you? It's been so long since we saw you!" Trisha said, sounding delighted.

"I'm fine. How are Jack and the kids?"

"Jack's fine. Melanie and Kelly miss you, they keep asking when we can come and see you again. And Nicholas is getting bigger by the day."

"I miss you all too. I've just been so busy lately, it's crazy." Christine said, settling down in a comfortable armchair with the phone. "Between flying to America and back at the weekends and working on the opera, I just never get a chance to call you."

"Don't worry about it. We'll come and see you at some point. See if we can pop down for a weekend when you and Erik aren't too busy."

"Hmm…"

Trisha didn't speak for a moment, as though translating the simple sound into words.

"Are things… alright with you and Erik?"

"Yes. Well… yes, they are. It's just hard, you know? I miss him during the week. As soon as this opera's over I'm flying straight out there to stay." Christine said, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. "I don't like being away from him for so long."

"Of course you don't. You've only been married a couple of months, it's a perfectly ridiculous arrangement." Trisha said in her most sensible aunt-voice. Christine smiled.

"I know. But it's the only one we've got. Anyway, we talk on the phone every night, and we see each other at weekends so it's not _that_ bad. I mean, it could be worse."

They spoke for another few minutes and then Nadir came in, looking disgruntled. Christine quickly said goodbye and looked at him in concern.

"Nadir, what's wrong?"

"Your husband is what is wrong." Nadir said, dumping a heavy briefcase onto a chair. Christine frowned.

"What's he done?"

"He took half of my paperwork with him when he went rushing off. I now can't complete any of the work he gave me to do, which means my free weekend has just gone out of the weekend." Nadir grumbled.

"Well, did you call him and tell him to fax it back?"

"I haven't been able to catch him. He's been at the opera house and his assistant is apparently too scared to tell him to answer his calls." Nadir said exhaustedly. Christine patted his arm comfortingly.

"Take the weekend anyway. I'll bring the papers back with me. I'm leaving on Thursday, by the way. I did tell you, didn't I?"

"You did, yes." Nadir checked his watch and looked at her. "Have you got any plans for tonight?"

"I thought I'd see if Meg wants to see a film or something. You?"

"I'm going out, but I wanted to make sure that you won't need me for anything."

Christine sat up curiously. Nadir was goin out? He never went out!

"Where are you going?"

"To dinner with a friend." He said awkwardly. A grin crossed her face.

"Is it a date?"

"Well… maybe." He said, eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling.

"Who is it? Do I know her? Or… him?" Christine said, a little curiously. Nadir scowled at her.

"_Her_. And… well, yes. Sort of."

"Who?"

Nadir stood up abruptly.

"I have work to do."

"Nadir! Tell me!" Christine said, kneeling up on her chair.

"No."

"Why not? Come on, you know _everything _about me and Erik!" Christine pouted.

"I know, and that fact still disturbs me."

"Nadir Khan, if you don't tell me who it is I won't bring that paperwork back and you won't be able to go out this weekend!"

He glared at her ferociously.

"Christine!"

"Tell me. I promise I won't laugh. Or comment. Or do anything." She said, clasping her hands together. Nadir sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat.

"Fine… if you absolutely must know-"

"I must."

"It's… June Winters."

Christine stared at him.

"June?"

"Yes."

"As if in, the costume designer from _The Phantom of the Opera_?"

"Yes."

"The one with the filthy temper who kept making me wear those indecent outfits?"

"Yes."

She blinked and Nadir watched her closely. She smiled.

"Wow… so, how long have you been going out with her?"

"We haven't yet. I saw her last week and we had coffee to catch up. And then I asked her to dinner and she said yes." Nadir muttered.

"I can't believe it! I mean, I haven't seen her in ages. What does she do now?"

"She's working at a theatre in town and doing an apprenticeship in a fashion office." Nadir said, sitting down again.

"Well, she's great at making costumes and stuff. Aw, good for you. And don't worry, I won't tell Erik. Because you know he'd love teasing you about this."

Nadir looked slightly ill at the thought. Christine smiled and got up.

"I think I'll take Trister out for a while. Have fun. Say hi to June for me."

* * *

"No way! June and Nadir? You're kidding me!" Tom said, when Christine got to Jameson Street that evening.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either." Christine said, helping herself to the Chinese food that had just been delivered. Max, struggling to eat noodles with his chopsticks said,

"Well, I reckon they'd get on well."

"I'm surprised Nadir wasn't already with someone." Meg said, sitting down with her plate. Christine looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at the facts. He's well-dressed, wealthy, got a good job, kind, funny, reliable and he's not exactly bad to look at."

Christine stared at her.

"You think he's good looking?"

"You don't? Well, you've always been completely wrapped up in Erik, you might not have noticed. But Nadir is actually pretty hot." Meg said, spearing a mushroom on a chopstick. Christine blinked and thought about it.

"I never really noticed it."

"You wouldn't. As I said, Erik had you in his thrall from day one. For us lesser mortals, Nadir's a pretty good catch."

"Hey!" Tom said, looking crossly at his girlfriend. She patted his knee comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I still love you. I'm just saying that I expected Nadir to be seeing someone already. But hey, June's the lucky girl."

Christine considered it. Now she stepped back and thought about it, Meg was right.

"That's so weird. I actually know _nothing_ about Nadir. That's it, I'm sitting him down for a heart-to-heart one of these days. I've known him for two years; I should at least know him a little better."

"Good for you. What film do you want to watch?"

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, Erik met with Kelly again. This time she had a photographer with her.

"Mr Destler, this is Rick Collins. Is it OK if he gets a few pictures of the Opera House and stuff?"

Whilst Collins went off to take photographers, Erik and Kelly sat in the front row of chairs to do more questions. Erik noticed various male workers around the room casting Kelly approving glances before continuing with their work. This confirmed his earlier suspicious about differences in woman. Kelly, undoubtedly gorgeous, was only looked at briefly before men moved on. Christine could drive a man insane. The sight of her was enough to preoccupy a man for days at a time. Although Erik supposed he might be slightly swayed by the fact that he was married to her.

Kelly asked in-depth questions about his past works. To his surprise, she knew almost every single one of his productions and where they had taken place. She had even seen one in Australia. Erik wasn't sure why he'd agreed to do this interview. He normally refused point blank and got someone else to answer any questions from reporters. But then again, no other reporters had been doing an article specifically about him.

He was answering one of Kelly's questions when Tony tapped his shoulder.

"Mr Destler?" He grinned knowingly, "There's someone here for you."

"Oh?" Erik twisted in his seat to look at the door at the back of the auditorium. To his amazement, Christine stood there, watching him with a little smile on her face. Erik was on his feet and moving to the back of the room before anyone could say a word.

"Christine! I thought you were arriving tomorrow!" He said. Tony marvelled at how animated his voice became at the mere sight of Christine.

Christine laughed as he caught her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. Clearly he didn't care that the staff were watching with wide grins.

"We had the day off so I came early. I take it you're glad to see me?" She teased. His reply was to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly.

"I'm sorry about Saturday…" She whispered. But he shook his head.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. I'm just relieved you're still talking to me."

She smiled at him and Erik returned it. Then he remembered.

"Oh… I'm supposed to be doing an interview."

"You? Do an interview?" Christine eyed him. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Hi, you must be Christine." Kelly said, appearing beside them.

"I am. And you are…?"

"Kelly Delaney." She held out her hand and Christine shook it. "Mr Destler was letting me ask him a few questions."

Christine blinked at her and then gave Erik and amused look.

"Oh, I _see_."

"See what?" Erik asked. Christine smirked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Carry on with your interview."

"Well, why don't you join us? It'd be awesome if I could ask you some questions as well." Kelly put in. Christine smiled.

"I'd love to."

They sat down again and Kelly smiled brightly.

"Mr Destler's been a little vague about how you met. I know it was during a show, but that's all." Christine proceeded to explain briefly about _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"Did you attract instantly?" Kelly asked. Christine looked at Erik, a smile on her lips.

"Well… I was rather withdrawn at the time. I'd lost my parents and I didn't really know many people. But… yeah, I thought he was attractive."

"What about you, Mr Destler?" Erik looked decidedly awkward and the two women smiled. Christine looked as though she were thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I… well, yes." Erik finally managed to say.

"Did you get together right away?"

"No, it was a while after we first met."

"You've been married two, three months, right? Was it a big wedding?"

"Just family and friends. It was very small." Erik said.

"How did you propose? We love these romantic stories." Kelly smiled.

Christine started to laugh and Erik sighed.

"Well… I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to propose?"

"I would have eventually, of course. I knew I was going to ask her but I hadn't decided how to. We were practising some music for an opera we were working on together and she was writing something down and her hair was falling into her face and I just thought 'I want to marry her'. So I asked."

Kelly sighed.

"That's so sweet."

"He's a hopeless romantic at heart." Christine agreed. Erik cleared his throat and she smiled. Kelly grinned and looked at Christine,

"You're working in England, right? What show?"

"_Des Yeux D'Ange_."

"I haven't heard of it."

"It's a new show."

"Who's your director?"

"James Pewter." Christine replied. Kelly wrote the name down and was about to ask another question when three screens collapsed, crashing onto the stage and sending screaming performers everywhere. Erik leapt up and began shouting orders, running around trying to sort things out. Christine winced.

"Oh dear."

Kelly bit her lip.

"I'd better come back another time."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"But you just got here-"

"Seriously, it's fine. I'll just take my stuff to the penthouse. I could use a shower anyway." Christine insisted. "You finish the interview. It was nice meeting you, Kelly."

"Ditto." Kelly smiled.

Christine glanced at Erik, who was ranting at several stagehands and then signalled to Tony.

"I'm going to the apartment. Could you tell him? I don't like to interrupt him mid-rant."

"Sure thing, Mrs Destler."

"Thanks Tony. Bye." She waved, picking up her case and leaving. After about fifteen minutes of continuous shouting, Erik turned away from the terrified workers. Tony moved forward swiftly.

"Mrs Destler's gone home."

"Yes, I was going to recommend she did. Get those screens back up and tell the bloody dancers to stop screeching." Erik grumbled. "And if someone doesn't get those costumes done by next Wednesday, I am going to be extremely annoyed."

Tony had seen Erik extremely annoyed. He rushed off to the costume department. Erik glanced at Kelly, who said,

"I'll organise another meeting, Mr Destler. You've got enough on your plate at the moment."

"Of course."

"Thanks." She called for the photographer, who hastily ceased in his shameless flirting with the dancers and hurried to the exit.

* * *

Christine had been through the shower and was cooking happily when Erik got home. The radio was on and Christine sang along, unaware that Erik was in the doorway, watching her with a smile. After a moment he said,

"That smells good."

Christine looked up quickly and flushed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Two verses and a chorus."

"That's mean! You have to tell me you're there. Did you sort everything out?" She said, putting a lid on the pan and turning to him. He sighed.

"Eventually. And I've had to postpone that interview."

"Oh, yes. The interview." Christine said slyly. Erik looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said that before and nothing always means something with you. What is it?"

"I'm surprised. It's not like you to be drawn in by a pretty face."

Erik stared at her.

"What on earth do you mean?" She grinned at his expression.

"You, Erik Destler, the man who refused a thousand interviews. Then a very good-looking woman walks in and you agree instantly."

"Are you implying that I'm doing this interview because she's attractive?" Erik demanded.

"Ah ha! You think she's attractive!" Christine said dramatically, pointing at him in accusation. Erik blinked, wondering if he'd made a serious mistake.

"But… Christine…" He stammered.

"Erik, I'm only teasing you." She laughed, moving around the counter to hug him. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Well don't. Another scare like that and I may have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." She said, in a tone that suggested that she wasn't sorry in the least but rather highly amused. "But to make it up to you I came a day early."

"Yes, I'd noticed that." Erik smiled. Christine turned back to the counter to slice vegetables but his arms slid around her waist and he buried his face in her hair. She smelled sweet, he noticed vaguely. What was that smell? A little like vanilla and flowers. He loved finding out little details about her. The little thins that made him miss her all the more when she was gone.

"Erik?" She murmured, leaning back into him a little. He tightened his grasp around her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Nadir is attractive?"

Erik's eyes snapped open and he stared at her. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Good lord, no!" He said, horrified.

"Don't be so ridiculous, I didn't mean it like that." She said, pushing his arm. She explained what she had and the others had been talking about.

"June Winters? The crazy costume designer?"

"I know, it didn't make sense to me either. But there you go." Christine said airily, peeling potatoes.

"Do you think Nadir is attractive?" Erik asked, half-curious and half-apprehensive. Christine smirked.

"Do you think Kelly Delaney is attractive?"

"Christine, that's hardly the same thing."

Christine laughed and shrugged.

"I never noticed. Nadir's my friend. But according to Meg, he could be considered extremely hot."

"And according to June." Erik added.

"It's a crazy world." Christine said, putting the potatoes in a pan of water and setting them on the oven. Erik nodded. He couldn't, under any circumstances, deny _that_. And he was rather grateful.

Because in what sane world would someone like Christine love someone like him? God bless the insanity that was mankind.

* * *

Moonlight fell through the bedroom window. Christine lay sleeping peacefully, her head on Erik's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. He did not sleep though. He could not. Moments like these were too rare and perfect to waste with mere sleep.

But he knew he should sleep. Because in three days time he would have to suffer that hardship once more and let her go. It would be easier to do that again if he had fewer of these moments. But then again these moments made it easier to be alone. It was a constant struggle and one he longed to put an end to.

She sighed softly in her sleep and one hand reached out unconsciously for him, resting on his chest. Erik swallowed hard and closed his eyes. But he knew it would be a long time before he slept.

**A/N: OK, you guys have GOT to stop with the reviews! My head is getting so big I keep falling over!**

**… Nah, I'm kidding, you can review! In fact, please do. Because I love reading them and knowing that my writing is appreciated. I hope the E/C moments here make up for the trauma of the last chapter. Treasure them while you can! I say no more than that.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	7. Christine's Doubts

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Seven**

Several weeks passed. On the fourteenth of September Christine turned twenty-five. Unfortunately her birthday took place on a Wednesday so Erik wouldn't be there for it.

Or so she thought. Because just as rehearsals were finishing for the day and people were wishing her a happy birthday, Max grinned.

"Christine, guess what!"

"What?"

"No, you have to guess." He teased. Christine straightened and tapped a finger thoughtfully to her chin.

"Well… is it something to do with my birthday?"

"Yes."

"Is it a present?"

"I'd say that, yes."

"I give up. What is it?" Christine said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. Max laughed and pointed at the door. Standing by the exit, holding a single red rose in one hand, was Erik. Christine blinked, as though not entirely convinced that he was there.

"Erik?"

"Happy Birthday, Christine." He said softly, moving to her. He had decided that it was time for Tony to try flying solo. So Erik had come to England, giving himself the rest of the week off. He dreaded the state of the opera when he returned but the look on Christine's face had been worth it.

Those precious days that they spent together were so similar to the ones before their marriage, spent in both New York and England. Days filled with simplicity that neither had had since they had had to separate.

But what scared Christine the most was that it was getting easier to say goodbye. When Erik left on Sunday, she was sad, yes, but not as she had been in previous weeks. The thought terrified her. What if he was feeling less afraid as well? What if…?

No. She would not think like that. Because if she did she wouldn't be able to look at him again.

* * *

It was some time after this, on a Thursday nearing the end of September when Christine was late leaving the theatre. She had left her coat behind and had to go back for it. As she came out she found James on his mobile phone. He hung up and smiled at her.

"Good rehearsal today, Christine."

"Thanks James. The third act is still a killer, though."

"We'll be concentrating on that properly next week." He checked his watch. "Do you want to go for a drink or something?"

"Sure, that'd be good." Christine agreed. They made their way to the bar on the corner of the street. Christine ordered a coke since she was driving home. They sat at a table, discussing the opera, the other performers and the opening.

"So, how do you know Max and Rebecca?" James asked, sipping his beer.

"We were at university together."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Max and I are close friends. I hadn't seen Rebecca since university though. I finished my final year in New York." Christine said. James frowned.

"How come? It can't have been easy, moving in the middle of a course."

"Well, Erik had gotten a job at the New York Opera House and I wanted to be with him. But it actually took me a lot longer. I ended up dropping out of the course to perform in the opera after the lead got pregnant." Christine explained. "I finished it over the summer eventually."

James nodded and Christine looked at him, wondering whether or not to bring it up.

"Do you know Erik?" She asked eventually. James lowered his pint and looked at her carefully.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you've met but you never talk. I'm curious."

"Have you asked him?"

"Yes. He said he didn't know you."

"Well, there you go." James said cheerfully, finishing his drink. "Ready to go?"

Christine gaped at him and then glared.

"_Men_!"

"What about us?"

"You're insufferable."

"That's what makes us so loveable." He winked. Christine rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nadir put the last few bits of paperwork into a folder and stretched. There, this week's lot done. A free weekend. Unless Erik wanted him for anything, but he didn't usually when he came home. Nadir checked his watch. 6:30.

Christine came in, dropped her bag and fell onto the sofa dramatically.

"That's it. I'm actually going to die of exhaustion." She cried, putting a hand to her forehead.

"That's a shame." Nadir said airily.

"I'm so tired…"

"Well, if you went to sleep occasionally instead of reading into the wee hours of the morning…" Nadir hinted. Christine threw a cushion at his head.

"Oh, shut up. Early night tonight or James will simply murder me."

"A good idea." Nadir said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going to be sociable unlike you. Sleep well." He'd left before Christine could comment. She groaned and sat up, reaching for the phone. But Erik didn't answer. Christine sighed and looked at Trister who rubbed his head against her knees.

"Just you and me then, boy. Like old times."

Trister licked her hand and leapt onto the sofa beside her. Christine hugged him tightly and was soon asleep. When one of the servants arrived a moment later, he simply smiled and pulled a blanket over here, rather than wake her up.

* * *

Kelly tapped a pen thoughtfully against her chin. This article was going nowhere. She sighed and saved what she'd written. Duncan wanted a first draft on his desk by Monday, but he'd have to wait. She couldn't write now.

She reached for the envelope of pictures that Rick Collins had delivered to her. Most of them were of the theatre, some of the dancers, the main singers. But towards the end of the pack were three different ones.

The first was of Erik Destler standing by the stage. He was instructing one of the singers on a line, his face a picture of concentration, light glinting from the mysterious white mask. Kelly examined it, the frown on her face fading away to be replaced by a slight smile. She reached for the second picture. This was her favourite. Rick had taken it without her knowledge. It was of herself and Erik Destler sat in the front row. She was facing him, a wide smile on her face and he returned the expression, if only slightly. But he never seemed to show that much emotion, unless it was fury at something not going right. Such passion, Kelly thought, for his art.

The third picture was her least favourite. Erik stood at the back of the theatre, his arms around Christine. Her hands were on his shoulders and he was smiling at him, no slight smile, but a real one. Christine was laughing at something, her face lit up in joy. They were a happy couple, unaware of anything around them, revelling in their togetherness.

And it sickened her. Kelly frowned at the picture and then threw it to one side miserably. She couldn't stand to see two people so happy. Not after… Kelly put her head in her hands. She'd tried so hard to make her own marriage work. But despite her best efforts, it had all fallen apart and she'd been left with nothing. She'd worked through it though. She'd gotten herself a successful career, a good place to live, an interesting life. No more men, that had been her rule. She was done with that.

At least, that used to be the rule. But ever since she'd met Erik Destler, he'd filled her thoughts constantly. He was all she ever thought about. But what she was thinking about couldn't be put into the article. It just wasn't feasible. The man of her dreams, happily married. It wasn't fair.

Kelly looked at the picture again. How could this marriage possible be a success? He was so much older than her, they hardly saw each other. Erik had even been reluctant to admit that he was attracted to Christine. It just didn't make sense. It wouldn't last long, Kelly decided. It couldn't possibly.

And when it fell apart, she would be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Erik was home when Christine finished at the opera house. She went straight home and found him in the music room, playing a complicated piece on the piano. She smiled and waited until he'd finished before entering. He kissed her in greeting.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Christine looked down at her plain clothes.

"Did you go crazy on the flight here?" She asked. He smirked.

"You always look beautiful."

"Well, you know what they say. Flattery will get you everywhere." She said with a smile. Erik smiled and they left the music room, talking about everything and nothing, operas and friends, gossip and truth.

As they sat in the living room, Christine curled up on the sofa, her head on Erik's shoulder, he said quietly,

"I don't like this, Christine."

"Don't like what?" She asked sleepily.

"Being apart from you for so long." Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"No. I don't either." She said softly. "It's too hard."

For a brief moment she wondered about mentioning her fears but decided against it. Erik pushed back a lock of her hair.

"When you come to New York, after _Des Yeux d'Ange_ has finished, I don't want you to leave ever again. I refuse to repeat this situation, Christine."

"I know, Erik. And I won't leave. Not after this." She promised, putting her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

"Christine, what's going on with you? You've been completely out of it all day." Max said, taking Christine to one side the Monday after her conversation with Erik. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"Don't say you're sorry. Just tell me what's going on. Look, we're stopping for lunch now. Come on." He looked at her sternly. Christine had the uncomfortable feeling of standing in front of an irritated teacher.

"It's nothing, Max."

"Obviously it's something. And you'd better tell me so we can sort it out or James is going to have your head."

James had not been happy with her. Max was right; she'd been mentally absent all morning. Christine sighed as she and Max walked along to the café to buy lunch.

"It's Erik."

"What's he done?" Max asked.

"Nothing. I just hate this situation. I hate being away from him all week. It's driving me insane."

"It's not forever, Christine. In a few months you'll be with him in New York."

"I know…"

He eyed her.

"That's not all, is it?" She was amazed by his perceptiveness sometimes.

"No… Max, it's starting to scare me." Christine said, stopping and looking at him. "Every time we say goodbye, it's feeling less terrible."

"Well… that's good, isn't it?"

"No, it's not! Max, I feel like I'm forgetting about him half the time!" She said tearfully. "And that makes me think that he's forgetting about me! What if we can't get through this? What if…?"

She couldn't finish. Max pulled her hastily into a hug.

"First of all, stop crying. Second of all, don't be so stupid. Erik is head-over-heels for you. It's pretty obvious. Anyone can see it, even someone as hopeless at relationships as I am. So don't think like that, OK? Don't think about it like you're saying goodbye. Think of it more as being able to say hello again a few days later."

Christine sniffled and looked up at him in surprise.

"You're a surprisingly good agony-aunt."

"I do my best. Now pick yourself up and get back into the opera before James murders us both."

* * *

Erik rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping particularly well lately. At least rehearsals were going better now.

"Carol." He called. The dance instructor approached him.

"Yes, Mr Destler?"

"I'm not sure about the choreography in the first act. It seems a little rough for that scene." Erik said, consulting his notes made during his observations. "I'd like to move it to the second act and have something a little smoother put in its place."

"Sure thing, Mr Destler." Carol agreed. She went straight to the dancer and began to give new instructions.

Erik made a note of the changes and began to talk to the main singers. Tony watched him. There was something wrong, he could tell. Not with work. Erik had that completely under control, he always did. He hadn't slowed down or changed in any way. He just seemed… different. More absorbed, as if he was trying to avoid thinking about something else. And Tony had a pretty good idea of what that something was.

"Tony Dimarcus?" He turned and saw that reporter Erik had been talking to a while back. She smiled and he shook her hand.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"I was just waiting to speak with Mr Destler, but I can see he's busy at the moment." Kelly said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Tony grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll just get him. He could use a break."

Kelly watched as he approached his boss. After a moment, Erik glanced over his shoulder and saw her. She smiled and he put down his notes to approach her.

"Miss Delaney." He said, taking her hand and shaking it briefly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was coming past this way and I wanted to bring you this. Just a thank you for agreeing to the interview." Kelly said, handing him a bottle of wine. Erik smiled slightly.

"That's very generous of you, Miss Delaney."

"Oh, Kelly, please." She smiled. "And it's nothing."

"How is your article coming along?"

"It's getting there, slowly. I seem to be suffering from writers' block which isn't pleasing my editor. But it'll get done by the deadline." She said firmly.

Erik nodded and said,

"If you need anything, just inform the receptionist or Tony and we can meet again."

"Thanks Mr Destler. I'll let you get back to your rehearsal now." Kelly smiled. She turned and left the theatre. Tony whistled.

"Hot."

"I beg your pardon?" Erik said vaguely, putting the wine by his case.

"Kelly Delaney. She's hot."

"That's not a particularly professional attitude, Tony."

"I'm only human." He smiled and then noticed his girlfriend, one of the dancers, watching him with folded arms and a very unamused expression. Erik smirked.

"As I said. Very unprofessional."

* * *

The weekend arrived quickly and on Friday Christine caught her plane to New York. She hadn't had a particularly good week. The third act was a nightmare, the costumes weren't finished and James had been in a positively foul mood that morning.

She took a cab straight to the penthouse. Erik would still be at the Opera House and she wanted to sleep. Letting herself in, she put her case in the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up someone was lying beside her, arms twined around her, pulling her back into a strong chest.

"Guess who?" he breathed in her ear. Christine smiled, but didn't open her eyes.

"Hmm… Brad Pitt?"

"Certainly not."

"Glad to hear it." Christine said, rolling over to look at him. He smirked and kissed her.

"Do you know how lovely you look when you sleep?"

"You're insane. I'm a mess." Christine yawned, stretching and sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"I didn't mean to sleep that long." She admitted. "Are you only just getting in?"

"About an hour ago. We had a few dramas that needed sorting out."

Christine's stomach growled and Erik smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"I love you." She said, kissing him swiftly before climbing out of bed and disappearing into the bedroom. Erik smiled again and went into the kitchen where he had left the tomato pasta on the oven. His eyes fell upon the wine that he had received earlier in the week from Kelly Delaney. He made it a strict point these days not to drink when Christine wasn't here. It would not do to start drinking every night. But tonight he opened the bottle and poured the wine into two glasses.

When Christine came out of the bedroom, looking markedly more awake, their dinner was set out at the counter, piping hot and smelling delicious. She breathed in heavily.

"That smells incredible."

"I hope it tastes good too." Erik said, pulling out a chair for her. Christine sipped the wine and then examined it.

"This is new."

"It was a gift. It's rather good." He commented.

"Yes, it is. Whoever it was, they should be complimented on their good taste." Christine smiled.

"It was Kelly Delaney."

"Oh, the reporter? That was nice of her." Christine commented, sipping the wine again. They ate mostly in silence, both too hungry to make conversation.

Once the dishes were washed and they were sat on the sofa, talking companionably, Erik asked,

"How are Max and his girlfriend?"

"Cara? Heaven only knows. They went out on Tuesday and Max came back looking happy so I don't think they're going to be ripping each other's throats out anytime soon. Then again, I could get back and find they've had a huge fight and aren't talking to each other." Christine said, rolling her eyes. Erik smiled and Christine decided to take advantage of his good mood.

"Are you going to tell me about James?"

"Tell you what about James?" Erik said, getting up to close the blinds. Christine eyed him.

"Tell me how you know him. And don't deny it, Erik. You're not fooling me."

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're referring to. Have you asked him about it?"

"Yes and he asked what you said. I told him that you said that you didn't know him and he said 'there you go' and refused to talk about it." Christine said grumpily.

Erik turned to look at her. She stared back, not turning from his gaze. After a while Erik said,

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to tell you about James."

"Why? Erik, I don't understand why you're being so… stubborn." Christine said, putting her wine down.

"You asked a question and I've given you my answer. Let's leave it at that." Erik said firmly, sitting back down. Christine sighed heavily and Erik took her hands in his.

"You'll have to trust me on this one. If I refuse to tell you something, Christine, please trust that I have a reason for doing so."

She hated it when he used the trust card. It always made her feel so guilty.

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter. But what is this I see? Why, I believe it's the formings of a plot amongst the fluff and angst! Well I never. And a good friend and I have been talking about cliff-hangers and I've decided to throw a few in during future chapters. Any complaints? Blame my friend! Mwahaha. **

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	8. Dance With An Angel

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Eight**

October arrived and brought with it cold weather. Christine woke up one morning to find Trister lying in the bed beside her, snuggling up for warmth. She hugged him and then checked the clock. 7:30, she really should get up. She lay for a few minutes, unenthusiastic at the thought of getting out of her comfortably warm bed. Eventually she sighed and sat up, pushing the covers back. Trister looked at her indignantly.

"I'm sorry, but some of us have jobs to get to." Christine told him firmly. He lowered his head, curling up on the warm duvet.

Nadir was already sat at the table, buttering bread to dip into a boiled egg the newspaper spread in front of him.

"Good morning." He said. Christine returned the greeting and reached for the cornflakes. Nadir looked up.

"Are you sure you don't want something hot to eat? It's going to be cold today."

"No, I'm not that hungry." Christine said, pouring milk over her cereal. "Anything in the paper?"

"Not much." He closed it and checked his watch. "I'll be coming to New York with you this weekend, by the way."

"Really? How come?"

"I'm meeting some business associates. They refuse to negotiate over the phone so I'll have to fly out." He explained.

"OK, I'll meet you back here on Friday and we can leave together." Christine nodded. Nadir stood up.

"I'll see you at dinner."

"Have a nice day."

Christine swallowed the last of her cereal and went to get her things. As she drove to the theatre her mind wandered to the coming weekend. Erik had already told her that they'd been invited to a black-tie ball being thrown by one of the opera's patrons.

"I'd rather not go but the owners have informed me that if I didn't the patron would take it as an insult." He explained.

"Erik, its fine. We'll go and have a good time." He snorted at that and she laughed. "OK, we'll have a bearable time."

She pulled into her parking place and locked the car, heading towards the entrance. The dead leaves had started to fall and lay thickly on the ground. Christine shivered, pulling her coat a little more tightly around her as she pushed open the door and headed down the corridor to the theatre. She found Stuart and Max talking quietly, both looking rather agitated.

"What's wrong?" She said, pulling her scarf off.

"It's Kim." Max said. Christine frowned. Kim was in charge of wardrobe and makeup.

"What's happened?"

"She got rushed to hospital in the middle of the night. Her husband said that she collapsed, they're running some tests." Max said solemnly. Christine put a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Do they know if she's going to be OK?"

"We'll find out later today. But even if she is, we're going to have to find someone to fill in for her; she's not going to be fit. And this late in rehearsals…" Stuart said as James came in and joined them.

"I just spoke to Kim's husband. They're still waiting for results but she's steady at the moment."

"Have you found anyone to replace her?" Max asked. James shook his head.

"Not yet."

Christine and Max exchanged a glance. He grinned.

"I'm assuming we're on the same wavelength here."

"I think so. I'll just make a call." Christine said, pulling her mobile phone out. James looked at Max.

"What's going on?"

"We might have just the person you need." Max promised.

A few minutes later Christine snapped her phone shut.

"She'll be here in an hour. We're lucky; she's just finished doing a show at the theatre so she'll have time."

"Who? Who is she? What are you talking about?" James said exasperatedly, on the point of ripping his own hair out. Christine smiled.

"June Winters. She did all the costumes by herself for a show that Max and I were in. She's excellent."

"Does she have much experience?" James demanded.

"She's doing an apprenticeship at a fashion office and as Christine said, she's just finished a show. She's older than Christine and me by a few years, I think she took a gap year to do some extra fashion work. The woman knows what she's doing." Max patted James on the shoulder. "You're not going to find someone better."

* * *

When Rebecca arrived, Christine, Max and Stuart were listening in amusement as June and James went through costume designs, arguing about various accessories and generally enjoying them.

"Is that June?" Rebecca asked.

"She's taking over for Kim. Kim got taken to hospital, but it looks like she'll be OK. Look at 'em. Like a house on fire." Max said. Rebecca sat down beside them, watching as June said,

"No. That won't work, look at the colour scheme, that's going to throw off all the work that Kim did with the dance costumes."

Rebecca laughed and looked at them.

"What are you guys doing this weekend? I'm hoping to get some people together to go out or something."

"That'd be great." Stuart grinned and Max nodded.

"What about you, Christine?"

"I'm in New York this weekend. Oh, that reminds me, I've got to find a posh dress." Christine groaned. "One of the patrons is throwing this big party and Erik and I have to go."

"That sounds fun."

"Well, it would be if Erik wasn't completely unsociable." Christine smiled. "But he's agreed to go and than I expect we'll sneak out early and go back to the penthouse."

"And we all know what you'll get up to then." Max winked. Christine pushed him in disgust.

"Max!"

"You're married, it's OK." Max said calmly. She hit him.

"That's none of your business, you pervert!"

"Hey, I'm not asking for details." He shuddered. "Dear god, please don't give me details!"

"So, you three have known each other for a while then?" Stuart said. They nodded and Max grinned.

"Although, we weren't always the best buddies we are now, isn't that right ladies?"

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked.

"He means that Rebecca and I were sworn enemies." Christine laughed. Rebecca smiled.

"Only during _The Phantom of the Opera_. And only because she got the part I auditioned for!"

"And we made up eventually." Christine added. Stuart grinned.

"So, who did you all play?"

"I was Christine, Rebecca was Carlotta and Max was the Phantom."

"And I was a damn good Phantom!" Max boasted. He saw Christine and Rebecca roll their eyes. "Well I was! Everyone said so. And you, Christine, weren't particularly complaining."

"He was so perverted, it was ridiculous. Especially during _The Music of the Night_."

"And _The Point of No Return_." Rebecca added.

Max looked mortally offended.

"How could you? I was a perfect gentleman!"

"Then how do you explain your actions involving the lingerie?" Christine demanded. Stuart choked on a mouthful of water.

"_What_?"

"Someone who had seen the show sent me some… some red lingerie." Christine, going slightly pink. "And I was going to throw it away. But as soon as Max found it, he went running around the theatre looking for Erik to show him!"

"You didn't!" Stuart grinned.

"No. Christine caught up with me and pinned me to the ground before I had a chance." Max said.

They were all laughing happily when James looked over.

"Shouldn't you be warming up?"

"Yes, sir." Stuart said, saluting him. James turned back to argue with June, Max joining them.

The rehearsal went well and at lunchtime Christine wasn't surprised to see Nadir meeting June. The designer grinned at her.

"I owe you one, Christine. This is going to be a good job."

"Hey, you're the best I know." Christine said. June looked at her sceptically. "OK, you're the only one I know. Not the point. Are you two going out for lunch?" Nadir nodded and she smiled.

"In which case, I'll see you later."

* * *

She joined Max, Stuart and Rebecca at the café and bought herself a sandwich. As they discussed the changes to the crew and the work they had done that morning, Rebecca said,

"I can't believe we've got less than two months before the opening night."

"I know, it's frightening." Christine agreed.

"When does your husband's opera start?" Stuart asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"January 1st. We finish January 31st so as soon as we've wrapped up I'm going out there." Christine said. "I can't wait. Not that I don't love working here, but it's just so much hassle flying out every other week."

They returned to the Opera House to find James looking pleased.

"Good work this morning, people. Let's do a run through of the first act and then we can do the second act tomorrow." As they took their places, Christine glanced at James. Fine. If he wasn't going to tell her what was going on, and Erik wouldn't, she'd find out for herself.

* * *

Borrowing Nadir's laptop, Christine clicked onto the internet and went to a search engine. She typed in a few words, hoping for results.

_Erik Destler_

_James Pewter_

_London_

_Opera_

A long shot, but better than nothing. She tapped the enter key and waited impatiently. Trister wandered into the room and flopped down by her side. She stroked his side absently as several pages popped up. Very few of them looked hopeful. She scrolled down until one caught her eye and she clicked on the link.

It was a history of a London Opera House. All that it gave was,

**_Producer:_** **_Erik Destler _**

**_Assistant Producer: James Pewter _**

**_Year: 2001 _**

**_Name of production: Un'età di amore_**

Christine frowned. Was that it? She went back to the search engine and typed in the name of the opera along with the other information. This time another webpage came up with information about the plot of the opera but nothing about James or Erik, other than that they had produced it together.

She closed the laptop and sat back, thinking. Erik had lied. He'd said that he didn't know James but obviously he did. So what had happened? Why had he felt the need to lie? And why didn't James want to talk about it either?

Nadir came in.

"Finished?" He said, nodding at the computer. She handed it to him.

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound very certain." He smiled. Christine eyed him. He had been with Erik for years, long before 2001. She chewed her lip briefly and then said,

"Nadir, were you with Erik when he was directing _Un'età di amore_."

Nadir paused and looked at her sharply. She held his gaze and Nadir sighed.

"If you have questions about James Pewter, ask Erik."

"OK, has every male in England sworn an oath to annoy me at every possible opportunity?" Christine burst out. "I've asked him, OK? He said he wasn't going to tell me. I asked James, he said to ask Erik. And now you! _Men_!"

She jumped up and stormed from the room. Nadir smiled in spite of himself.

"Charming girl." He said to Trister, who simply rolled onto his back, hoping to have his belly scratched.

* * *

By Friday, Christine's temper had calmed. She decided not to mention James this weekend, but wait until Erik was in England. At least that would give her time to come up with a game plan.

"You're plotting against your own husband." She said to herself as she drove to the house to collect Nadir and her suitcase. "That's not good. But on the other hand, he did lie to you." She paused. "And you're talking to yourself again. Something has to be done."

They hurried to the airport and once they were settled on the plane, Nadir promptly fell asleep. He had a remarkable talent for being able to go to sleep just about anywhere and be able to wake up, perfectly alert moments later. Christine opened her book and tried to immerse herself in the adventures of the characters. She gave up after half an hour and sighed, taking out her score to read over the notes she had made that week.

When they landed, Nadir called a taxi and they began the journey to the penthouse. Erik was still at work when they arrived and Nadir had dashed to use the shower before Christine had a chance. She scowled at the door and collapsed onto the sofa, turning on the television. There was little on, so she switched off and flicked on the radio instead, making tea as she did so.

Fifteen minutes later, Nadir was still in the shower. Christine banged on the door.

"Nadir, if you use up all the hot water, I swear to God that I'll-"

"Do what exactly?" Said Erik, from the doorway. Christine whirled around and smiled weakly.

"Uh… I don't know." He smiled and took his coat off.

"Good flight?"

"Boring. Nadir slept the whole way here. Do you want tea?" He nodded and she began to pour it. As she was adding milk, Nadir opened the bathroom door and smiled serenely.

"Hello Erik."

"Nadir."

They both stopped as Christine dashed towards the bathroom, skidded to a stop, ran back to Erik to press her lips against his before running back to the bathroom as though afraid someone would get there before her. The door slammed shut and Erik and Nadir exchanged a bemused look.

* * *

They spent the evening talking and watching television. It was extremely relaxing, which they all needed. At 10:30, Nadir decided to turn in. Christine stretched out on the sofa, her head in Erik's lap as he played with her hair, running the silken locks through his fingers.

"So Nadir and June are getting along well?" Erik said.

"It appears so. He's taken to meeting me after work, just so he can see her. I keep telling him that he may as well just give her a lift, it'll save time." Christine smiled. Erik smirked and Christine sighed, nestling into him.

"This is nice." She said absently. He nodded in agreement.

"We don't get enough moments like this anymore."

"There's never time." She murmured, closing her eyes.

Erik didn't reply. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

Nadir went off to a business lunch on Saturday and Erik had quite a lot of work to finish. He felt rather guilty about this but Christine assured him that it was fine.

"I'll meet Zack and Katrina. I haven't seen them in ages." She told him, referring to the two friends she had made during her time on the music course in New York.

* * *

Zack Timmons and Katrina Orlia were sat in the café when Christine arrived. Katrina instantly leapt up to hug her.

"Christy! Oh my god, what is wrong with you? You never wrote and you only emailed twice! I would be so mad if I wasn't so happy to see you!" She babbled. Christine laughed.

"I missed you too, Trina. And I'm sorry, everything's been so crazy." She turned to Zack who hugged her tightly.

"Missed you, Chris. We've got loads of gossip to catch you up on. I'll get you coffee."

The gossip took them the best part of two hours to go through and had Christine in stitches the whole time. The two could have made up a comedy duet, they were simply hilarious. Eventually she wiped her eyes and Katrina asked,

"So, tell us what married life is like!"

"When I find out I'll let you know. I only get to see Erik at weekends, with him being here and me in England. But as from January 31st I'm coming back to New York until Erik's opera is finished." Christine explained. Zack grinned.

"Trina and I are gonna have to fly out and see your opera, Chris."

"That'd be great! You could stay with Max, Meg and Tom. I mean, you might be a bit squished, but it'd still be fun." Christine said, instantly warming to the idea. She checked her watch and groaned. "Oh, I've got to go. Erik and I are going to this ball thing tonight and I've got to get ready."

"What time does it start?" Katrina asked.

"8 o' clock."

"You need four hours?" Zack said, bemused. Christine sighed.

"Oh, Zack, you poor innocent boy. You know nothing about women."

* * *

Erik ran finger uncomfortably around in the inside of his collar. He was used to dressing formally but it never made him feel particularly relaxed. He considered the white mask in his hands and then reached for the black one with a gold outline around the eye. It would make more of an impression, he decided.

"Christine, are you planning on staying in there all night?" He called to the bathroom. She laughed.

"I'll just be a minute!"

Erik lifted his eyes to the heavens as he placed the mask over the right side of his face. It fitted comfortably and he combed his hair back before tweaking his tie to make sure it was straight. He went into the living room. Nadir was relaxing on the sofa and smiled at his friend.

"Dressed to the nines, I see."

"I should make you come as well." Erik scowled.

"But you look so dashing. I'm sure Christine will be very impressed." Nadir winked. Erik sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe, if she ever leaves the bathroom."

"Keep your hair on, I'm coming!" Christine said, coming out of the bathroom with a pair of shoes dangling from one hand. She held out her arms so Erik could see her properly. "Well? Will I do?"

She was clad in an extremely flattering dark red dress that came down to her ankles in a flared skirt. The top section was strapless and it had a curious sheen to it, seeming to change from red to black in the light. Her hair was swept up into a mass of curls with tiny red flowers dotted into it.

"I'm going to take your staring and silence as a positive thing." She said dryly. Erik cleared his throat and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Nadir had no such problem.

"You look gorgeous, Christine."

"Thanks Nadir." She smiled sweetly, sitting on a kitchen stool to put her shoes on. Erik checked his watch. He'd ordered a car to pick them up that evening and it would be there soon.

"OK, so run me through this one more time so I don't make any mistakes. The host's name is Richard Crispin, his wife is Annette. They have two young children called Danny and Luke and they enjoy going to the opera. They're patrons of the Opera House and they're fans of your works." Christine recited the information Erik had given her. He smiled and nodded.

"That's about right."

She looked relieved.

"Good. Because if I mess up and they stop funding-"

"They'll adore you. Everyone does." Erik said, kissing her gently. She smiled helplessly and said,

"You're such a charmer."

"I do my best, my dear." He said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Bye Nadir."

"Have fun." Nadir called from the sofa. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's an extremely short list." Erik said, smirking as he held open the door for Christine.

* * *

Richard Crispin was a plump man in his fifties. He looked absolutely delighted to have Erik Destler at his party.

"Mr Destler, so delighted you could come!" He said, wringing Erik's hand enthusiastically.

"May I introduce my wife, Christine?" Erik said. Richard smiled and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure, Mrs Destler. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr Crispin."

He ushered them inside the magnificent ballroom. Christine was suitably impressed at the lavish decorations. Erik's hand enclosed around hers and she squeezed it reassuringly as the crowds bustled, people talking and greeting each other. They were spotted quickly by several people from the Opera House, who rushed over to greet their prime director. Christine listened in amusement and pleasure as they fussed over Erik, congratulating him on his work. It always seemed right that they did that. After all, it was only the credit that he deserved.

About half an hour later an orchestra struck up. Couples moved to dance to the energetic music and Erik handed Christine a drink.

"I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you." He said. Christine smiled.

"No, it's fine. You've got your adoring fans to please." He looked faintly embarrassed and she laughed leaning against him. "I'm serious, Erik. I don't mind."

They watched the swirling dancers and Christine found herself thinking about the first time that Erik had taken her out. To the opening of their local opera house, the one where she now performed. How they had had that perfect night, confessed how they felt for each other, exposed their deepest secrets. How long ago that had been.

"Would you care to dance?" Erik murmured in her ear. Another song was just starting, a calmer one than the previous.

"I'd love to." She replied. He took her hand and led her among the dancers. His hand went to her waist, pulling her close to him as his other hand took hers. She smiled, meeting his eyes as they began to dance and Erik found himself wondering once again at the miracle that she loved him. It seemed quite incredible. After all, she was an angel.

And why would an angel dance with a demon?

"What's wrong?" She whispered. He blinked.

"What?"

"You're frowning. Is something wrong?" She asked again, looking concerned. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just… you're beautiful."

Christine blushed and lowered her eyes. Erik smiled as they danced. It was only true, but it made her embarrassed all the same. The dance ended far too soon for his liking but Christine didn't release his hand.

"Another?" She suggested.

"Of course."

They danced for quite some time before agreeing to get a drink. Christine excused herself to go to the toilet and Annette Crispin quickly claimed him for a dance which he gave her obligingly. He returned to the table to drink his wine when a light hand rested on his arm.

"Mr Destler?"

He turned and saw Kelly Delaney beside him, smiling widely.

**A/N: Now, I get the impression that some of you people don't like Kelly. I don't know why! … Well, I can guess why. I intend to give her a bit more personality in future chapters! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they cheer me up rightly! Next week updates may be a bit sparse as I'm doing work experience and I'm going to be rushed off my feet. And then I'm back at school. Whoop-de-do. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	9. Happy Endings

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Nine**

"I thought that was you!" She said cheerfully. Erik smiled briefly. She was dressed in a slinky black dress that clung to her in a very suggestive way.

"Miss Delaney, I didn't know that you would be here."

"Mr Crispin asked for my editor to send someone to comment on how marvellous the party was and since I'm having trouble with your article, I figured I'd volunteer." She said airily. "How are you?"

"I'm well. Yourself?"

"Couldn't be better." She smiled.

Erik returned the smile and checked his watch. Had they really only been here for an hour and a half? It felt like just about forever. He couldn't leave yet. Kelly caught him looking and smiled.

"You're not having fun?"

"I'm not one for crowds." Erik replied, glancing at the crowded ballroom. Kelly laughed.

"I could have guessed that! Would you brave going into the crowds for a dance?"

He glanced at her. Was she asking him to dance? How strange… she smiled.

"Come on. It won't kill you, will it?"

"I doubt it will." He agreed and put his glass down, following her into the crowd as a new dance began.

* * *

Christine came out of the bathroom and made her way back to the place where she had left Erik. But he wasn't there. She looked around, wondering if he'd been kidnapped by some adoring fan. There he was! Dancing with…

Christine peered to see who it was. It certainly wasn't one of the women who had been chatting to him earlier, fans and patrons. This woman was much younger, blonde and extremely good looking in a skin-tight black dress. Christine stepped back, watching them dance slowly. Erik was saying something to her and she laughed, a hand on his shoulder.

Christine looked down at her hands, unconsciously picking at a nail. She didn't really want to watch this. But curiosity overpowered her. She glanced up again, catching a sight of the woman's face. She looked familiar… who was she? Christine strained her mind, trying to remember.

She was that reporter! The one who'd been interviewing Erik a few weeks back. What was her name? Christine couldn't remember. Had she always been that… seductive? Christine couldn't remember. She turned away, picking up her drink and sipping it, averting her eyes from the sight of her husband dancing with someone else.

She was being ridiculous. She knew it as well. Erik had danced with other women this evening, why was she so bothered about it now?

_Because she's beautiful. Look at her. You certainly don't compare!_ A horrible little voice in her brain hissed. Christine swallowed hard and put down her glass. She'd drunk quite a bit tonight; she didn't want to get a hangover in the morning. Not when she was going to be travelling.

The song came to an end and she looked over in time to see Erik press a kiss to the woman's hand. She laughed lightly and smiled at him before slinking off into the crowd. Christine looked away quickly as Erik made his way back, spotting her.

"There you are." He said, with a smile. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was just…" Christine didn't really know what to say. Erik glanced at her empty wineglass.

"Would you like another drink?"

"No, thanks. Erik… who was that woman? I thought I recognised her." Christine said, as nonchalantly as she could.

"Kelly Delaney. I believe you met her at the Opera House a while ago, during that interview."

"Oh, yes. That's right."

Erik looked at her closely.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Why?" She asked.

"You look a little… strained? Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Christine said with a reassuring smile. Well, what was she going to say? _Actually Erik, I'm being ridiculously jealous because you're dancing with a woman far more attractive than I am and I'm becoming intensely paranoid about it._

Erik checked his watch.

"Would you like to leave?"

"Erik, this is an important night for you." Christine pointed out. "There's no need to leave just because I'm tired."

"There certainly is a need. For a start, you are always my main priority. Second, I've had quite enough socialising for one night." Erik muttered, glancing at the crowd. Christine couldn't help smiling.

"Fine. Let's go."

They made their way surreptitiously towards the door and slipped out without anyone noticing. Well, almost anyone. Because one woman was watching rather closely, a rather bitter expression on her face.

Three guesses who.

* * *

They got back to the penthouse and Nadir was obviously asleep. Christine kicked her shoes off, pulling her hair out of its extravagant style as Erik removed his tie. He hung it over the back of a chair and glanced at her. Her head was bowed as she rubbed her feet, where the shoes had started to form blisters on her toes. A single dark curl was falling into her face. Without meaning to he reached out and pushed it back.

Christine looked up. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. For a moment she wondered what he was thinking. No… she was thinking if he was comparing. She swallowed hard and sat up. He turned away to remove his shoes. Christine watched him, picking her nails again.

"Erik?" She burst out. He looked at her. Tentatively Christine crossed to him and took off his mask. He blinked as the cool air rushed over the deformed skin.

Christine ran the pads of her fingers over the hideous flesh and then kissed it softly. Erik cupped her cheek.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"I just…" She didn't finish. She didn't need to. Because Erik had already lowered his mouth to hers, pulling her into his arms and moving swiftly towards the bedroom.

* * *

Kelly got back to her apartment and sighed, throwing her bag and coat onto a chair. She moved to the kitchenette and poured herself a wine. She already knew that she'd drunk too much but she didn't care.

Her eyes fell on a picture of herself and her ex-husband. His smile seemed mocking now, as apposed to the loving expression that it had once been. She still couldn't bring herself to put the picture away. Clinging to dreams, how very typical. He'd left her with nothing. Bastard… she sneered at the picture and then drained her glass before refilling it.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. Hadn't it half-killed her when he'd left? Why was she making sure that someone else would be hurt the same way? It wasn't that she wanted to hurt Christine Destler. But she would be. That couldn't be helped.

Life had been unfair to Kelly. Surely she deserved something good in her life now? And Erik was that something, she just knew it. He was everything that she had ever wanted. And life had given her the means to have him. If someone else got hurt in the process, that was a shame, but it couldn't be helped.

_My turn_, she thought. _My turn for a happy ending now._

_

* * *

_

Christine didn't want to wake up. She'd been having a nice dream, although she couldn't remember it now. But she wanted to carry on sleeping for a while. What had woken her in the first place?

It was probably that tickling sensation going up and down her arm. The feeling of fingertips running lightly over the skin. She smiled without opening her eyes.

"I'm not waking up, Erik."

"That's a pity." He said in an amused voice.

"Yes, it is. But it's true."

"Never mind. If you're not going to wake up, I'll just have to go and have a shower and get dressed and leave you here all by yourself. Of course, if you were awake, perhaps I could be tempted to stay a little longer…" He said suggestively.

Christine rolled over, smiling. He was propped up on one elbow, watching her.

"That's a tough decision, Mr Destler." She told him.

"Well, I won't rush you." He promised with a smirk. She smiled.

"That's nice to know."

Erik lowered himself on his elbow and kissed her. After a moment she smiled.

"Oh, yes. I am definitely awake."

"Good choice." He smiled. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I think so."

He lay down on his back, Christine resting her head on him. He stroked her hair.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong?"

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Last night, my dear. At the ball. You seemed rather despondent."

"I told you, I was tired."

"After last night I don't think that excuse is valid. You certainly didn't _seem_ tired." He smirked. Christine laughed quietly. "So… are you going to tell me?"

She considered it.

"…No." She said eventually.

"Why not?"

"Because. It's embarrassing." She mumbled, pulling the covers up over her head. Erik smiled and lifted the covers slightly to look at her.

"And you can't tell me?"

"No."

"I wish you would."

Christine sighed.

"Fine… I was being paranoid."

"About what?" Erik asked curiously. She chewed her lip.

"About… Kelly Delaney."

"Why…?" He said, confused. Christine looked down.

"No reason. That's why it's embarrassing. I just got all paranoid and stupid about you dancing with someone that gorgeous. It's not great for my ego, you know."

Erik stared at her. She was worried about him dancing with Kelly Delaney? She thought Kelly Delaney was more attractive than her?

"Christine?"

"Hmm?"

"You're right. You were being paranoid and stupid." He told her. She scowled and rolled away from him. He instantly reached out and tugged her back.

"There was one other woman I danced with last night who was absolutely stunning. Far more beautiful than Kelly Delaney."

"You did? I was only in the bathroom for ten minutes, exactly how many women did you dance with while I was gone?" Christine cried.

Erik simply looked at her and she flushed.

"Oh… you mean… right."

"Yes. I mean you, you ridiculous woman." He said with a smile. Christine buried her face in the pillow.

"I knew I'd get embarrassed."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that." He said, still smiling that little smile as he kissed her.

* * *

Christine was at the theatre early on Monday morning. June had wanted her in early for a costume fitting.

"There you are. Get a move on, I've got a lot to do today." June said, whipping a costume from a hanger and throwing it at her. "Put that on so I can make alterations."

"And a good morning to you too." Christine smiled.

"Have a good weekend?" June called as Christine went into the changing room.

"Yes, it was good. You?"

"Working mostly. Kim evidently had no sense of organisation. I've managed to sort everything now."

Christine came out wearing a white ball gown for the third act. That scene was a ball scene where Arietta would be trying to persuade Roberto to dance with Caroline, but asked her instead. June grinned.

"That's not bad. Stand on that stool." Christine did so and she began to turn the hem up slightly.

"You know, I think we could go a bit further with this dress." June commented, placing pins into the hem. "Really glamorous. Rebecca's is going to be an enormous one, really overdone so I want this a little understated. But there's no need to under-do it completely."

"What are you thinking?" Christine asked.

"Not sure. Maybe a little more glitter, a few faux diamonds. Leave it with me, I'll run through a few ideas."

She finished the hem and ordered Christine to take the dress off. Once Christine had pulled on her jeans and t-shirt again, June sat at a sewing machine.

"How was your party on Saturday night? Nadir told me about it."

"It was fine. A little dull, we left early." Christine said vaguely. "How are things with you and Nadir?"

June didn't look up from the sewing machine, pulling pins out.

"Fine. We're having dinner tonight."

"Good."

They fell into silence, save for the whirring of the sewing machine. June finished it and examined her work.

"I'll work on this later. See if Rebecca's here, I need to do her dress." Christine nodded and went out to the theatre.

"Rebecca, June wants you." She said, putting her bag down. Rebecca disappeared and Max smiled.

"Hey. How was your weekend?"

"It was good. So, what are we doing today?" Christine asked.

"The first act all the way through with no mistakes. In theory." Max said.

"No, not in theory. We will do it." James said, joining them. "I'm positive that we can get through this if we work hard."

"Always such an optimist!" Stuart grinned.

* * *

The rehearsal did go well, although not completely mistake free. Whilst James instructed Stuart on choreography, Christine drank from her water bottle thirstily. Rebecca, who was doing the same, grinned.

"I'm starting to think working hard is going to be hard work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Christine panted, wiping her brow. James shouted,

"Everyone off the stage so we can get the back drops in. Stuart, Christine and Rebecca, go and practise somewhere so we can get props done. Max, go with them."

They moved off to an ante-room with a piano. Christine sank into a chair.

"I'm exhausted."

"I know. But in an hour and a half you can go home." Max said, checking his watch. "Until then, give it your all. Remember, only about a month and a half before we open." He sat at the piano and launched into the opening song.

* * *

At the end of the day, they all went out into the car park, discussing the days work. Christine looked at Max.

"Want a lift?"

"Nah, Rebecca and I are going to pick up some stuff for tomorrow's rehearsal and then head home. Why don't you come over tonight, we can rent a film?"

"I might just do that." Christine said as they went off down the street. As she went to the car, she realised she'd left her bag inside. Muttering, she went back inside and when she came out, bumped into Cara.

"Sorry… oh, hi Cara!" She smiled. Cara returned the smile.

"Hi Christine. Have you seen Max? We're supposed to be meeting here."

Well, this was awkward, Christine thought. She hesitated.

"I think he got sent on an errand. He went to get some stuff for tomorrow."

"Oh…" Cara said, clearly disappointed. Christine hurried to make things better.

"He said he was going home right afterwards though. Why don't I give you a lift?"

"That'd be great, thanks." She smiled.

As they drove towards Jameson Street, Christine said,

"Are things OK with you and Max?"

"I don't know. I thought they were but then he started avoiding me. And he suggested meeting today but then he left without calling to tell me." Cara said, looking out of the window. Christine frowned. She'd have to talk to Max; this really wasn't fair on the poor girl. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Meg was in when they got home and she smiled brightly.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, is Max back yet?" Christine said.

"Not yet, but come and wait. Tom's got a meeting with his editor and I'm bored out of my mind!" She rolled her eyes as they went into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

They sat at the kitchen table chatting as they drank their coffee. Meg had tried her hand at baking a cake and they all agreed that it was pretty good.

"How's Erik?" Meg asked.

"He's fine. We went to that party thing on Saturday night, it was a little boring. And then I got all paranoid because he was dancing with this really beautiful woman and it was _so_ embarrassing." Christine winced at the memory.

"Did you tell him?"

"He figured it out. But it was OK. He got all charming and sweet." Christine smiled. Meg sighed.

"He's so romantic. I'd love for Tom to be like that."

"What, Tom's not a charmer?" Cara teased. Meg sighed.

"I adore him, don't get me wrong. But he's got the romantic spontaneity of a spoon."

They all burst into laughter as the front door opened and Max called,

"Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen!" Meg called. Max came in with Rebecca, both of them laden down with bags.

"I'm going to murder James. He said pick up this little thing for me. He didn't mention there were fifty little things." He muttered. And then his eyes fell on Cara.

"Cara? Oh! Oh, crap! I was supposed to-"

"Meet me outside the theatre." Cara finished dryly. "Christine told me you'd been sent out so she gave me a lift here."

"Cheers, Chris. God, Cara, I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind." Max said, apologising profusely.

Christine glanced at Rebecca.

"How'd you get roped into helping?" She asked curiously.

"Max promised me cake when we got here." She shrugged with a smile. Meg giggled, holding out a slice of the cake she had made. Rebecca seized it and Christine laughed, standing up.

"I'm going to go home and take a shower. I'll get dinner tonight, what do you want?"

"Indian!"

"Chinese!"

"Thai!"

"Chips!"

Christine sighed.

"I'll get a selection, OK? See you later."

* * *

Erik jerked awake suddenly. He'd dozed off on the sofa. Looking around, he tried to figure what had woken him. The telephone rang for a second time. He answered it groggily.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Christine…" He immediately perked up. "Yes, but its fine. I'm supposed to be working. How are you?"

"I'm OK. Just calling to see how you are. How was work?" She asked.

"Exhausting."

"I know that feeling."

He smiled and threw a glance at the work spread over the coffee table.

"I may just leave all this work until tomorrow."

"Get some sleep, Erik."

"I would have over the weekend but _somebody_ was keeping me busy." Christine could practically _hear_ the smirk and she laughed.

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted so easily."

"You'll have to help me with that problem this weekend." He commented.

"I look forward to it." She murmured. After a few more words, they hung up and Erik pushed the work to one side. It could wait until tomorrow, he decided, heading for bed.

**A/N: OMG, one update directly after the other? What is the world coming to? I really don't know. I felt like I'd been neglecting poor little Cara so I brought her in for a brief cameo. **

**Yes, I did come up with the opera plot. That was a struggle, since I've never actually _seen_ an opera. And it was commented that Erik and Christine did seem to be very couple-y and I agree. I'm just not so comfortable writing anything too… rated. So I hope this will suffice!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	10. Dates and Coffee

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter 10**

For Christine, the next couple of weeks were fairly uneventful. For Erik, they were a little more so. Not that he planned them that way. Things seemed to be going well at the opera house, Tony proving to be worth his weight in gold with the planning and designs. But for some reason he was finding himself more and more distracted. Tony had even commented on it.

One lunch, he dismissed the cast and settled in his office. He reached into a drawer and took out two aspirin. These headaches were getting more frequent. Tony knocked on the door and came in just as Erik swallowed the pills.

"Another headache?"

"Hmm. Have you got those programme roughs?" Erik said. Tony passed him the copies and frowned.

"Mr Destler, why don't you go to England a day early? I can handle things here and I think you could do with the time off."

"Absolutely not." Erik said flatly. Tony didn't argue. He knew better.

* * *

Christine sat in the music room and played some of the score from _Des Yeux d'Ange_. She sighed and closed the book. She couldn't settle on anything at the moment. It was a month until the show opened and James had been reminding them of the fact all day.

There was a knock on the door of the music room.

"Christine? Are you in there?" Nadir called.

"Yes, come in." He entered and she saw that his face was twisted into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to go to London for a few days. Four or five at the most. I hate leaving you here alone but it-"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Nadir! I'm not a child." Christine said crossly. "I'll be fine. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, the 30th."

"That's fine. Don't worry; I've got more than enough to keep me busy here." Christine assured him. He looked relieved.

"Alright… thanks Christine."

"Don't be silly. Go on. Aren't you having dinner with June tonight?"

"Yes." He smiled. "In fact I'd better be on my way to get her. I'll see you later."

He disappeared and Christine rolled her eyes as she began to play idly. And then a thought struck her in a way not dissimilar to that of an anvil dropping on her head.

Tomorrow was the thirtieth of October. But… _that_ couldn't be right.

She was five days late for her period.

Shock coursed through her, icy cold and boiling hot. And then rationalisation took place. Christine got to her feet quickly, rushing out of the music room to the sitting room, where she'd left her bag. She bumped into one of the servants on the way.

"Is everything alright, Mrs Destler?" Susan asked anxiously. Christine blinked and then nodded.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I've got to…" She darted into the living room and pulled the diary out of her bag, leafing through the pages, tearing one in her haste.

She hadn't been mistaken. There it was, clear as day. She should have started her period nearly a week ago and she was _never_ late. Christine sank into a chair, suddenly a little light-headed.

OK, she thought, look at this seriously. She and Erik had always used protection, every time. Not once had they gone without. They'd both been very sensible about it. Yes, contraception wasn't one hundred per cent effect but it was very close.

Couldn't stress affect the menstrual cycle? It seemed logical – after all, hadn't James been reminding them just today that they only had a month left before the opening night? Yes, that made much more sense, Christine decided. But, just to be sure, she'd buy a pregnancy test tomorrow after rehearsal.

And there was no need to tell Erik. She wouldn't worry him over what could be nothing.

* * *

Erik left the Opera House, pulling his coat around him. The weather had turned rather chilly and he was grateful for the warmth. As he went down the steps someone called his name. He turned and saw Kelly walking towards him.

"Miss Delaney." He nodded with a brief smile. She smiled back widely.

"Hi Mr Destler. Are you just finishing? It's kinda late."

"There's a lot of work to do." He said. She nodded.

"I know. I can't wait for the opera though. I love seeing them, but I don't get much of a chance."

"I hope it will meet your expectations."

She smiled, her cheeks an attractive pink in the cool weather.

"Do you live in the area?" Erik asked.

"No, I was just visiting a friend and I figured I'd walk around for a while before heading home. Gives me a chance to clear my head." Kelly said. Erik looked at his watch.

"We're not far from my apartment. Would you care for a coffee?"

"I'd love one!" She said, looking positively delighted. Erik began to lead the way to his penthouse as they spoke amiably about the weather.

Kelly was clearly impressed with the penthouse, admiring the view and the décor.

"You've got a great place here, Mr Destler."

"The Opera House supplied it for me." He said, putting the kettle on for coffee. Kelly looked around and caught sight of the score for the opera. She picked it up and Erik said,

"I'd rather you didn't look at that."

"Ah, of course. Going for the surprise opening?"

"It's rather effective." He smiled. Kelly's eyes fell onto a wedding picture. Christine and Erik beneath a tree, both with large smiles, full of happiness.

"Nice picture."

"Thank you."

"I've still got mine up at home. I guess I should take it down." She said dolefully. Erik looked up.

"You're married?"

"Divorced. He left me last year." She said, sitting at the counter in the kitchen as Erik poured hot water into the coffee pot. "I was a total mess. But I managed to pick myself up and got into journalism."

Erik looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm better off without him. I heard a bit about him recently. He's working abroad now. I'm glad." She said. "He was… difficult. I guess we rushed into it. We were only dating for about eight months before we got married."

"That was a little soon."

"I loved him at the time. It was kinda foolish really; I didn't even know him that well. I was just… enamoured." She said.

Erik considered her.

"I've been very lucky." He said slowly. "To have found someone like Christine."

"See, I didn't really get that. She seems so different to you." Kelly said curiously. Erik shrugged.  
"We are different in many ways. And yet very similar. We had both been alone for a long time before we met. I had very much given up on finding someone and she wasn't really looking for someone. But when I met her, I was fascinated by her. Milk and sugar?"

"Please. So was it love at first sight?" Kelly asked. Erik considered.

"I don't know. The first time I saw Christine she was sat alone at the back of a theatre, waiting to audition. And then she sang for us and… I wouldn't say that I fell in love with her then. But I got to now her throughout the preparation for the show and every new thing I found out about her made me adore her that little bit more."

Kelly forced herself to smile.

"That's sweet. I don't suppose you've got a brother, have you?"

"No, I'm very relieved to say. I have no family." He said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"None? What about your parents?"

"Both dead. I don't consider either of them a great loss, if I'm going to be frank." Erik said dryly. Although this hadn't always been true. In his early childhood he had strived so hard to please his parents. Or, more particularly, his mother.

Amelia Destler had been a stunning woman, loved by many and desperate for a child. How much of a disappointment he must have been to her, Erik had often thought, rather bitterly. His mind returned to that night, stood in the doorway to his room watching the doctors and nurses run past to his parent's bedroom at the opposite end of their London home. It was the same house but I could have been a different world to someone who rarely left his room. And that room where his mother lay dying was a different universe altogether…

* * *

_"Father?" Marcus Destler turned and saw the lanky sixteen year old nearby, the rough cover on his face._

_"Go back to your room." He said harshly._

_"She hasn't got long, has she?" Erik said quietly. Marcus slumped, his shoulder rounded._

_"…No… no, she hasn't."_

_"I want to see her."_

_"No, Erik. Go to your room."_

_The turquoise eyes seemed to spit fire at him._

_"Let me see her."_

_"No."_

_"I want to see her! She's my mother!" He tried to move past to the bedroom but Marcus caught his arm, dragging him back. Erik struggled against his father's iron grip._

_"Let me see her!"_

_"No, Erik!"_

_"She's my mother, I must see her!" Erik shouted and Marcus rounded on him furiously._

_"She doesn't want you, Erik!"_

_Erik fell back, staring at his father. He knew it was true. She had never wanted him. Why would she know? Why should he make her suffer in her final moments, inflicting his face on her?_

_Marcus gazed down at his son and a doctor called his name urgently. He turned and left without looking back. Erik watched him go before returning slowly to his room_.

* * *

"Mr Destler?" He snapped out of his memories to see Kelly Delaney looking at him in gentle concern. "Is everything OK? Lost you there for a moment."

"Lost in my memories." Erik said quietly. "Some I'd rather forget."

Kelly looked down at her coffee.

"We've all got a few memories we'd like to forget. Those tend to be the ones that hang on hardest." Erik couldn't disagree with that. Kelly looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Perhaps we just keep them so we won't make the same mistakes twice."

"Perhaps."

"I've learned my lesson now." She said, keeping her eyes on his. "I would go after a guy like him again. I need someone who I know would love me back."

Erik tore his gaze away from hers uncomfortably.

"That's very wise." He said, drinking some of his coffee. Kelly looked down at her own cup, smiling to herself. After a moment she said,

"I'd better go. I've got some stuff to do. This was… this was really nice, Mr Destler."

She held out her hand to his and he squeezed it gently.

"Goodbye Miss Delaney."

"I'll see you around." She smiled before letting herself out. Erik stared at the closed door and then shook his head in disbelief. He had _not_ imagined that. She had definitely been… flirty.

He decided to try and forget the whole incident with a hot shower and a big pile of paperwork.

* * *

Christine was desperate for rehearsals to end and dreading it at the same time. When James finally dismissed them, she picked up her bag and headed for the exit. Max caught up with her.

"Hey Christine. Coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'm just going to get an early night. Maybe tomorrow." He looked at her oddly.

"Christine, tomorrow is Friday. Erik's coming home isn't he?"

She stared at him and then blinked.

"Oh, yes. Max, I've got something to do, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" She gabbled, dashing for the door. Max stared after her. Rebecca joined him, frowning, clearly having overheard.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"You tell me." Max said slowly.

* * *

Christine stared at the array of pregnancy tests in the chemists. The woman at the counter was writing down stock and Christine hovered nearby. Eventually she looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I… I need a…" She gestured helplessly and the woman smiled.

"Right. Do you know which one?"

"No."

"How late are you?"

"About a week." Christine mumbled. The woman nodded, eying the tests before selecting one.

"I think this one is your best bet. Of course these aren't always correct, but you get two in a pack. If both say the same result you can be fairly certain."

Christine quickly paid and took the bag. The woman smiled pleasantly.

"Have a nice day." She said airily before returning to her previous task. Christine lifted her eyebrows.

A nice day… right.

* * *

She got back to the house on Rochdale, managed to avoid all the servant and slipped into the en suite bathroom from the bedroom. She followed the instructions on the packet, wrinkling her nose a little and left the two tests to their decisions.

She wandered out into the bedroom, impatient. There was a knock on the bedroom door and she jumped a mile.

"Yes?"

"You've got visitors, Mrs Destler." A servant called. Christine cast a desperate glance at the bathroom and closed the door tightly before leaving the bedroom and going downstairs. Max and Rebecca were stood in the entrance hall. Christine frowned, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Checking up on you." Max said.

"Christine, what's up with you? You've been distracted all day, you completely forget about Erik coming home tomorrow and you ran out of the theatre like it was on fire today." Rebecca said, frowning slightly in concern.

Christine glanced at her watch. Two minutes.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just… I'm just tired. I'm nervous; I'm only just realising how little time we have left. I just wanted to get home and practise and get an early night." She said earnestly and then smiled. "I'm sorry for making you worry. But I'm fine. Seriously."

They both looked at her in disbelief. Christine looked at her watch again. One minute.

"Late for something?" Max asked.

"No… I… I left the bath running upstairs. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled. Max and Rebecca exchanged a glance and Christine sighed. "I'm fine! Really, go on. Max, you go and call Cara. Rebecca, you go and… do whatever you had planned for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both looked thoroughly unconvinced but left all the same. Christine turned and ran, two steps at a time, up the stairs. She practically threw herself through the bedroom door, locked it behind her and moved towards the bathroom.

She froze as she opened the door. Suddenly this all seemed far too frightening. She looked down at her abdomen. Was there someone in there? Was there an actual person growing inside of her? That was terrifying and so… so grown up. Christine knew she was twenty five and being pregnant might not be such a big deal. But that didn't stop it being a scary prospect.

"Look, you're not getting any _less_ pregnant by standing here." She told herself sternly and forced herself to march over to the surface where the two sticks sat. She stood over them, eyes closed, contemplating her fate. Her heart was beating impossibly fast and she knew that her hands were trembling.

Christine opened her eyes and looked down at the two tests, both of which displayed their results as clear as day.

**A/N: That's all folks! Mwahaha! Oh my gosh, I'm dastardly. And remember, don't try and guess because you could be entirely wrong! Tee hee. Anyway, next chapter may be a while. Work experience is hard! I'm working at my local bookshop and today I got to use the till and the scanner. I like the scanner. It beeps. Heh. **

**Anyways, please leave a review and make my day! This chapter is a little shorter than usual but what it lacks in length it makes up for in cliff-hangers. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	11. The Worst Is Yet To Come

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Eleven**

Erik glared at the airport announcements board.

Cancelled. His flight had been _cancelled_. Furiously he crossed to the payphone and called the house, dreading to think what Christine would have to say about this.

* * *

Christine didn't know anything about it. She was at work, struggling through the aria and on the point of screaming in frustration.

"No! Christine, start again and give me that high C straight away!" James shouted. She ground her teeth and waited for the piano introduction. James looked as though he were about to start pulling his hair out.

"Forget it! We'll finish on Monday, everyone get out!" He shouted.

Christine ran her hands through her hair. She was extremely relieved about the early finish on Fridays. Another morning like this and she might just go insane. As she put her things away, her mobile phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Destler, its Peter." Christine was surprised. The servants rarely rang her mobile.

"What's up?"

"We got a call from Mr Destler. His flight has been cancelled and he's trying to book another but it's not looking hopeful." Peter said nervously.

Christine closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"OK. Thanks Peter, I'll call him."

"You're welcome." He hung up and Christine rubbed her forehead. Well. This was just _perfect_ wasn't it?

"Hey Christine, want to come to the pub for lunch?" Max asked. Christine shook her head.

"Meg and I are having lunch."

"OK, see you later then."

* * *

Christine sat in the living room of 42 Jameson Street as Meg handed her a sandwich.

"Here. It's your favourite. Tuna, mayonnaise and lettuce on rye bread." Meg smiled brightly. Christine smiled.

"Thanks Meg."

Meg sat opposite with her own sandwich and said,

"What did Erik say?"

"He doesn't think he's going to be able to get another flight." Christine said miserably. "I'll have to wait until next weekend to see him."

"That sucks."

"It sucks big time."

Christine bit viciously into her sandwich as Meg turned the television on. She froze and swallowed the mouthful hastily.

"Meg, is the mayo off? This tastes weird." She said, wiping her mouth in disgust. Meg shook her head.

"My sandwich is the same and it tastes fine." She said. Christine put her sandwich down and looked at her friend.

"Meg… I need to tell you something."

"That sounds ominous." Meg grinned and then saw the look on her friends face. "What is it?"

Christine took a deep breath.

"You can't tell _anyone _about this, OK?"

"OK. What is it?" Meg said seriously, worried by Christine's manner. Christine swallowed hard, breathed deeply again and said quietly,

"I think I might be pregnant."

This took a moment to sink in. Meg stared at her.

"What?"

"I might be pregnant."

"Did you take a test?" Meg asked quickly.

"Two. Last night."

"What did they say?"

"That's the problem! One said that I _was_ and one said that I _wasn't_." Christine said irritably. "For god's sake, make up your mind!"

"OK, don't worry about it. Eat your sandwich and I'll call the doctor. They've probably got more accurate tests." Meg said, reaching for the phone. Christine bit her sandwich again and then shuddered.

"Seriously, Meg, this is disgusting."

"Give it here." Meg said, taking the sandwich. She bit a chunk off and shrugged. "Tastes fine to me. Of course it could be your crazy pregnant hormones."

"Maybe it's one of those phantom pregnancies." Christine suggested.

Meg looked at her and burst out laughing. Christine stared.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just… Erik and the mask… _phantom_ pregnancy!" Meg giggled. Christine looked at her and then couldn't help smiling at her unconscious joke.

"That's _terrible_, Meg!"

"Hey, you said it!"

"Just call the bloody doctor." Christine chortled.

* * *

Erik threw his suitcase bitterly onto the floor and sank into a chair, holding his head in his hands. All week he'd been waiting for this and his hopes had been dashed. He wouldn't see Christine for another week.

His headaches were getting worse, despite the prescribed medicine. Yes, Tony had finally convinced him to see a doctor. And don't for one minute think that _that_ had been an easy task. The doctor's opinion that the headaches were stress related was expected. Erik had had this problem before. Erik swallowed two pills and went to the shower, switching it on viciously and standing in the hot force of the water. His headache slowly ebbed away and Erik put on some comfortable clothes before settling at the piano to play something relaxing.

The telephone rang but Erik let the machine get it. There was a beep and a female voice spoke.

"Hi, Mr Destler? It's Kelly Delaney here. Sorry to bother you but I think I left a bag at your apartment. You've got my number, so if you could call and let me know when it'd be OK to pick it up, that'd be awesome. Thanks."

He picked up the phone just before she said goodbye.

"Hello Miss Delaney."

"Oh, hey! I didn't think you'd be in, I thought you were going to England."

"There's been an unforeseen change of plan. I'll be here this weekend. You can pick your bag up when it is convenient for you." Erik said, glancing at the bag under the kitchen table. He'd briefly noticed it that morning but hadn't taken it in.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow afternoon at about three. Can I come by then?"

"That's fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said cheerfully. Erik put the receiver down and stretched. His back ached, probably from being hunched over paperwork for too long that morning.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to be with Christine right now, wanted to be able to reach out and pull her into his arms, to kiss her, to smell her, to simply have her nearby. Even when they'd been working in the Opera House together they had spent hours apart, but he always knew that she was close, that he could still just call to her and she would come to him.

It made all the difference in the world, that knowledge.

* * *

Christine sat nervously in the doctor's office, waiting for the result of her test. The doctor was a pretty woman called Doctor Pine.

"Does the father know there is a possibility of your pregnancy?" Dr Pine asked.

"No… no, he's working in New York. He was supposed to come home yesterday but his flight got delayed. I'll be seeing him next weekend." Christine explained.

"OK. Now, let's see…"

Doctor Pine took the test and examined after a moment. She put it to one side and wiped her hands on an antibacterial wipe. And then she smiled.

"Congratulations, Mrs Destler. That's a positive test. You're pregnant. I'd say about two weeks so far."

Christine stared at her. Her smile faded slightly.

"Would you like me to get your friend?" Christine nodded dumbly and Doctor spoke to the receptionist on the intercom. Meg came rushing in, looking like an avenging angel.

"Christine?" She said, kneeling beside her friend's chair. Christine nodded again and Meg smiled.

"You are? You really are?"

"Yes." Christine said weakly. "I can't believe it…"

"It's always a big shock. I'll let you two talk for a moment and get you some pamphlets and things. Then we can talk about making some hospital appointments for scans."

Meg clutched Christine's hands.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I… I don't know. I'm just… Meg, I'm going to have a baby. A person is sitting inside me, a real person."

"Christine, you're going to be a mother." Meg said softly. "You're going to have a baby; you're going to be a mummy."

"I am… Meg, I'm going to be a mother."

An explosion of joy, terror and love at the thought rushed through her and she squeezed Meg's hand as Dr Pine returned. She smiled at the pair.

"Here are some things you'll need now. Diet, preparations, that sort of thing. There are also a few books you might want to read, they're available at the local library. I'll send your file to the hospital and they'll contact you about scans."

"Thanks Doctor Pine." Christine smiled, taking the leaflets.

In the car on the way home, Christine said,

"Meg, promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone. Not before Erik knows."

"Of course not. Not even Tom could force this out of me."

"I can't believe the baby doesn't like tuna. I _love_ tuna. If I'm not allowed to eat tuna for nine months I'm going to be one grumpy pregnant lady." Christine said sadly. Meg laughed.

"Don't worry! Maybe you'll get over it. You just worry about the morning sickness."

"Well, that's just perfect. Hopefully I won't start to show too much before the opera finishes. I'll be four months gone by the time we finish."

"Maybe Jun will be able to alter the clothes so you don't show too much." Meg suggested. Christine nodded, glancing through the leaflets.

But before anything came the hardest part. Telling Erik. She couldn't do it over the phone. It'd have to wait until she went to New York the following weekend.

Christine didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. So she settled for a healthy mix of both.

* * *

Erik got up from the piano as there was a knock on the door. Kelly Delaney stood in the hallway and she smiled at him.

"Hi. Sorry for being so stupid, I couldn't believe it when I got home and realised I'd left it here."

"It's not a problem." Erik assured her. "You're lucky my flight was cancelled."

"It was? You must be so disappointed."

He nodded and she patted his arm.

"There's always this weekend, right?"

"Yes. There is." It was the only thing he was clinging to at that particular moment in time. Kelly smiled and Erik said,

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, what have you got?"

"Tea, coffee, several alcoholic beverages, although I don't tend to indulge in them during the day."

"Coffee'd be great." She said, slipping onto a stool. Erik found a box of cookies that Christine had bought when she had been there last. She had a sweet tooth and Erik usually made sure there was something for her, but had forgotten that time.

"Cookies? You don't really seem like a cookie-munching kinda guy." Kelly teased, taking one.

"They're Christine's. I'm not particularly fond of biscuits." Erik admitted. "And it doesn't help with Christine teasing me that they'll go… what was the phrase? 'Straight to the thighs' were her exact words, I believe."

Kelly snorted in laughter and glanced down.

"Your thighs look fine to me." She smiled. Erik shifted uncomfortably.

"She only says it to make me feel awkward."

"I think it may be working." Kelly said, that tiny smile growing slightly as her eyes glittered. Erik hurriedly began to make coffee. Kelly watched, allowing herself to admire him.

"May I ask you something, Mr Destler?"

"You may. I can't promise I'll answer." He said vaguely.

"Why do you wear a mask?" She asked, leaning on the counter with folded arms. Erik straightened, plugging the kettle in.

"Because there isn't a reason not to." He said calmly.

Kelly lifted an eyebrow.

"Care to be a little vaguer?"

"My main reason, Miss Delaney, is because I like to be different. In my particular line of work it takes a lot of originality to become superior. I wear the mask to remind me that I am different and because I feel different, I am able to direct differently." Erik said, spooning coffee into the machine. Kelly looked at him closely for a moment.

"That's very… eccentric."

"As Nadir likes to put it, I can afford to be eccentric. If you saw someone in the street dressed in a mask you'd write him off as mentally disabled or idiotic. Give him a few bank notes and he becomes eccentric."

"Well, aren't we feeling philosophical today?" She teased. Erik smirked.

"As Bertrand Russell put it '_A philosopher is a person who never feels badly after he has made an ass of himself_.'"

Kelly laughed as he poured hot water.

"God, you're amazing. You are definitely one of a kind."

"I'm glad you think so."

"My opinion counts?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't it?" He said. "Milk and one sugar, correct?"

* * *

Nadir returned from London on Tuesday. Christine was already home from work and sat in the living room, pouring intently over a book. Nadir entered silently and tried to see the title of the book but couldn't.

"Christine?" She looked up sharply and then smiled, slipping the book into her bag.

"Nadir! How was London?"

"Frustrating. Honestly, it's like these people aren't willing to do everything _my_ way!"

"Shocking." She agreed in a mock-solemn voice. He smiled and they hugged.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I had some spare time this weekend so I thought I'd go to the library." Christine said, sitting down.

Nadir looked surprised.

"Spare time? You mean Erik let you leave the bedroom long enough?"

"Nadir!"

"What?" He said innocently. Christine scowled.

"I expect that sort of talk from Max, but not from you! And Erik didn't come home. His flight was cancelled and he couldn't get another one." She said, tucking her feet underneath her on the sofa, not meeting his eye. Nadir sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll be seeing him this weekend though. And I'm determined to make it up to him." She said firmly. Apparently this came out a lot more suggestive than she meant it to because Nadir snorted and she threw a cushion at him.

* * *

Unfortunately Nadir was a lot brighter than appearances would suggest. He soon figured out what was going on. Christine wasn't sure whether it was the new diet, the pregnancy leaflets he found in the desk drawer or the fact that two days later her morning sickness started. Anyway, he put two and two together. She emerged weakly from the bathroom having deposited the contents of stomach in toilet and found Nadir waiting with a cup of tea.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Erik doesn't know?"

"No."

"You're telling him this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Oh… OK."

She only hoped that telling Erik would be so easy.

* * *

Erik watched the first act and then stopped them.

"Carol, move the dancer left three paces and start from the second pirouette. Michelle, that was good but I want to hear a little more emotion in the first verse. Go from the beginning." He called. Tony said,

"It's starting to come together well."

"Hmm. This act anyway. The second and third are still up in the air."

"We can start act 2 next week. This one is practically done. Why not just do a run through of this first thing and then start new material late morning?"

"Yes, we'll do that." Erik agreed.

* * *

He left the Opera House pleased with the day's work and considerably more relaxed than he had been in recent times. He had a few pieces of paperwork to finish that evening and then Kelly Delaney was coming to see him with a few final details for her article. He suspected that she now felt more comfortably around him and wanted to see if she could get more in depth answers. And he didn't particularly have a problem with that. He rather enjoyed the company. It was all very well burying yourself in paperwork but he still needed contact with the human race occasionally.

Kelly arrived at 7:30 with a bottle of wine and a packet of cookies.

"So Christine doesn't think you ate all the others and start warning you about your chubby thighs." She winked. Erik frowned and glanced down at his thighs rather self-consciously. Kelly laughed and handed him the wine.

"I'm kidding, Mr Destler."

"I hope so or you can certainly take your questions elsewhere." He grumbled. Kelly sat down and flipped open her notebook, as well as placing a tape recorder on the surface. She didn't want to miss anything.

Erik poured them both wine and answered her question truthfully, elaborating considerably more than he had at their previous meetings. Kelly noted down most of it, letting the recorder get the rest. This article was going to be a hit, she already knew it. How could you not be entranced by this man? She'd already selected a picture for the main page of the article. It was a headshot of Erik standing in front of the red velvet curtains of the Opera House, his mask glinting mysteriously in the light and his eyes half cast into shadows that made the pupils seem depthless.

Kelly looked at him as he refilled their wine glasses. She couldn't stand this. Being so close to him and yet not being able to touch him. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, to kiss that perfectly shaped mouth, to peel that mask away and caress the skin beneath it.

_Soon_, she thought as she accepted her wineglass with a smile that he returned, if only briefly.

_Soon_.

And it would be soon. Sooner than he knew. Because Kelly was done with waiting.

* * *

Friday was one of those dismal autumn days where it never seemed to stop raining. Erik walked home quickly. He had plans for tonight. Christine was due in an hour and he had a lot to do.

Dinner was already in the oven. He had prepared it that morning and simply turned the oven on. Several bouquets of red roses lay on the counter. He set about preparing them and placing them strategically around the room. All those years of set designs had not failed him. He was determined to make sure that Christine would forgive him for the previous weekend. Although she had assured him over the phone that she already had, he would not take that for granted until she was in the room with him and he had seen the look on her face.

He adjusted the lights so they were bright enough to see by but dim enough to make the room seem romantic. Erik changed into black trousers and a red shirt, checking that he didn't need to shave, making sure that Christine's favourite wine was ready on the surface with two wineglasses beside it.

Nothing could go wrong tonight. Nothing.

By the time had had done this the hour had passed. How had time gone so quickly, he thought anxiously, checking the details again before putting on a CD of soft classical music. It filled the apartment and he stood by the window, getting a different perspective of it to make sure it looked right from every angle. He moved a vase full of roses to a different table, considered it, and then moved it back again.

Erik knew that he was fidgeting. But Christine would be here any moment and he couldn't wait. Two weeks? Why not just separate them for two years? It would be no less painful.

And then, to his delight, there was a knock on the door. Erik smiled and called for her to enter. His smile faded slightly.

"Miss Delaney?"

She looked at him, her eyes dark and smoky. She moved into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"I had to see you." She murmured. Erik frowned. She was wearing an insanely tight dress, showing every contour of her body, her hair loose and soft. She looked incredible but Erik barely noticed. He glanced at his watch.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go, Miss Delaney."

"Erik, please…"

She moved towards him. Erik stepped back and she gazed at him.

"What's wrong with you, Erik? You can't say that you don't feel this between us." She said huskily. Erik stared at her. What the hell…? The woman was insane.

"There is nothing between us. I want you to leave."

"Don't say that…" She whispered, slipping her arms around his neck, a scent of perfume wafting over him. "Don't… I don't want to hold this back anymore…"

Her mouth pressed against his. For the briefest moment Erik was frozen with shock and then lifted his hands to push her away. But she broke off from her own accord and looked away.

Erik's heart went cold. He knew what she was looking at. He had heard the door open and, sure enough, when he looked at the doorway, Christine stood there, her face as pale as a ghost.

**A/N: Longer chapter. Better cliff hanger! But a fast update so you can't complain! I've sat here for a good three hours churning this out!**

**Sorry for my crazy English lingo – the till is where you put the money from sales. It's got a different name in America but I'm sleepy and out of computer time. So leave a review and tell me how evil I am! Mwahaha!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	12. Message After Message

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twelve**

Time stopped.

And then there was a _thud_ as Christine's suitcase slipped from her hand and she stepped back. Erik stepped towards her.

"Christine…" He whispered.

But she spun around and fled. Erik made after her but Kelly caught his arm.

"Erik-"

"Get out of here!" He spat, pushing her away and chasing after his wife. He burst into the corridor just as the elevator doors closed. Erik swore and fell towards the stairs.

* * *

Christine clattered down the front steps of the building, bumping into a group of people. They said something but she ignored them, hailing a taxi and clambering into the back seat.

"The airport." She gasped, slamming the door shut. The car started off down the street and she twisted in her seat to see Erik fall through the doors of the building. He looked around wildly and she slid down in her seat, her hands over her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears.

"You OK?" The driver asked in concern. She nodded mutely, as cold, penetrating numbness flooded her body.

* * *

Erik walked slowly down the corridor to the penthouse.

Christine was gone.

He looked down at her suitcase that still lay in the doorway and then moved it inside. To his fury, Kelly was still stood by the window. She turned to him.

"Erik?"

"Get out." He said, his teeth clenched. She frowned slightly and stepped towards him.

"Erik, I-"

"Get _out_!" Erik shouted, unable to hold back the fury. She fell back.

He seized one of the carefully arranged glass vases and threw it at the wall. It shattered, scattering shards of glass and crimson roses everywhere. Kelly cried out and left, eyes wide with fear.

Erik fell to his knees, leaning on the suitcase, breathing heavily and trying to ignore the clenched pain that shot through his chest.

* * *

Nadir had been looking forward to a peaceful weekend. No such luck. It was gone midnight when he was woken by Maria, one of the servants. She was dressed in a dressing gown and looked terrified.

"Mr Khan, please wake up!"

"Maria? What is it?" He said, sitting up.

"It's Mrs Destler… She's…"

"Christine? She's in New York?"

"No, sir. She's in her bedroom, but… please come!"

Nadir pulled on a robe and half-ran through the house to the master bedroom. Several servants were gathered, looking concerned and panicked.

"Mr Khan, what's going on?"

"She won't tell us what's wrong."

He pushed through and saw Christine, with two other servants. She was pulling her thins out of the wardrobe and drawers and throwing them into bags, her face carefully blank. Trsiter sat nearby, watching curiously. He caught her arm.

"Christine, what's happened?"

"Go back to bed, Nadir

"Christine, you're supposed to be in New York." Nadir said. She didn't reply, stuffing some pictures into a bag. Nadir turned to look at Maria. "Get Mr Destler on the phone. He'll be worried sick about her."

"No!"

They all stared at her. She had stopped, still clutching a shirt in one hand. Nadir noticed for the first time that she was pale and trembling. He frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. She looked at him and then closed her eyes and looked away, putting things away but more slowly now.

"Christine, have you had a fight with Erik?"

She stiffened, seized the bags and pushed her way out of the room. They all followed as she went downstairs. In the entrance hall, Nadir snatched one of the bags from her and took her arm firmly.

"That's enough, Christine. You are going to tell me what's going on."

"No."

"Christine!" Nadir snapped.

"No!"

"Tell me what happened!"

"I… I…" She stammered. Nadir shook her slightly.

"Christine, what has happened with Erik?"

"He… Nadir, he…" She began, tears threatening to spill over.

The phone rang and Nadir glanced at it. Maria answered nervously.

"Hello? Oh! Oh…" She looked at the pair, terrified. They all knew who it was. Nadir looked down at her.

"Talk to him!"

"No."

"Christine, whatever he's done it can't have been so bad that-"

"He was with another woman, Nadir!" She cried and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

Several gasps went up from the hovering servants and Nadir's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"He was… I got there and he was _kissing_ her and…and…"

"Mr Destler, please, I-" Maria stammered as furious sounds came from the telephone. Nadir took it quickly.

"Erik?" He listened and then looked at Christine. "She's here. He wants to talk to you." He told Christine. She shook her head fiercely.

"No. I'm going to my house." She said, picking up her bags and walking to the door, quietly furious, Trister at her heels.

"Christine, what should I tell him?"

"Anything. It's not like he'd even give a damn!" She spat, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She drove quickly through the streets to her home and sat in the car for a few minutes once she'd parked. The tears that had been threatening all the way home had finally reached breaking point and she held her head in her hands and sobbed. Only one thought ran through her mind.

_Why, Erik? Why?_

After ten minutes she took a few gulping breaths and picked up her bags. She didn't have all of her belongings but she refused to stay on Rochdale Avenue. She wouldn't stay in _his_ home. She had her own. She climbed out of the car and walked slowly up to the house. The lights were still on.

She knocked on the door and heard talking coming from the living room. They were probably watching TV. Max opened the door and stared.

"Christine? What are you doing here?"

"I… I need to stay here." She said weakly. Max nodded and took a couple of her bags.

"What's up? I thought you were going to New York."

"I was… I mean, I did…" She fell silent. Max took her into the living room. Tom and Meg were sat on the sofa together. Meg frowned and switched off the television.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" She asked, sitting Christine down. Trister lay down by the fireplace, obliviously peaceful.

"What's happened?" Max asked, sitting on the arm of her chair. Christine fixed her eyes on her hands.

"I… I went to New York. To see…"

"Erik?" Tom asked. Christine nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She couldn't even say his name.

"What happened?" Meg asked, taking Christine's hands in hers.

"He was… he was with someone else. A woman. Meg, he was kissing her! They were… they…" She felt tears again and shook her head. Meg was staring at her, aghast.

"No… no, he wouldn't…"

"Bloody hell." Tom said, stunned. Christine let out a hollow despairing laugh.

"Oh, it gets better."

She stood up and paced the room, running her hands through her hair. Meg watched her sadly, knowing what was coming. They all waited for her to work up to whatever it was that she was going to say. After a moment she leant against the mantelpiece, her heads in her hands and her back to them."

"…I'm pregnant."

There was a gasp but she didn't know who from. She turned to look at them, tears of both sorrow and fury on her cheeks.

"Isn't that just perfect? I'm pregnant and my husband is cheating on me. Isn't that just _fucking_ perfect?"

Christine rarely swore. This in itself was so out of character that the three exchanged worried glances. And when Christine turned in anger and smashed her fist into the wall with a shout. Trister looked up sharply at the unrestrained display of anger. Max jumped up and stopped her. She turned on him, glaring and beat her bloody fist into his shoulder. He pulled her close to him so she couldn't struggle.

"I hate him! I hate her! I hate them both, why did they do it?" She screamed.

Max didn't know what to do, so he just let her cry. Meg was watching Christine with a pained, tearful expression and Tom didn't seem to know whether to be sad or angry. Eventually Meg stepped forward.

"Come on, Christine… let's get you to bed."

"Bandage her hand, Meg." Max said and she nodded.

Like a small child, Christine allowed herself to be led away. Tom looked at Max.

"What now?"

"I haven't a bloody clue." Max admitted.

* * *

It was a hard night. Christine lay curled up in the newly made bed, clutching her bruised and cut fist to her. Trister was lying across her feet, grunting occasionally in his sleep.

She didn't want to be like this. She was strong. She knew that she was. She had proved it, hadn't she? When her parents had died she made herself a life. She had always been strong, that was what she did. She coped with things.

And he had made her weak. Christine bit her lip. She had depended on him to stop her from hurting anymore. Erik was the one who would never hurt her, the only person who she had always felt that would be there forever.

She bent her head, trying to block out the image that seemed to have burnt itself into her mind. A door swinging open to reveal room filled with beautiful flowers, soft light and sweet music. And Erik with another woman in his arms.

* * *

Erik sat at the kitchen counter, his head in his hands. The shards of glass glinted in the soft light. He should clear it up but he couldn't bring himself to move.

She had refused to talk to him. And he didn't blame her. He couldn't call again. It would be too late there. It was too late here. Or too early, depending on how you looked at it.

"Christine…" he whispered.

He wanted to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. Why should he? It had been so long. And he'd been so happy these last few years, he'd never needed to cry.

And now, knowing that he may lose it all, everything that mattered, he wanted to weep the bitterest tears. He wanted Christine to be here, to wipe those tears away; he wanted to explain what had happened.

She would never forgive him this. It wouldn't matter how many times he assured that it hadn't been his fault. Because it had. He should have seen the signs; he should have known what Kelly Delaney was planning.

But he hadn't. And because of that error Christine was gone.

* * *

Christine didn't know how she got _any_ sleep that night but she woke late on Saturday morning. She showered and dressed slowly before going downstairs. To her relief it was just Max there. She didn't feel like she could face all three of them right now. Meg was at a student's house, tutoring them in French and Tom was at work.

She sat down and Max put some toast in front of her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed." She replied. Inappropriate humour. Odd. Max smiled nonetheless and began to pour her tea. Christine crumbled a bit of toast and Max lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't play with your food." He said in a fatherly tone. Christine pushed the plate away.

"I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat. Otherwise you'll be starving for two." He said, glancing at her stomach.

"I know, I just… Max, what did I do wrong?" She whispered, putting her head in her hands. Max sat down.

"You haven't done anything, Christine. You're a fantastic person. He screwed up here, not you."

She shook her head.

"I must have done something to drive him away. What if… what is he loves her?" She looked at him and he saw fear in her eyes. "Max, what if he wants to marry her? What if he wants a divorce? I can't…"

Max put a hand over hers and she took a deep breath.

"You should have seen her, Max."

"Is she ugly? I bet she's ugly."

"She's gorgeous. She looks like a model. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect figure, much taller than me. Who would you choose? An idiot like me who can't even keep her _husband_ interested in her or a model-like American with qualifications coming out her ears and legs the height of Big Ben? What a hard choice that must have been." Christine said bitterly.

"You." Max said quietly. She looked at him.

"What?"

"I'd have chosen you. And my guess is that Erik is kicking himself now for even considering someone else."

Christine sighed.

"You have to say that."

"Nope. Remember during _The Phantom of the Opera_? Terri Ennis had a thing for me?"

"How could I forget? She sent me threats because of it." Christine said dryly.

"Yeah, but remember how hot she was? I mean really hot. I mean _phwoar_." Max said dreamily. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to help?"

"Wait, it's coming to a point."

"It had better be."

"My point is, I knew that Terri liked me. But I couldn't even consider going out with her because I liked you. You're beautiful and kind and friendly and… well, you're perfect to be honest, apart from the strange relationship you have with your dog. However attractive that woman is, she can't hold a candle to you, because you're… you. That's why I'd chose you over Terri, Christine."

Christine looked at him and a very tiny smile crossed her face.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled.

"You're welcome."

A moment of silence.

"And then you went off with someone else, consequently breaking my heart into itty bitty pieces."

"Max!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh, you…!" She smacked his shoulder and he smiled sweetly.

"Tea?"

* * *

Later that morning the phone rang. Max was tapping away on his laptop and Christine was reading so they let the machine get it. When the voice spoke, they both looked up sharply.

_Christine? Christine, are you there? Pick up. Christine, I need to talk to you. Please pick up the phone. _

Max glanced at Christine. She was looking at the phone, chewing her lip.

_…please call me. I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Call me back. I love you._

The message ended. Christine got up slowly and crossed to the machine. Max watched carefully. For a few moments, she stared down at the machine, the new message light flashing. And then she pressed the delete button before moving into the kitchen.

Erik continued to call all day. Nobody picked up the phone, deciding it wasn't worth risking Christine's anger. She simply deleted every message and that evening Max unplugged the phone.

"Not that I don't want you to fix your marriage, Christine, but the constant ringing is driving us all crazy." He informed her.

* * *

Nadir came to see her that evening.

"I tried to call but I couldn't get through." He said. Christine shrugged.

"Max unplugged the phone."

"Oh… right." He looked at her concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"I feel sick, my hand hurts, I got very little sleep and my husband is cheating on me." She said flatly. Nadir winced.

"Right… wait, what did you do to your hand?"

"She punched a wall." Tom said, passing by on his way to the kitchen. Nadir stared at her and she shrugged again.

Nadir shook his head, shaking the comment away.

"Christine, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. For a start I'm going to get through next week. I'm going in for scans on Tuesday morning, before work."

"That's not what I meant." Nadir said gently. Christine met his eye.

"I know."

"Christine, I swore not to get involved with you and Erik-"

"Then why are you here?" She said coldly. Nadir looked understandably irritated.

"Because you're my friend and I'm worried about you and your baby. No, Erik did not send me to check up on you. Well, he wanted me to but I would have done anyway, and no, I'm not going to be telling him what you said."

Wow. Guilty feelings came rushing in at full force. Christine looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Nadir. I just… I just…"

"I know." He said, and put his arms around her in a welcome hug.

* * *

Sunday arrived and they plugged the phone back in. By midday there had been four messages for Christine. She ignored them, sitting in the kitchen with the newspaper, working on the crossword puzzle and failing because she wasn't concentrating in the least. The radio was playing cheerful songs she had never heard before but she couldn't be bothered to turn it off.

"Four down…" She murmured, tapping her pencil against the table. The radio changed songs and she half-listened to the lyrics.

_Love breaks and love divides_

_Love laughs and love can make you cry_

_I can't believe the ways_

_That love can give_

_And love can take away_

Christine reached over in disgust and turned the radio off. She closed the newspaper and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me in there, but I'll let you in on a secret. Right now, you're just about the only good thing in my life. I know that sounds dramatic, but I work in a theatre, so give me a break. And it's not exactly an exaggeration at this particular moment in time."

Trister came wandering in from the garden and she patted his head, hearing the phone ring. The others were all out so she went to the living room and sat with her back to the wall beside the table, listening to the message. Trister lay down with his front paws on her legs, searching for attention. She stroked his head as Erik's voice came through the tinny machine.

_Christine, it's me. Again. I know you're probably standing there listening and cursing my very existence, but I need to talk to you. I have to explain that what you saw… it wasn't…I know what you saw and I know how bad it looks, but it's not what it seems. I don't want to tell you this through a telephone message. Please give me a chance. Call me back. I love you so much. Please…please._

She tucked her knees up under her chin and sat, looking at Trister. He was panting, his ears pricked up.

"I don't know what to do, Trister." She whispered. "Why can't I be strong? Why can't I just pick up the phone?"

Trister just stretched, yawned, and rubbed his head against her hip. She sighed and hugged him tightly, placing a hand over her stomach.

"I want to be strong." She whispered. "I want to be strong again."

**A/N: Hmm… not so sure that I like this chapter. It just seems so predictable. Please excuse the swearing but I feel the situation called for it. I mean, wouldn't you be just a teensy bit annoyed? And after those two lovely cliff-hangers you people have been calling me some rather rude names, so let he who is without sin cast the first review!**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. **

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	13. Give Me The Strength To Try

**From Angel's Eyes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Mr Destler, there's someone to see you." One of the stagehands said. Erik looked up sharply and turned, heart pounding in hope. Had she come? It was Monday morning, but had she caught a flight earlier that day? He had been furious phone calls to the airport all weekend and they had finally informed him, rather angrily, that all flights to England were booked and he would have to wait. Which had not done much to improve his mood.

But it was not the sweet-faced, dark haired angel who stood nearby but the blonde, over made-up face of Kelly Delaney. Erik's hope faded to anger.

"Erik, can we talk?" She asked. Erik pointed her to his office, not trusting himself to speak. She turned and he followed her into the office. He closed the door and turned to look at her.

She was perched on the edge of the desk, legs crossed. Erik wondered how he could possibly have found this woman even vaguely attractive. Her hair was so dull and straight, her skin so fake tan, her make-up so elaborate. Suddenly she was nothing, washed-out in comparison to Christine.

"Erik-" She began.

"Mr Destler." He interrupted. She blinked and carried on as though there had been no interruption.

"I was just passing and I thought I'd drop by and-"

"Do you want something?" He said icily.

Kelly paused, rather put out.

"OK, yeah. I want something. I figured you'd at least call-"

"Why would I?" He spat. She looked affronted.

"Because… because we-"

"Let me get one thing straight with you, Miss Delaney." Erik hissed, moving around the desk to put some distance between them. "I want nothing to do with you. You have put my marriage in danger. My wife won't even answer the phone because she believes that I was unfaithful with you."

"Then she doesn't deserve you." Kelly said firmly. She picked up the picture of Christine that sat on his desk.

"What do you see in her? Sure, I guess she's pretty. So what? From what I saw she hasn't got much else going for her and she's way too young for you. You need someone older, more experienced. What do you get from her that you couldn't get from me?"

Erik's eyes went to the picture. Christine smiled at him with love and adoration. The same smile that he had been blessed with the day he had first taken Christine to the opera, that she had given the next morning when she had lain beside him, that he had seen everyday and which no other woman had given to him. And she had smiled the same way after she had taken off his mask. Even after seeing that… she had still loved him.

"What does she have that I don't?" Kelly interrupted his train of though. Erik met her eyes.

"Everything, Miss Delaney. She is not pretty. She is _perfect_. Christine is the only woman in this world who I have and will ever love. Because she cared about me even after she saw the real me. I nearly broke her heart once after I came to New York and she still came to me, determined to make things work. She had and is everything. You are nothing."

He took the picture from her and placed it back on his desk. Kelly stared at him.

"You're serious? You're passing me over for her?"

"Miss Delaney, I am hereby enforcing a statement that you are forbidden entry to this Opera House at any time. Furthermore, I will be contacting your editor and informing him of your disgracefully unprofessional behaviour. You have ten minutes to leave the premises before I have someone escort you." He said, his eyes fixed on Christine.

Kelly mouthed at him wordlessly and then her eyes hardened.

"What about James Pewter?" Erik looked at her.

"What?"

"She doesn't know, does she? I do. I know everything. And you haven't even told her, you let her work for him. How can you claim that you care for her?"

"How do you…?" Erik began but Kelly shook her head.

"I do my research when I'm writing an article. And I found some very interesting things out about you two." She said smugly.

"You can't know everything. No one knows." Erik said harshly. Kelly smirked.

"Let's just say I got an insiders opinion." She leant forward on the desk, meeting his eyes. "Now, _Mr Destler_. Why don't we start from the beginning of this little chat?"

"Miss Delaney, I suggest that you leave immediately before I call security." Erik spat.

Kelly glared at him and stormed out of the office, pushing past Tony. He blinked.

"What's got her all rifled?"

"Never mind. Tony, you can cope here for a few days, can't you? And when I say cope, I don't mean calling every five minutes for help."

"Sure, I've got things covered. Why?"

"Because I'm going to England." Erik said, picking up the phone.

* * *

Christine gazed at the prints as she left the hospital. That… that tiny speck on the page… that was her baby.

She rather wished she could sum up some maternal feelings. She loved her child, she did. But that was the child that she knew would be arriving in nine months. This dot on the paper didn't seem to mean that much. But she knew it would one day.

She carefully put the prints into her bag and drove to the theatre. Max was already there and he greeted her in the entrance hall.

"Ready for another fun day?" He asked.

"Ecstatic."

"How'd it go at…?" Max asked quietly, despite the fact that they were alone. Christine smiled slightly.

"I got pictures. Here…" She pulled on at and Max looked at it blankly.

"OK, what am I looking at?"

"There. Right there, that tiny little blot. That's my baby."

"Is that it!"

Christine snatched the picture back.

"It's only about three weeks old! Give it time."

"I'm kidding, Christine. It's the most beautiful blob I've ever seen. Come on, let's get practising." Max said, pushing open the door.

"Christine, there you are! Get to costumes. Max, we've got a problem in sound checks, go and sort it out." James said, brushing past, his hair sticking up strangely. Christine and Max stared after him.

"And a good morning to you too!" Max called breezily. Christine rolled her eyes and went to the costumes room.

Rebecca was already being fitted up and she smiled.

"Hey Christine. Good weekend?" Christine hesitated, not sure of how to reply. She settled for a shrug and June looked up at her.

"There you are. Rebecca, go and show James that costume." She waited until Rebecca had gone before looking at Christine.

"Nadir told me about the baby. Don't worry, I've worked it all out and I've altered your costumes so we can just let them out as you grow. Go and put the silver dress on."

Christine blinked and June glared.

"Don't just stand there! I've got a lot to do!" Christine hastily took the dress. It was somehow comforting that June still acted the same way around her. Not that she expected any special treatment from June.

* * *

When she had finished with costumes she went to the theatre. Stuart smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Christine! How was your weekend?"

"What scene are we doing today?" Christine said, not answering the question. Stuart blinked.

"Uh… Act four. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Have you already warmed up? I'd better do that now." She said vaguely, goin to the piano. Stuart looked after her and then shook his head. Women…

* * *

Nadir was hoping for a quiet evening after the rather dramatic weekend and trying to ignore the fact that the marriage of his best friends was falling apart at the seams.

And then Peter burst into the room, out of breath.

"Mr Khan, he's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Mr Destler! He's…" Nadir pushed past into the entrance hall. Erik had thrown his coat at a passing servant and was racing up the stairs.

"Erik!"

"Is she here?" Erik demanded, looking back down at him.

"No, she's… Erik, you've got a lot to explain." Nadir told him. Erik came back down the stairs and gestured to the office. Nadir followed him inside and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on, Erik?" He demanded.

Erik paced the room, talking quickly and quietly.

"I was not seeing that woman, Nadir. Let me get that straight right away. She's a reporter, she's been writing an article about me. We've met up a few times, for drinks but that's it. And then… she just turned up at the penthouse and… she kissed me, Christine opened the door and I _know_ what it must have looked like. But it's not. I'm not… Nadir, you know how much I love Christine."

"It's not me you've got to convince." Nadir reminded him gently. Erik looked at him and Nadir saw for the first time how bad he looked. Dark shadows ringed his eye and his face was pale and drawn. Nadir wondered if he'd slept at all since Friday.

"Why didn't you fly out sooner?"

"All the flights were booked. I only got one today by paying twice as much and making several rather threatening phone calls." He admitted. Nadir sighed.

"What are you going to do? I doubt Christine is going to be happy if you show up on her doorstep at this time of night. Go and get some sleep, wait until tomorrow."

"I can't… I have to see her."

"Tomorrow, Erik."

It was testament to just how exhausted and emotionally fragile he was Erik allowed himself to be sent to bed. Nadir sighed. He really had to talk to Erik about arranging working hours. He was pretty sure that he wasn't getting paid overtime for this.

* * *

By the time Christine got to the theatre the next day with Max, she was not in the best of moods. She'd been throwing up since dawn and felt terrible. Not wonderful for someone with an already fragile ego.

Stuart and Rebecca were already in the theatre, discussing the day's plans. Max and Christine came in, Max talking to her quietly. Rebecca frowned.

"Are you OK, Christine? You're very pale."

"I'm fine." She muttered, sipping water slowly. Max looked at her and she sighed. "OK, I'm not. But I will be. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

"What happened last weekend? You've been looking kinda down and now you're sick too." Stuart asked. Christine looked at him tiredly and Max said,

"Christine…"

"No, Max. They might as well know. Last weekend I went out to New York to tell my husband that I'm pregnant and when I got there I found him with another woman. I've got terrible morning sickness and I've been up since dawn. So don't expect anything wonderful from me today." She said, drinking some more water. Rebecca and Stuart stared at her.

"Oh…"

"That's… well, congratulations on the baby." Rebecca offered. Christine smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Look, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Our lips are sealed." Stuart promised.

* * *

They were nearly at lunch time when they were interrupted by the ringing of a mobile phone. Max blinked and then realised it was his. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine. OK, people, that was good. Christine, I want to talk to you later, you seem to be having a bit of trouble with this scene. I want the choreography finished by Friday and the first and second acts perfected with costumes for a run through on Thursday."

"_What_?"

They all turned to look at Max. He had an expression of horror on his face.

"Well, can't you stop him? Here? You have to do something! How long ago? Oh, bloody hell… get your arse down here and I'll try and sort something out!" He hung up and then saw them all staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked. Max checked his watch, swore and then looked at Christine.

"We have a problem, Christine."

"What is it?" She asked. James sighed.

"OK, let's go to lunch." They all dispersed and Max caught her arm.

"Christine, that was Nadir."

He fell silent, staring over Christine's shoulder. She knew at once what the phone call had been about and what he was looking at. Rebecca and Stuart were both looking in the same direction, very close to glaring.

She turned and Erik closed the door behind him. James stepped forward.

"You can't keep wandering in here, we're trying to put an opera together. Can't this wait?"

"Get out of my way." Erik said coldly. James narrowed his eyes and Christine said,

"Don't worry, James. This won't take long."

Erik looked at her.

"Christine-"

"What are you doing here?" She interrupted him. He looked at James, Rebecca, Stuart and Max. They hastily made to leave, except Max who moved to stand with Christine, clearly afraid that she was about to do something she'd regret. Once they were alone Christine looked at Erik.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"What am I supposed to do when you won't answer the phone?"

"Take the hint." She suggested, clenching her fist. Her injured hand twinged painfully and she winced but ignored it otherwise. Erik frowned and glanced at her bandaged hand but didn't comment so Christine continued.

"And how, exactly, did you expect me to react when I find you kissing another woman?"

Still no reply. Christine didn't know whether to hit him or just cry. Instead she settled for glaring. After several moments of silence Erik asked,

"Are you finished? Would it be alright if I told you what actually happened now?"

Christine ground her teeth.

"I don't think I want to know, Erik. I… why was she even there? You knew I was coming but you invite her over for a romantic evening instead?"

"Did you recognise her?"

"The reporter. Kelly Delaney."

"She arrived about two minutes before you did. I told her to leave because I had an evening planned for you. Not her. She kissed me just as you came in and I didn't even have time to react before I saw you. Since that night she's been banned from the Opera House and I've put her out of work."

He stepped forward. Christine didn't move, but tensed visibly. His eyes met hers.

"She means _nothing_ to me and I regret letting her write that article, which will not be published. That's the truth, Christine. I promise you that."

She was frowning, staring at him with those dark eyes. Erik swallowed hard.

"Christine, I love you. If you don't believe anything that I just told you, please believe that." He took another step towards her and she took one back, uncertain. He stopped and then looked down at his hands before looking back at her.

"If you want me to leave now, I will. If you want me to go back to America, I will. I'll even quit the opera in New York and come back here, if you want me to. But I'm not going to let go of you, Christine. I am going to keep coming back because I love you far too much to give you up because of a misunderstanding."

She didn't reply. Her head was bowed, her hair falling over her face so he couldn't see her expression. Slowly he turned and walked from the theatre, the door swinging closed behind him. Christine bit her lip tightly and Max put a hand on her shoulder.

"Christine…"

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. Max half-smiled.

"I know what you have to do. And you do too, really."

Christine looked up at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Christine, go after him. You love him and don't even _try_ to deny that. Yes, he did something incredibly stupid but he's still your husband. He's willing to give up his opera for you. Doesn't that tell you something, other than that he's feeling extremely guilty about this whole misunderstanding? Because that's what it is, Christine. Is Erik really the sort of guy to cheat on his wife?"

"No, but…"

"Let's put it this way, then. You _are_ going after him and you're going now." He said, pushing her towards the doors.

* * *

Erik walked slowly out to the car park. Several performers looked over at him and began whispering. Erik ignored them, stepping over dead leaves that had fallen from the trees in rust coloured heaps.

"Erik!"

He turned quickly. Christine was clattering down the steps, still in her costume, a plain white dress that looked extremely odd with the running shoes she had pulled on in her haste.

"Erik, wait!" She called, stumbling across the car park towards him. She stopped a few feet away and swallowed hard. Erik gazed at her. She was shivering, although she didn't seem to have noticed how chilly it was.

"Erik, I… I don't want you to quit your opera. I won't let you, it's too important." She began and then hesitated. "And I don't want to leave you. I… I do love you. So much. But what I saw on Friday, it was… I don't…"

She stopped again, not sure of what to say. Erik quickly pulled his coat off and put it around her shoulders.

"I'm staying for a couple of days, longer if you want me to. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight and we'll talk it all through and I will answer anything you ask me completely truthfully and I'll do anything you ask of me." He said. "Christine, there will be other operas. But there won't be another you. And you mean far more to me than any show."

Christine didn't smile. But she looked up at him earnestly and nodded.

"Tonight."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"7:30." It seemed much safer to repeat what he was saying instead of coming up with something of her own. Erik nodded and then, after a slight hesitation, pressed his lips to her forehead before climbing into the car. Christine clutched his coat around her shoulders and watched as he drove away before turning back to the theatre.

Max and Rebecca were waiting by the doors when she returned. Rebecca put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're really brave. You know that?" She said comfortingly. Christine shrugged.

"I don't feel that brave. I actually… I feel a little…" She quickly hurried to the bathroom. Max sighed.

"How romantic."

* * *

"Get in the shower, I'll pick your clothes out and we'll do something with your hair!" Meg said excitedly. Christine frowned.

"Meg, this isn't a date."

"Don't take this away from me, Christine. Now get in that shower!" Meg said in a warning tone that made Christine grab a towel instantly.

When she emerged from the bathroom Meg had set out several skirts and blouses, along with some dresses.

"Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know. Meg, please _stop_ fussing. This is… it's hard, OK? I'm trying to sort out my marriage, not seduce him. And he doesn't even know about the baby yet, remember, so don't mention anything." Christine said.

"I know. What about this cute black one? I found it in my wardrobe." Meg said, holding it up. Christine eyed it.

"That's _mine_!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is! I lent it to you because you had a date about three years ago and you never gave it back!" Christine said, snatching it. "Pass me the turquoise shirt."

As she pulled her clothes on, Meg sat on the bed and asked,

"What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on."

"Well, what do you _want_ to say?" Meg pressed. Christine looked over at her.

"If I'm going to be completely pathetic, I'd say that I'm going to burst into tears and beg him not to leave me. But… I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to stay on my guard, just for tonight."

"And don't drink any wine. It's not good for the baby."

"I know."

Christine began to brush her hair, tying it into a ponytail to keep it out of the way before quickly putting on some mascara and then glaring at her reflection for being so nervous. This was _ridiculous_. She wasn't going on a date. She wasn't going out with someone she barely knew. This was the man she was married to, whom she had loved more than anything for over two years. The man she had moved across an ocean to be with.

She would be guarded. But she would not give up. She wanted to be with him and, if what he'd said today was anything to go by, he wasn't about to give up either. They would work this out. No matter what it took.

Meg watched her friend as she stared at her reflection. She seemed to be battling internally, a range of emotions crossing her face before settling on a resolved expression. Strength seemed to be emanating from her, something Meg had never seen before. This Christine would be able to get through anything, she was an entirely different person from the heartbroken mess she had been for the last few days.

Christine headed for the stairs. Max and Tom came out of the living room and they stood with Meg, all three looking like particularly overprotective parents. Christine sighed.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going on my first date." Christine said, pulling on some shoes. Max smiled.

"They grow up so fast."

"Max…"

"OK, OK. Anyway, Christine, I wanted to remind you of something." He said. She eyed him.

"Oh really?"

He took her arm and moved her to one side. Meg and Tom took the hint and went into the kitchen.

"D'you remember when we were in the graveyard, when were back doing _The Phantom of the Opera_ and you kissed my cheek? Erik saw and he blew it completely out of proportion and didn't give you a chance to explain."

"I remember." She nodded.

"I'm just saying, Christine. I know you, you'll say something you'll regret and that won't do either of you any good. So don't blow it out of proportion. Give him a chance."

Christine looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"When did you grow up, Max?"

"Not entirely sure. I don't think I like being all responsible." He said sadly. She patted his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The doorbell rang and she picked up her coat and bag. Meg and Tom glanced out of the kitchen and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled nervously and opened the door. Erik was on the doorstep, looking extremely nervous. She didn't smile when she saw him but offered him her hand. Somewhat relieved, he took it and led her out into the night.

**A/N: OK, he's back! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I _loved_ writing that bit about Kelly! It was fun… Anyway, as of tomorrow I'm back at school. Hooray. Delight. My heart rejoices. (Can you sense the sarcasm here?)**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	14. Until Tomorrow

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Erik took her to a small Italian restaurant on the edges of town. Neither of them spoke in the car and once they were sat down, they looked over their menus in silence. After a few minutes, Erik lowered his menu. Christine was chewing her lip and her eyes were fixed on the table cloth and not her menu.

"Christine, I-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter said joining them. Erik could quite happily have hit him over the head with a chair but restrained himself.

"The carbonara and a glass of house red." He said.

"Lasagne and mineral water, please." Christine said softly.

The waiter jotted it down and disappeared, taking their menus with him. Erik felt rather nervous with his paper barrier but forced himself to look across at her. After a moment she seemed to resolve herself and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

There. Right there, that was why he loved her, he realised. That inner strength, that pride and love that she had for life. The way she could meet his gaze without glaring or passing instantaneous judgement for his sins.

"I'm sorry for just turning up at the opera house." He said suddenly. Christine blinked.

"I'm… I'm glad you did."

"I was going to go sooner but Nadir kept trying to hold me off. I managed to get past him eventually."

"When did you get back?"

"Last night. It was very late and I didn't want to make you angry by knocking your door down in the middle of the night."

"You'd rather make me angry by showing up in the middle of rehearsal?" She said, but there was an amused glint in her eye. Erik couldn't help smiling.

"I have no sense of timing, Christine; you should know that by now."

She smiled and looked down at the table. Erik leant forward, leaning on the table.

"How are rehearsals going?"

"Don't."

"I'm sorry?" He said, frowning at the peculiar statement. She looked up at him again, her expression soft and hard at the same time.

"Don't do the whole making-small-talk bit. You're terrible at it and it's unnecessary. We're not strangers, Erik." She leant on the table too and smiled slightly. "I don't want this to be awkward and uncomfortable, OK? It's not like we're on a first date. So don't make it one."

Erik nodded.

"Very well."

"Good. So…" She settled back in her chair and smiled slightly. "Do you want to start or shall I?"

And it all came out. Not all at once, of course. They were both a little too wary for that. But brick by brick their walls of self protection were crumbling. Erik explained thoroughly what had happened that night, what he had done since then, what had been said. In turn, Christine admitted that she hadn't been fair in not giving him a chance to explain.

"I… I just thought that… I was scared. I thought I'd lost you, that you'd fallen in love with her. And that scared me." She said, avoiding his eyes.

Erik couldn't help it. He reached across and took her hands in his.

"You had no reason to be scared. Even if I didn't have you, Kelly Delaney is certainly not the sort of woman I am attracted to."

"Which I don't get. Because she was gorgeous and intelligent and older and-"

"She wasn't you."

Christine knew that she shouldn't let a line as cheesy as that get to her. But it did. Because she knew that he meant it, whereas with any other guy she would have burst out laughing. Not with him. Not with Erik. Because she _wanted_ to forgive him. She didn't want to cling to this, to let it become something that may be brought up in arguments, something that could be used to hurt either one of them.

It was gone eleven when they finally left the restaurant. They were the last people there but Christine had no desire to go home. Not just yet, anyway. Erik clearly felt the same because instead of driving her back to Jameson Street they ended up by the river. They found a bench and sat, grateful for the moonlight as there were no streetlights. Christine looked up at Erik.

"When do you have to be back in America?"

"I told Tony I'd be back on by Thursday." He replied.

Christine looked at the water. It was moving silently in the night, the moon reflected in its ripples. Would they come here with their baby? She wondered. As a family, would they come and sit on the shores. It would be in the summer, of course, when it was warm and the grass was lush and green. They could sit by the river, talking, playing together. They could be so happy. If they got through this. But she already knew they would. It was obvious. They were supposed to be together and she wasn't going to let something like this stop it. They _would_ be a family, she thought fiercely.

"Do you feel ill?" Erik asked, clearly concerned. She looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"You were rubbing your stomach. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I… I think it ate too much." She smiled.

Christine couldn't tell him then. She still didn't know how he might react and if it was less than pleased, she didn't want to ruin this night. They had somehow gone from being awkward half-strangers to a tentatively loving return to their former selves. She wouldn't have ruined this for the world.

She looked down at her hands, idly playing with the sticking plasters on her fist. Erik took her hand and examined it.

"What happened?" He asked. She was glad for the darkness, as it hid her flushed cheeks.

"I, uh… I hit the wall."

"Why?"

"I was angry."

He smirked.

"And you decided to take it out on a defenceless wall?"

"Oh, the wall had it coming."

"I'm sure it did." He said, but he didn't release her hand. Christine looked at him.

"What you said today… you said you'd answer anything that I asked you."

"Yes."

"Will you tell me about James Pewter?" Erik looked up and met her eyes. She wasn't smiling but was watching him closely. He breathed heavily and nodded.

"I'll tell you. If you want me to."

"No."

Erik blinked.

"What?"

"I do want to know. But not tonight. I just wanted to know if you would tell me if I asked." She smiled with a shrug. Erik smiled and lifted his eyes to the heavens.

"I might almost think you were taking advantage of the situation, Christine."

"Would you? Never mind, you'll get over it." She smiled comfortably, looking back out at the river.

Eventually he stood.

"I should get you home. I fear for my life if I don't. Your three guardians seemed rather protective." She smiled.

"Yes, they'll eat you alive."

"Can I see you tomorrow night?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded.

"Of course."

"If… if you want me to stay longer then Thursday…"

"No. You need to get back. And besides…" She smiled as they began to walk to the car. "I'll be coming out on Friday."

He paused.

"You will?"

"Yes." She said earnestly. "I will."

* * *

Christine let herself into the house. It was dark. She supposed that the others had gotten fed up with waiting and gone to bed. But no, there was a light coming from the kitchen. She went through and found Max sat at the kitchen table with a sandwich and a crossword puzzle.

"What time do you call this, young lady?" He said, tapping his watch. Christine looked at her watch and whistled.

"I call it two in the morning and we have work later. Goodnight."

"Everything go OK?"

"Yeah." She said with a faint smile.

She didn't need to share details about the dinner. She didn't need to tell him about sitting by the river, or the conversations they'd had. And she certainly didn't need to let him know about the kiss on the doorstep.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Rebecca asked eagerly the next day. Christine smiled and shrugged.

"It was… good. I'm seeing him again tonight and then I'm flying out at the weekend. But he still doesn't know about the baby yet. I'll tell him at the weekend."

"Awesome. I'm glad for you, Christine." Rebecca smiled.

Christine smiled too and then stretched.

"We'd better get started before James murders us."

"Good idea."

"Hello ladies." Max said, handing them filled water bottles. "Here. James is on the warpath today. I don't think he was happy about Erik interrupting yesterday."

"I know. I think they've met before, they're both really tense around each other." Christine said vaguely. "Are you seeing Cara tonight?"

Max shuffled awkwardly.

"Well… no. We sort of broke up."

"Why?"

"It wasn't as if we didn't see it coming. The thing is I know it's mostly my fault and I feel pretty bad. But I think she'll be better off without me anyway." He said. "It really wasn't fair on her."

"I'm glad you made a decision though." Christine said, patting his shoulder. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's good this way. Come on; get practising while I get the lighting fixed."

* * *

It was a particularly gruelling rehearsal. James seemed to think that the best way to get them concentrating was to make them work harder than ever.

"We're doing well, people. Tickets have already gone on sale and they're selling like hotcakes for the opening night." He said with a smile, sweat streaking his brow. "At this rate every night is going to be sold out."

"Just the way we like it." Max grinned. James laughed.

"Very true. Good work today."

They dispersed and Christine caught Max's arm.

"Am I forgiven? He seems cheerful."

"It helped that you gave a good performance today." He winked. Christine smiled and he said quietly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Sure? I was worrying about you last night."

"It was easier than I thought it was going to be. I didn't go to try and make him feel guilty, Max. I want to be with him and if he says that nothing happened, I believe him." Christine said calmly. "But if I happen to see Kelly Delaney at any point, that won't stop me knocking the living daylights out of her trashy blonde head."

Max whistled.

"You've got claws."

"And I full intend to use them."

"Fighting for your man. Nice." He winked. "Any chance I can get a ride home?"

"When are you going to buy your own car, Max?"

"When I can be bothered. So are you going to be moving back to Rochdale?"

"Eventually. Not before the weekend. Maybe next week." Christine said, picking up her bag and walking out into the car park with him.

"OK. Not to say that we don't love having you with us." Max assured her. She smiled.

"I know. Come on, I need to walk Trister before Erik comes to get me."

* * *

They didn't go out to dinner that night. Instead they walked out of the town and into the surrounding countryside. A lot of it was farmland but there were the occasional fields that served as public footpaths and they followed these through into woods and over hills, never stopping always talking. They could have gone back in time, talking about how they'd first met at the university theatre, the time spent in New York, the time leading up to the wedding, the honeymoon in Rome.

"I loved that day in Rome when we went around all the religious places. I mean, I know you're not one for religion, but it was so beautiful." Christine said.

"The art more than made up for my dislike of religion." Erik agreed. "One cannot possibly let a disregard for God come in the way of appreciating an original Da Vinci piece."

Christine smiled and tugged her coat tighter around herself. November was not the friendliest time to go for a brisk walk but she wouldn't have gone back for the world. Erik must have planned the route for they were soon heading back towards the car.

"What time is your flight?" She asked.

"Before dawn. I'll be back in time to get some work done tonight and be ready for Friday." He replied, unlocking the car. Christine wiped her shoes clean on the grass before climbing in and Erik switched on the heater.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." She admitted. He smiled.

"Chinese?"

"Sounds fantastic."

* * *

They sat in the kitchen at Jameson Street, eating take away Chinese food. Tom and Meg were at the cinema and Max was in his room, playing videogames. Christine picked up some chicken in black bean sauce with her chopsticks and chewed it.

"Oh, that's so good. Nothing like a long walk that freezes your arse off to work up an appetite." She grinned. Erik smiled.

"We'll have to do it more often."

"Definitely. Every other weekend."

"I'll make a note of it." He promised.

The door opened and Meg and Tom came in.

"Hey guys. How was the film?" Christine asked. Tom pulled a face.

"A waste of time. But never mind. We're having Chinese?"

"I got you extras, it's in the oven." Christine said. Tom smiled.

"You know me so well."

"Christine, you shouldn't be eating food like that! It's not healthy!" Meg scolded her.

Erik blinked. Christine's heart skipped a beat and Meg went pale.

"I mean… June is going to _murder_ you if you don't fit into your costumes."

"Don't worry about it, I get plenty of exercise." Christine said calmly. Meg, still a little panicked at her blunder, grinned.

"Dunno, Chris. You're looking a little chubby."

"I am not!" Christine objected, throwing a chopstick at her. Meg dodged it and smiled sweetly.

"Lucky you're already married, who'd want you in the state you're getting into?"

"Meg Grayson, I am going to _murder_ you." Christine growled. Meg stepped back.

"Erik, restrain your woman!"

Erik smirked.

"I would, Meg, but I find it so much more entertaining to let her get you." He said. Christine smiled and sat down, reaching for another piece of chicken. And then she put down her chopsticks.

"You've ruined it now, Meg. It's guilty food."

"I'd better eat it then. I'd hate to see it go to waste." Meg said, picking up Christine's chopsticks. Christine scowled and Erik looked at his watch.

"I should get some sleep before my flight."

He and Christine went into the hall to say goodbye. After a kiss, a hug, and another kiss, Christine closed the door and returned to the kitchen. Meg looked at her guiltily.

"Christine, I _swear_ I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry. We covered up well." Christine said, sitting down.

"Hey, he's just lucky we didn't stand here and glare at him." Tom said. "The only reason we didn't is because you're all ready to forgive him."

"I love him. I don't want to drag this out. I don't blame him, anyway. I mean, I did at first. But not anymore." Christine said, chewing a mouthful of rice.

Meg hugged her.

"You're amazing. If it had been me… I don't know what I would have done."

"I did what I needed to be done. It's Erik who's been the brave one here. And he's grovelling enough to make up for something that actually didn't happen in the first place." She said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

They both said goodnight and she went upstairs. After changing into her pyjamas she snuggled into bed, with Trister lying under the duvet with her, his warm weight on her legs. She rubbed his furry head.

"You're a good boy. You put up with so much from me, don't you?" She said sleepily. Trister just nuzzled her hand with his nose before settling down to sleep.

* * *

"I can tell you're pregnant. You've got that healthy glow." Rebecca commented the next morning. Christine smiled brightly.

"I feel good. I'm telling Erik about the baby tomorrow night when I get to New York and hope that everything goes OK."

"I'm sure it will. And if not, let us know so we can find an understudy for when he kills you." Rebecca said dismissively. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"How concerned you seem for my safety."

"I love you really. Let's get started."

They began their warm ups and Rebecca smiled.

"I think you're losing your touch, Christine. I'm getting much higher notes than you." She said. Christine narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, do you think so? I beg to differ, Griffins."

"Get over yourself, Destler. No shame in losing to the best." Rebecca winked. Christine grinned.

"Come on then. Let's see who can get higher. Max, play scales!"

Max, laughingly, sat at the piano and began to play. Note after note, Christine and Rebecca went higher and higher up the scales. Everyone watched in amusement at the competition. When the sound finally became so high Max was positive that dogs around the town were starting to bark, he stopped playing.

"OK, let's just say you're both as good as each other. Because my ears did nothing to deserve that and I don't see why we should all suffer because you two have a competitive streak."

"He's insulting our singing, Christine." Rebecca said in a falsely appalled tone.

"We'd better do something about him." Christine replied in a would-be indignant tone. Max smiled brightly.

"You wouldn't do that to me. I'm too adorable."

Rebecca and Christine exchanged a glance and Max stood up hastily.

"Hey, we're supposed to be working! Get going!" He said quickly, before disappearing. Everyone laughed and Christine drank from her water bottle.

"He's lucky he's adorable, because he's a coward as well." She commented.

"Delivery for Christine Destler." They turned and saw a young man dressed in a delivery uniform. In his arms was an enormous bouquet of blood red roses. Christine stepped forward and he smiled.

"Here you go. Here's a card in with them." He nodded before leaving. Rebecca and several of the dancers rushed around as Christine opened the card. As if she didn't already know who they were from.

_For Christine_

_Until Tomorrow Comes_

_My love_

_Erik_

"Oh my god, I have got to get me a billionaire boyfriend!" Dana, one of the dancers, sighed romantically. Christine smiled and smelled one of the roses.

Until tomorrow.

**A/N: Urgh, this was a horrible chapter to get through. I didn't want them to get together right away but I didn't know how to drag it out. I swear, they're in charge of this story. I wanted to keep them apart for longer but they just kept coming back together. Does anyone else get that? No matter how hard you try, the characters _always_ do what you don't want them to. But Christine still doesn't know anything about James, Erik doesn't know about the baby and Kelly hasn't been in at all. I have lots to do, hee hee. **

**This chapter is for everyone on PFN because they're awesome and none of them care that I can't get my characters to obey my commands.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	15. Take the Good With the Bad

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Christine was nervous.

She knew there was no point in being nervous. What happened happened. She would tell Erik and take his reaction calmly.

But she was still nervous. She walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. Giving the address of the penthouse, she settled into the backseat and tried to decide what to say. This was not, after all, an easy thing to say.

Eventually Christine decided that the best thing to do would just to tell him. Straight out, no beating around the bush.

"We should be there in another five minutes." The driver said cheerfully. She smiled.

"Thank you."

It was raining when she climbed out of the taxi and handed the money to the driver. She pulled a hood over her head and went indoors. Erik would still be at the opera house and she wanted to clean up before she saw him.

But when she opened the door to the penthouse, she saw Erik already there, sat at the piano. He didn't hear her come in, so absorbed was he in his playing. Christine stood in the doorway listening until he had finished and then applauded enthusiastically. He looked over sharply and his face actually lit up.

"You're here!"

"Yes." She smiled, putting her suitcase down. Erik seemed to fly across the room, his arms sliding around her. She laughed. "You only saw me the day before yesterday!"

"I know. And it was far too long." He said, kissing her.

After a few moments she pulled out of his arms.

"Shower. I need one."

"Go ahead. I'll start dinner."

"Erik, before we eat there's something I need to tell you. Let me just wash first."

"Of course." He smiled. Christine returned it, a little weakly before heading for the bathroom. She quickly showered, dried her wildly curling hair into submission, tied it back and changed into clean clothes.

By this time the smells of the food cooking were making her mouth water. She came out of the bedroom and Erik smiled at her.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. What are we having?" Christine asked.

"Salmon with parsley sauce, new potatoes and vegetables. Will that suffice?"

"Most definitely." She said.

"There's also wine, your favourite. And I took the liberty of renting some films I know that you like." He said, leaving the sauce to simmer.

"Erik-"

"And if you want to do anything this weekend, just say so and we will."

"Erik, I don't-"

"But if you want to stay in we can-"

"Erik, please! There's something important that I have to tell you!" Christine cried. Erik stopped his uncharacteristic chatter and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked, looking curious and concerned. Christine licked her lips nervously.

"Erik, I…"

"Christine, whatever it is, you can tell me." He said, smiling slightly. She took a deep breath.

"Erik, I'm pregnant."

You could have heard a pin drop. Her proclamation did not have the effect that she had hoped for. The blood drained from Erik's face and he stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated calmly, but her fists were clenched in nervousness. Erik blinked and his expression turned to one of extreme confusion.

"But… but we used protection. Every time. How can you be…?"

"It doesn't always work. Erik, I was so afraid but I think I've figured out how we can make it work. My show will have finished before I start to show too much and-"

She broke off because Erik had let out a hollow laugh and turned away, his hands grasping at his hair.

"The show… you're worrying about the _bloody_ show?" Christine was puzzled.

"Yes, but… Erik, what is it? Why are you so angry?"

"Open your eyes, Christine! What the _hell_ are you thinking?" Erik shouted, turning back to her, his face now flushed with fury. Christine stared at him.

"I don't… what…?"

"What do you think a child of mine is going to look like? Bloody hell, Christine! Look at me!"

He wrenched the mask from his face and threw it on the floor, revealing the full horror of his deformity. Seething with anger he seized her hand and pushed it against the rough skin.

"Feel it! I've spent my whole life hiding it away, making sure no one would see it and you want to bring another face like this into the world? You want to inflict this on a new generation?" He spat. Christine tried to pull her hand away but he held it tightly. "Do you?" He demanded again.

Christine felt sudden furious anger and a terrible urge to protect her unborn child. She ripped her hand from his and glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that, Erik Destler." She hissed. Hearing such venom from his young wife's lips seemed to shock Erik from his anger. Christine pulled his hand down, lifting the hem of her shirt to press it against her stomach.

"This is our _child_. Our baby. It's not even a month old; I will NOT let you speak like that! Whatever this child looks like, it'll be beautiful because we made it and I love it! I don't care if it looks different because it is my baby and I will not let you condemn it before it's even come into the world!"

"Christine-"

"No, Erik!" She was breathing hard now, her eyes fixed on his. "No… I didn't run from you when I saw under that mask, did I? Did I, Erik?"

He stared at her, his hand still against the warm skin of her abdomen.

"No." He admitted, almost inaudibly. Christine let out a breath.

"Then don't run from this. Don't be angry. This is our baby. There's so much to look forward to, so much that is going to be good about it. So don't focus on what might happen, OK? Because that's not important. This…" She touched his hideous cheek. "This isn't important."

She was on the verge of tears now. Erik saw and instantly regretted having brought her to that state. He looked down at his hand, still against her stomach.

"How long?"

"Three weeks. I was going to tell you last weekend but… you know." She whispered. Erik closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Christine, what are you going to do if it's born looking like me?"

"Be so happy that it won't have to put up with my hair."

He blinked and smiled without meaning to. She smiled too.

"If it's born looking like you, I'll be happy. Yes, you look different. But you've got so much to make up for that. I never even see your face anymore. I don't see this when I look at you. I just see Erik."

For a moment they stood in silence and then she said quietly,

"I've got some scan pictures in my bag. If you want to see them."

"Yes… yes, I do." He said in a voice that was just as quiet. Christine went to her bag and pulled out the folder. She opened it and stood beside Erik to show him. He gazed blankly at the picture and she pointed to the speck.

"There. Right there. It's our baby. I know it doesn't look like much now, but…" Her voice faded away as Erik closed the folder. She looked at him anxiously. He was staring at her. Christine smiled slightly.

"Erik, you're going to be a father. A dad. In eight months and one week you're going to be able to hold your son or daughter in your arms. Please say that'll you be happy when that day comes."

He didn't reply. Instead he knelt in front of her, his hands resting on her hips. Christine watched as he lifted the hem of her shirt and pressed his face against the smooth skin of her belly. For a moment she wasn't sure what that strange feeling was. And then she knew and she put her hands on his hair, stroking it lovingly.

It was the sensation of warm, fresh tears against her skin.

* * *

"You really don't care, do you?" Erik murmured softly. They were lying on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms. A film was playing, one of Christine's favourites, but neither of them was paying attention.

"About what?"

"About… this." She knew what he meant and smiled.

"No, Erik. I never did. And never imagine for one moment that I ever will."

He smiled and kissed her, his hand stroking her stomach.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked. Erik considered.

"I don't think I really mind. What about you?"

"I think I'd like a boy. A baby boy." She said, looking down at his hand. "But as long as it's healthy, I don't care."

She sat up to sip her water. Erik watched her and then said,

"Do you get morning sickness?"

"Oh, yes. And it's not always in the morning. I wasn't great yesterday evening." Christine said, pulling a face. "And for some reason I can't eat tuna. It makes me feel sick."

"Your favourite. That's a pity."

"Hmm." She agreed and then stretched. "I'm sleepy."

He stood and in a swift movement, pulled her legs out from underneath her. She gasped and then smiled as he carried her across the penthouse to bed.

"So romantic."

"I'm assuming I have limited time to do this. You may become too heavy." He smirked and she laughed.

"Fine. Whatever you want."

* * *

Saturday was perfect until the evening. They had spent the day playing music, talking, walking around the city and when they returned to the penthouse, Christine announced she was going to make him dinner.

"You made it last night, now it's my turn." She told him. He smiled and went to watch the evening news but a beep caught his attention. The answer-phone announced there to be one new message.

"_Mr Destler, this is Christopher Mackintosh. We spoke briefly last week about Kelly Delaney, who had been causing you trouble. I'm sorry to say that Kelly took her article about you to a different magazine and got it published this morning. I'm trying to sort it out, but I thought you'd want to know. You have my number, if you want to talk to me._"

Erik stared at the machine. Christine had stopped moving around the kitchen. He glanced over and saw her watching him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Erik hesitated.

"I'll call him. And then possibly find a Punjab lasso and find Kelly Delaney." She smiled briefly and then moved to put her arms around him.

"Have you seen the article?" She asked.

"No. That's what I'm worried about." He said darkly. "She knows about James Pewter."

Christine jerked back.

"You told her?"

"No, of course not! She found out somehow. I don't know how."

"Is it so bad, what she knows?" Christine asked. Erik sighed.

"It depends on how she presents it. I have to get that article."

"Go and find it now." Christine said. "There should be a shop open somewhere. Go and find it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She pushed him towards the door. He seized his coat and disappeared. Christine sighed and looked down at herself.

"I think your daddy is going to have a heart seizure before long."

* * *

Erik stormed into the small shop and began to hunt through various magazines, desperately seeking the article. The teenage girl behind the counter watched him curiously.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked. He glanced at her.

"A culture magazine. The new issue came out today."

"_NY Art and Culture_, on the middle shelf." She pointed to it. Erik snatched it and threw a ten dollar bill at the girl, leaving the shop as he feverishly flicked through the pages.

The girl blinked and shrugged. She'd heard that English people were odd. This just proved it.

* * *

Christine stirred the sauce that was going on the beef steaks and left it to simmer. The door swung open and Erik entered, dripping with rainwater. She looked at him quickly.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Well?"

He handed her the magazine. It was already open at the article, dark spots of rain dotting the glossy paper. After a quick scan, Christine could see that James Pewter's name was not mentioned anywhere. It seemed to be simply what Kelly had intended it to be, an article about Erik's past works and his new opera. She looked at him and offered a relieved smile which he did not return.

"The last couple of paragraphs." He said, throwing his wet coat onto the coat rack. Christine glanced down again and read.

_So what makes an artistic genius such as Erik Destler such a success? Natural skill or hard work? Or is it, as rumoured, a fearful presence? Several people who have worked with Destler on previous projects have admitted to his unpredictable temper and occasionally violent outbursts. Whilst working on a university performance in England, he attempted to fire a stagehand for faulty equipment, has been known to shout abuse at workers and I too have witnessed his violent nature when he threw a glass object at a wall in anger._

_And Destler's passion for his work does not appear to limit itself. After only two months of marriage, Christine and Erik Destler have separated and are currently living in different countries. Perhaps this sort job requires constant attention that cannot be provided when the producer's attention is diverted. With a nine year age difference, it is hardly surprising that a marriage like this is not a success, especially with their obvious differences in character and one can only wonder if Destler's violent tendencies halt at the theatre or if there are darker reasons for their separation. _

_How does one define Erik Destler? Musical genius? Obsessed overachiever? Without priorities? Let us settle for just one word – Intense._

_By Kelly Delaney_

Christine sank into a chair.

"Oh my _god_." She said, in disbelief. "I don't… I can't believe it." Erik was already calling the magazine and ordering for a retraction. Christine knew how serious this was. An article with such serious implications as this could ruin Erik; no one would hire him if they thought he was violent, no matter how talented he was.

But what had horrified her most was the mere _implication_ that Erik was abusive. This woman was actually saying that she and Erik had separated because he was abusive to her.

"I'll kill her. I'll actually kill her." Erik snarled, having hung up the phone.

"Oh no, this one's mine. I'll kill her with my bare hands." Christine spat. "I've never read so much bull in one article before."

"The rest of the magazines are being taken in and destroyed and I'm going to be calling every magazine and newspaper in the city to tell them not to hire that woman." Erik said, sitting beside Christine. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nonsense, Erik. Everyone who knows you will know it. And they'll let other people know as well."

"I just hate that she's still affecting us." Erik admitted. Christine put her arms around him.

"Then let's not let her. We've still got tonight and tomorrow morning. Let's pretend that this stupid article never happened."

He looked at her. Her face was perfectly sincere. He nodded.

"Yes. She doesn't matter."

* * *

The weekend should have been perfect but the black cloud of the article hung over them. Several workers at the opera house had rung up, demanding details. Erik had had to explain the situation to several patrons, the owner of the opera house and Tony had come to the penthouse.

"My girlfriend showed it to me this morning." He said on Sunday. "I couldn't believe it! Why was she so harsh? I thought you were getting on well."

"Kelly Delaney was getting ideas above her station and was manipulating the situation." Erik said icily as Christine poured the three of them coffee. Tony blinked, trying to figure it out and then his eyes widened.

"She tried to…? Jesus…" He glanced at Christine who lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes, I wasn't particularly happy about it either." She said, handing him a mug. He thanked her and said,

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I've put her completely out of work. There isn't a place in the city that would hire her as a writer now." Erik said. "And the rest I couldn't care about. As long as Christine and the baby are kept from harm."

"The…"

He stared at Christine and she smiled.

"Three weeks gone."

"Congratulations! Oh, that's awesome, Mrs Destler!" He said. Christine laughed.

"Thanks Tony. We're happy about it too."

"Well done, Mr D. I'll get out of your way. See you tomorrow morning; have a nice flight Mrs Destler." He left, grinning inanely.

Christine smiled and put her arms around Erik's neck.

"You can meet the nicest people in this work."

"And some of the worst."

"Mr Negativity." She teased. "I'm going to finish packing."

* * *

Nadir had been extremely helpful and had moved her things back to Rochdale. She got back and Trister leapt up at her barking. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, you're such a good boy."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." Nadir grinned, coming out of the library. Christine smiled.

"You're a good boy too."

"Good. How was your flight?"

"It was fine. I told Erik about the baby." She said. His eyebrows lifted.

"How did he take it?"

"After the initial shock, he… well he yelled for a bit and then… he's happy." She smiled. Nadir laughed.

"Good."

"But… well, have a look at this." Christine said, taking out the magazine. She gave it to Nadir. "Look at the last three paragraphs."

He read swiftly and his face became sombre. He looked up at her.

"Who wrote this?"

"Kelly Delaney. The woman who tried to…" She didn't need to finish. Nadir's jaw was set firmly.

"I trust Erik has dealt with it."

"Yes. But Nadir, how could anyone write something like that? Half of New York thinks that Erik is beating me up in his spare time, how could she get away with writing this?"

"It's a new angle, isn't it? And it'll get people reading." Nadir said disgustedly.

"Not really. Erik had all the remaining copies taken in; it was only available for a few hours." Christine said, putting the magazine away.

Nadir put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll get past this. He knows how to handle publicity, good and bad."

"I know. Is dinner nearly ready? I'm ravenous. I could eat a horse."

"I think its chicken tonight. I'll have the chef put horse on the menu for tomorrow." Nadir grinned. Christine laughed.

"I look forward to it. And then I'm going to sleep until tomorrow morning, because I'm knackered."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Nadir said as they made their way to the dining room.

**A/N: (Evil Smile) She's baaack. I'm really rather pleased, if I may gloat for a moment, with the way the pregnancy announcement came out. I thought it worked rather well. But let me know what you think.**

**This chapter is fondly dedicated to greenified for being generally awesome and because I mercilessly tortured her with a pathetically small teaser. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	16. Operation FOIRSLM

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You're _what_?" Trisha gasped.

"Pregnant."

"How long?"

"Four weeks."

"And you're only just telling me? My goodness, Christine, if you weren't my brother's only child, I would absolutely murder you!"

Christine rolled her eyes and flicked through a magazine as her aunt ranted. She was sat on the sofa at Jameson Street, waiting for Meg to get home with some food. After a good five minutes, Trisha paused for breath and Christine leapt in.

"The reason I didn't tell you before was that I only told Erik a few days ago."

"Fine."

"You're sulking aren't you, Trisha?"

"Of course not." Trisha replied sulkily. Christine laughed.

"How are the kids?"

"Oh, they're fine. Nicholas won't stop chattering now he's started talking at last." Christine smiled at the thought. Nicholas was only about eighteen months old but was a gorgeous little boy, adored by his sisters. Melanie was the older, at nine and Kelly was now six. Christine was relieved that her cousin Kelly was so very different from the other Kelly she knew.

"Give them my love. Let's try and get together for Christmas." She said.

"You wouldn't be able to stop us." Trisha promised. "And let me tell you, missy, if you _ever_ keep anything like this from me again…"

And she was off again. Christine held the phone idly in one hand, flicking through television channels. Max came in. He glanced at the phone.

"Trisha?" He mouthed. Christine covered the mouthpiece before replying.

"Yeah." She paused to listen. "I don't think she'll be stopping any time soon."

"Want me to save you?" Max offered. Christine nodded and he took the phone. He dropped it against the floor and there was a break in Trisha's speech. He quickly picked it up again.

"Hi Trisha, its Max. Sorry, Christine had to go. Yeah, morning sickness, you know how it is. Sure, she'll be fine. OK, no problem. Talk to you soon. Bye."

He hung up and Christine hugged him.

"Oh dear God, thank you." She said. "I love her, but good god the woman can talk."

"You owe me big time, Destler." He winked. "Shouldn't you be practising? Only three weeks before the opening night!"

"Yes, I know. But I'm giving myself a well deserved night off." Christine said firmly. Max looked at her pointedly and she sighed. "Fine. I'll go and practise."

"Nah, I'm kidding. You've been working really hard."

"We're doing well; the show is going to be ready in time." Christine said. "But I'm not nervous yet."

"Just you wait." Max grinned. "I remember how hysterical you were before the first performance of _Phantom_."

"I was _not_ hysterical."

"Were too."

She glared at him.

"Max, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Because you know I'll win."

"Oh!" She hit him with a cushion. "You're intolerable!"

"Yet adorable."

"Irritating!"

"But so very lovable!" He chuckled. Christine rolled her eyes and he cleared his throat. "Actually, Christine, I wanted to ask your advice about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Max twisted himself on the sofa so he was sat facing her.

"I've got this friend and he's asked me for some advice and I don't know what to tell him, so I said I'd ask someone else."

"What?"

"Well… he just broke up with his girlfriend because he likes this other girl. But now he doesn't know whether that girl will like him and he's wondering if breaking up with his girlfriend was a mistake. Because he _really_ likes this girl." Max said.

Christine eyed him.

"Who is she?"

"Who?" Max asked.

"The girl you like."

"No, not me. My friend." He said earnestly.

"Max, that was a pathetic attempt at secrecy. I know you're a better actor than that. Who's the girl you like? She must have been special to persuade you to split up with Cara." Christine said, looking at him closely. Max looked incredibly awkward.

"I'd… I'd rather not say. If it's all the same."

"Not a chance in hell. Spit it out."

Max looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Advice first."

"It depends on the girl. You want to know how she'll react to it and I can't tell you if I don't even know who she is."

"Christine…" He pleaded but she remained stubborn. He groaned. "Fine… its… its Rebecca."

Christine blinked.

And then blinked again.

And then she opened her mouth, found nothing to say, and closed it again.

Max watched her nervously.

"Do you know what would be really great? If you'd stop staring at me as if I'd just announced that I was gay and in love with Erik and if you'd say something helpful."

"Wow, Max… I just… Rebecca?"

"I know. It's stupid. She won't want to go out with me."

"Don't be ridiculous. How do you know if you don't ask? You two hang out all the time, how do you know that she doesn't feel the same way?" Christine pointed out. Max shrugged miserably.

"Why would she?"

"Because you're awesome. You're always telling me so." She teased.

Max grinned.

"Yeah, I know. OK, so what do I do? Do I ask her out?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to see how she feels first?" Christine asked.

"Would you? I mean, be subtle. Don't be blaringly obvious." He said anxiously. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I won't wear my '_Max loves Rebecca, ask me how'_ badge to work tomorrow."

"Now you're just abusing sarcasm."

"I do my best."

The front door flew open and a drenched Meg came in. The heavy rain had not stopped for two days now. She dumped the food bags and pulled the wet hair from her face miserably.

"Bloody English weather! It's STILL raining!"

"Raining? In England! I'm appalled." Christine said. Meg laughed.

"OK, I deserved that. Come on, help me get this stuff into the kitchen and I'll start cooking."

"Good, I'm starving." Max said, rubbing his stomach dramatically.

"And I'm eating for two. Make mine a double portion!" Christine called. Meg eyed her.

"You're going to get so chubby."

"I can just blame it on the pregnancy." Christine said.

"Yes, I can just blame it on her pregnancy." Max agreed. They both looked at him and he shrugged.

* * *

Operation Find-Out-If-Rebecca-Secretly-Likes-Max went into operation at lunchtime the next day, a Thursday. Christine glanced at her watch.

"Hey Rebecca, are you coming to the café?"

"Yeah, I need some caffeine stat." She smiled. "Coming Max? Stuart?"

"No, we're busy." Max said quickly, pulling Stuart away. Christine and Rebecca stared after them.

"Odd." Rebecca commented. "Oh well, their loss."

They walked to the café and sat at a table with sandwiches and drinks. Christine looked at Rebecca.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Rebecca shook her head.

"No. I mean, I've been on a few dates lately, but it's not really working out. Why?"

"You're going to think this is so weird but… I think you and Max should go out."

Rebecca started to choke on her coffee. Christine waited patiently until the spluttering had stopped and Rebecca stared at her.

"What?"

"I think you should go out. You'd make such a good couple."

"But... he's _Max_."

"Yes, so?"

"So, he's Max. Why would he go out with me?" Rebecca said, flushing pink. Christine smiled.

"If he asked you, would you say yes?"

"I don't know."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Christine said knowingly. Rebecca looked awkward.

"Well… I suppose so. But what if it didn't work out and it got all awkward? And he wouldn't ask me anyway, he just broke up with Cara."

"OK, I was just asking. I think you'd make a great couple is all." Christine said. Rebecca laughed.

"Pregnancy makes people crazy, doesn't it?"

"No, I've always been insane."

"I've noticed." Rebecca said wryly.

* * *

"Go for it." Christine muttered to Max the next morning. She didn't want to say it straight away, not when Rebecca might have overheard, so she'd waited until the next day.

"What?"

"Ask Rebecca out. She'll say yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go!" Christine hissed, pushing him. He scurried away and Stuart joined her.

"What was all that about?"

"Just doing a little matchmaking. Ready for your dramatic death?"

They were going to rehearse the final scene that day, with Roberto's suicide. Stuart grinned.

"Couldn't be readier."

"Good." Christine said, raring to go. She felt so energetic, it was odd. She was never this lively first thing in the morning.

"You're in a good mood."

"It's Friday. TGIF and all that." Christine replied. Stuart smiled.

"Couldn't agree more. I need this weekend."

"Got any plans?"

"Relaxing with Tessa. We're goin to see a film and then I'm taking her out to dinner." Stuart said, referring to his girlfriend. They'd been together for four years now and were still going strong.

"Weekend plans can wait. We've got a lot to get through today." James said, joining them. "We go on in three weeks and in two we've got a group of critics coming in to see a full dress rehearsal. We've got to be perfect."

"Have a little faith, James. Nothing is going to go wrong." Christine smiled.

"I wish I had your confidence. Unfortunately I don't. Get rehearsing." James chuckled.

Christine nodded and then caught James' arm.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" James said, looking at her closely. She smiled

"I'm having a baby."

He stared at her.

"A baby?"

"Yes. But don't worry. It's not due for a very long time. I've let June know and she's fixed up all my costumes so they'll be able to let out as I grow, but without showing too much. It won't change anything; I just wanted to let you know." Christine said quickly. James blinked.

"A baby… well, congratulations."

"Thanks James. Are you angry?"

"No, of course not. Surprised, but not angry." He smiled. "But don't think I'll be going easy on you, just because you're pregnant."

"Work me as hard as you want. I'm ready for it." Christine said firmly. James laughed and she went to warm up.

* * *

Erik put up the umbrella and waited in the doorway to the theatre, waiting for Christine to finish. He had only been waiting for a few minutes in the torrential downpour when he heard voices and flow of dancers, singers and technicians flooded past, eager to start their weekend. He stood back in the shadows, waiting, listening to them chatter about weekend plans, who was going out with who, what had happened in some soap drama, whether or not they had locked the lighting room door and a thousand other unimportant things that make up conversation.

A couple of minutes later, he saw Christine, Max, Rebecca, Stuart, June and James in the entrance hall, animatedly discussing something. Erik smiled at the cheerful look on her face as she laughed with her friends, tossing her hair back, putting forward her opinion with a thoughtful expression. How he loved her when she was so concentrated, he thought. She seemed to shine just that little bit more than usual when her passion showed. He moved closer, listening to their conversation through the half open door, wondering what it was that had captured her attention.

James spoke to Christine and she laughed, shaking her head and he heard her say, "You can't _possibly_ think that'll work! It'd take a genius to pull that off and, no offence James, I don't think we can do it without making it look tacky."

"But if we find a way to make it work, would you be up for it?" James pressed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll say yes, but only if it doesn't look like something out of a pantomime. I don't want people shouting _it's behind you_!"

"Christine, you have no faith in me!"

"No, I don't. Again, no offence intended." She winked. Max snorted and she elbowed him. "Stop it, you couldn't do it either."

Christine glanced at the door and caught sight of Erik. She signalled for him to enter and he did, crossing to her. She kissed him happily.

"Why on earth were you standing out in the rain?" She asked with a smile.

"Because it's so refreshing." He said dryly. Christine laughed and wiped his face dry.

"You're soaked. If you get sick I will personally murder you. Not that you'd ever admit that you were sick. How was the flight?"

"Terrible, as usual."

"Aw, he's so optimistic." Max grinned. Erik lifted an eyebrow and Christine smiled. Erik wrapped his hand around hers, signalling to leave. Christine looked around at her co-workers.

"Have a great weekend, everybody. James, let me know about the ending, OK?"

"Don't think I will. You don't think I'm a genius." James said, in a falsely-offended voice, placing a hand to his chest dramatically. Christine rolled her eyes, slipping her arm around Erik's waist and leaning into him without even seeming to realise that she was doing it.

"James, it will look so ridiculous."

"I don't think it will!" He insisted. "I think it'll look good!"

"Erik, what do you think? At the end of the opera, the angel ascends to heaven right before Stuart does himself in. James wants to use a harness and lift Christine up into the flies, but she's not convinced it'll work. What is your professional opinion?" Max said, looking at Erik.

There was a moment of silence and the room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature. Erik's eyes flicked to James, who held his gaze with something like ice-cold curiosity.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering in someone else's work." He said after a moment. Nobody spoke and then Max nudged Christine in the side.

"Get me a knife. There's some serious tension to be cut here."

"Shut up Max. See everyone on Monday. Have a great weekend." Christine said in an over-cheerful voice. Erik turned away and they left. Christine noted that his grip on her hand had tightened momentarily before relaxing again.

Once they were sat in the car on their way back to Rochdale Avenue, Christine looked sideways at Erik.

"OK, _what_ was that about?" Erik didn't reply for a moment and then said quietly,

"It doesn't matter."

"Erik…"

"Wait until we're back at the house." He said, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the road. Christine frowned but didn't push him.

She'd waited a long time to hear this. And she would wait another half hour whilst he worked up to it. If that was even what he was going to discuss. Christine knew now that if she asked him to tell her, he would. But she didn't want to ask him. She wanted him to tell her because he was willing to.

Time for the secrets to end.

**A/N: Well, well, look here. A cliff-hanger. It's not as if I've ever done that before. But I figured I've made you wait pretty long for the James Pewter plot to come out so next chapter you'll get a glimpse of what it's all about. But never fear because our favourite little blonde American who needs an attitude adjustment will return. Because you all love her so much, lol.**

**More soon, hopefully. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	17. Skeletons In The Closet

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Seventeen**

They sat in the living room at Rochdale. Erik had given the servants the night off and Nadir was out with June. He moved silently around the room, pouring them both drinks, lighting the fireplace, drawing the curtains. Anything to avoid sitting down and talking.

But Christine did not appear to be in any rush. She was sat comfortably on the sofa, legs curled up beneath her. Trister lay by the fireplace, sleeping, his paws twitching occasionally as he chased after some unknown prey.

Eventually Erik could put it off no longer. He sat on a chair opposite the sofa, eyes fixed on his wine. Christine looked at him, waiting. Eventually he said,

"Haven you asked him about it?"

"Yes. But he wouldn't say anything. And in any case, I want _you_ to tell me. Not him." Christine said, moving across to sit at his feet, leaning her head against his knee. Erik sighed.

"It's a difficult thing to explain."

"Just say it then. As simply as possible." Christine advised. Erik nodded reluctantly and Christine took his hand, running her fingertips lovingly over the skin as he began.

"I met him in London. He was my assistant director for an opera. My opera. Do you know the name?"

"_Un'età di amore._" Christine murmured.

"It was the only one that I ever wrote." He looked down at her. "Do you remember what I said the first time you asked me why I stopped working in theatre?"

"You said that… that you saw too much. You were very vague. You said that you couldn't stand the people anymore."

"Yes, well… we started work and at first things were fine. We had very different ideas of how things should be done but we always managed to come to an agreement."

Slowly, gradually, the story came out. Erik kept his eyes fixed on his wineglass and Christine held his other hand with both of hers.

They had been about a month away from the opening night and they were discussing the most important scene from the opera. Both had extremely different ideas of how it should be done and they'd ended up arguing. Eventually Erik had said that they'd discuss it the next day.

But he'd fallen ill with what was later diagnosed as a stress-related illness. Headaches, fevers, vomiting and worse. He'd returned to the theatre three weeks later, with just a week to the opening night. To discover that James had changed all of his previous work.

"All the direction was gone, the sets were different, he'd even dismissed several of the actors with consulting me." Erik said bitterly. "And of course, by that it, it was too late to change it back. but it wasn't my opera anymore. I barely recognised. I left the theatre immediately and sent Nadir to the opening night. He came back almost straight away with a programme."

Erik paused, moistened his lips and then continued. "Pewter had removed my name from the programme. All that was left was a small note at the end saying that I had written it. All knowledge of my work had been erased, what was left of it. I went to the theatre the next day to speak with him and we fought. I won't go into details. But I couldn't do it anymore. I quit. I left London, travelled for a while and then settled here. I swore never to work in professional theatre again. _Un'età di amore_ has never been performed since then and if I have my way, it never will be. Because every time I see or hear it, I only think of what he did to it. I poured myself into that opera and now it only belongs to him."

The bitterness in his tone was not lost on Christine. She didn't speak though. She just watched him. Erik put down his wineglass and clasped both of her hands in his.

"You understand, don't you? Why I couldn't tell you?"

"Yes, Erik. I understand." She whispered.

"You wanted this so badly. I couldn't take it away from you just because of my history with him."

"I know."

She knelt up and hugged him tightly. His arms went around her and they cling to each other. After a few moments, Christine pulled back and looked at him.

"Erik, promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't hide things from me, OK? When I married you I agreed to the whole package, not the edited version. Whatever you've faced, anytime that there's something bothering you, you should tell me. Deal?"

Erik smiled and kissed her.

"Deal." He agreed.

"Good. Any other skeletons in the closet?"

"No, I believe that sharing time is over for the day." He smiled. Christine laughed and knelt up to kiss him again. He welcomed her embrace.

Sometimes he felt that she was all he lived for.

* * *

Whilst Erik was in the shower that evening, Christine called Max. He answered his mobile cheerfully.

"Hello?"

"It's only me."

"Hi Christine." He said. "What's up with Erik and James?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later. Did you ask Rebecca out?"

"Well… yeah. We're going to the cinema tomorrow."

Max flinched as a girlish squeal came down the phone.

"For crying out loud, woman! I need these eardrums!"

"I'm just so glad you're going out."

"Me too, but I'm not injuring dog's hearing." Max grumbled. "Anyway, I've got to get going. See you Monday, OK?"

Christine hung up, grinning to herself.

If she ever decided she didn't want to sing (not likely) she could always go into matchmaking. She was damn good at it!

* * *

Christine sat on the edge of the stage on Monday morning, listening to Max and Rebecca argue. It seemed to be a qualification for Max's girlfriends – they couldn't get on once they were together. Well, that wasn't exactly true, Christine thought with a smile. They may argue but clearly they were getting on. Just the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking was testament to that.

"Rebecca and Stuart, go through your duet." James called. He moved over to Christine. "We'll go through the title song, OK?"

"Sure." Christine said quietly, keeping her eyes on the scorebook.

James looked at her for a moment and then sighed.

"He told you, didn't he?" He said quietly.

"…Yes."

"I see."

"James, it doesn't make a difference to me. It's not me that you hurt. So I'm not going to be all bitter on his behalf or anything, OK? I want this opera to be a success and I'm not going to let this ruin it." Christine said firmly.

James watched her closely and then rubbed his chin.

"If it helps, in anyway, I… I regret what I did to him."

"Then why did you do it?" She couldn't help asking the question. James sighed.

"Christine, do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get into this business? It was easier for you. You had Erik to help you. I didn't have anything. When Erik became sick, I just… I thought _this is it. My big break_. I ruined it for him, to make myself a success. I destroyed his career to boost my own. And I've regretted it for so long now."

He paused and looked at her.

"I'm not using it as an excuse because I know that what I did was inexcusable. I doubt there's anything I can do now that would help."

"James, I do understand." Christine said gently. "You just went the wrong way about it. But… after this opera I can't work with you anymore. Erik is everything to me. I don't want to hurt him anymore than is necessary."

"I expected that." He admitted.

"Just one question though. Did you ever try apologising to Erik?" Christine asked. James scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Christine. Your husband terrifies me. Even I hadn't been so full of myself back then that I would have apologised, I'd have been too scared to anyway."

Christine couldn't help snorting.

"I don't get it! He's not _that_ frightening!"

"Yes he is. Max?"

"Yeah?" Max said, looking up from the other side of the room.

"Do you think that Erik Destler is scary?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Max agreed. James looked back at Christine with a smug expression. She rolled her eyes.

"You're all wimps."

* * *

"He's _sorry_?" Erik said disbelievingly on the phone that night. "Christine, did you not hear the story? It's going to take a damn sight more than a mere apology to get back in my good books."

"I know, Erik. I know what he did was devastating for you."

He sighed. The sound crackled over the line.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He said miserably.

"Absolutely not. So either you talk to him or… or I'll never sleep with you again." Christine said smugly. Erik's silence could have been that of shock, contemplation or disbelief. Eventually he said,

"That's quite a threat, you know."

"Hmm. So what do you think?"

"I think you're going to be in big trouble when you get here this weekend."

"Fine, but what about James?" Christine persisted. Erik groaned.

"I'll talk to him. But in a time and place of my choosing."

"OK, that seems fair. When and where?"

"At the opera house, the last night of your opera."

"Erik Destler!"

"I've got to go, I love you, stay safe, look after the baby." She heard him hang up and stared, open mouthed at the receiver.

"Unbelievable…" She said, putting the phone back onto the cradle. "Simply unbelievable."

"What's wrong?" Nadir said, coming in to overhear her last statement.

"Erik."

"What's he done now?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Christine said, stretching. "What's up?"

"Not much. How was rehearsal?"

"Hard. I think James has given up on the harness idea, at least."

"That's a relief." Nadir laughed. Christine smiled.

"Tell me about it. I figured I'd end up looking like Tinkerbelle..."

* * *

"Everything seems to be fine. The baby's developing well." Dr Pine smiled. "You've been reading those pamphlets?"

"And various books." Christine said

"Are you still getting morning sickness?"

"Most days, yes. How long does it go on for?"

"The first three months, generally."

"Isn't there anything I can do about that?" She asked. Dr Pine smiled.

"I'm afraid there isn't much. There are some herbal remedies you might like to try; it's different for every woman. I'll give you a list."

"Thanks." Christine said, rubbing her stomach. "I meant to ask you something. I've been flying out to New York every other week to see my husband. Is it safe to do that or should I stop?"

"You can fly up to the eighth month of pregnancy, although the less often you do it the better."

"Oh, I'll only be four months gone when I move out there." Christine said.

"Anything else?"

"No, I think I've got it all covered." Christine smiled. Dr Pine nodded.

"You don't smoke or drink?"

"Nope."

"Excellent. Well, we'll make another appointment for in about four weeks. If you have any trouble before then, come in. If you've got an emergency go straight to the hospital."

Christine took the list of recommended remedies and thanked the doctor before heading out of the doctor's office. Meg was sat in the waiting room.

"Everything OK?"

"It's all good." Christine nodded as they went out into the car park.

"Excellent. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Meg, I don't know how you stay so thin." Christine commented as they climbed into the car. Meg smiled sweetly.

"I'm one of the lucky ones. Fast metabolism."

"When you hit thirty you're going to wake up with a tyre around your waist." Christine warned.

"If it happens, it happens. I need food." Meg said firmly. They stopped at a café and ate sandwiches, Christine avoiding the tuna ones, and Meg asked,

"I can't believe you go on in a week. It's just gone so quickly."

"Tell me about it. I'm terrified. Erik's going to come and watch the opening night." Christine smiled.

Two weeks had already passed since Erik had told her about James' betrayal. Christine was now over a month pregnant, her opera was within sight and the next day they would be performing for the critics of the newspapers.

"Don't worry about it. You've worked so hard, how could anything possibly go wrong?"

"Don't tempt fate, Meg. Are you going to eat that?" Christine said, taking a piece of Meg's sandwich.

* * *

It was hard to tell who was most nervous the next morning. Everyone was walking about with tight expressions on their faces, June was in a foul mood, James was twitching like a rabbit and Christine felt positively ill.

They would be meeting the critics before they went on, so James insisted that no costumes to be worn for the meeting and that they dress smartly. Christine had dug out a two-piece charcoal dress suit with a white blouse and tied her hair back neatly. Rebecca was in a smart suit and was looking rather pale, tying her dark blonde hair into a ponytail.

Stuart looked in on them.

"Ready? They're waiting for us now."

"Sure." Christine and Rebecca went out. Max was waiting with Stuart.

"Don't look so nervous. Hey Christine, guess who's here?"

"Who?" Christine said anxiously.

"You know that guy who hangs around the house all the time."

"You mean Tom?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Honestly, it's like he lives there." Max said, rolling his eyes with a grin. Christine smiled. Well… being best friends with one of the critics might help!

"How many are there?" Rebecca asked anxiously.

"Around fifteen. Three are locals, five are from nearby cities, a few are even national newspapers!" Max said excitedly. "I'm telling you, guys, this is going to be _big_."

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Rebecca cried, clutching Christine's arms.

"OK ladies, compose yourselves." James said from the doorway to the theatre.

They all took deep breaths and entered the hall. A large gaggle of people stood nearby, all holding drinks and talking cheerfully.

"Go and mix. Be nice." James said, pushing his three stars forward. They had decided to stick together and spoke politely with the critics, who all seemed to be very interested in them and, to Christine's surprise, rather nice.

After about fifteen minutes James caught up with them, looking stressed but pleased.

"Come with me." He said and took them to one side. "There's a few more you need to meet. Here are our three local critics." James said, gesturing to three people standing nearby. Christine, Stuart, Max and Rebecca turned to look. "This is Anna Bellamy, Tom Sutherland and Kelly Delaney."

**A/N: I hate this chapter. Hate it, hate it, HATE IT! I got writer's block halfway through, the James Pewter thing seems like an uber anticlimax and it just seemed to rush through all scribbly. But it's up and I'm sorry about the wait. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	18. Kelly's Story

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Christine was frozen to the spot, oblivious to the chatter and laughing around her. Kelly Delaney looked her straight in the eye but didn't speak.

Christine turned, grabbed James by the arm and dragged him off to a corner. He shook her off.

"What's wrong with you?" He said desperately. "We're trying to make a good impression here!"

"Christine, are you OK?" Max said, joining them.

"That's her! Max, that's Kelly Delaney, the woman who tried to take Erik!" Christine hissed.

Max glanced back at Kelly. She was stood with the other reporters, pointedly looking in the opposite direction. James frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure, James! I can't… I can't perform knowing she's going to be watching!" Christine said tearfully.

In truth she wanted nothing more than to take Kelly Delaney to one side, give her a good smack and kick her bony arse back to America. But she doubted the critics would appreciate that. Max looked at James.

"I'll handle it." James disappeared gratefully and Max looked at Christine. "What are you talking about? Are you going to let some American cow ruin this? You've worked so hard for this, Christine and you've come up with the winning hand. Erik is still with you, you're having a baby together and you've got the starring role in a fantastic opera. Why are you threatened by her when she's got nothing over you?"

Christine stared at him. And then she sniffed and nodded.

"OK… yeah, I know. But Max, why is she even here? Why did she come all this way? Just to find us and write a bad review for the opera? No one is that petty, Max."

"Maybe she is. Just ignore her, OK? Remember, she is _nothing_." He said firmly. Christine nodded again and James shouted for the performers to get backstage.

Max watched as Christine disappeared and then looked at Kelly Delaney. She was sat alone, her note book in hand. Tom caught Max's eye and made a _what was all that about_ face. Max shook his head and moved out of the theatre before pulling out his mobile phone.

* * *

Christine seemed to have taken Max's advice straight to heart, for she sang perfectly. Max, watching from the back of the hall, was astounded. A new, vibrant energy seemed to shine from her. She walked with her head held high, danced as though she were walking on air, sang like the angel she played.

She had never been more beautiful, he thought vaguely. His romantic feelings for her had long since disappeared but he could still appreciate her loveliness. James joined him at the back of the hall as the music for the final song _The Lament of an Angel_ began. Christine's voice rang around the room and James whispered,

"I can't believe it. They're amazing."

"I know."

"Christine is incredible." He said, watching his star. "What did you say to her?"

"I just brought her to her senses. I think we've got some impressed critics." Max said, nodding at the group in the seats. They all sat, enraptured.

The curtains closed and an appreciative round of applause went up. James moved forward.

"There are refreshments in the main conference room and the performers will be in to answer any questions you might have." The critics all followed him out, talking excitedly. Tom grinned at Max.

"I guess I won't have to worry about writing a good review. Max, it's amazing!"

"Glad you think so." Max grinned, following him out.

* * *

Christine knew that she should go to the conference room but she couldn't help revelling in her joy for a few minutes longer.

She'd _done_ it. She'd performed better than ever, everyone had said so and she knew deep down that she had been perfect. That might sound a little egotistical, but she knew it was true. She wiped off the stage make up and let her hair hang loose, going into the theatre to pick up her coat. She'd left it in there by accident.

The room was dark and she quickly found her coat and was about to leave when she saw that someone was still sat in their seat, head bowed. She frowned.

"Are you OK?"

Kelly Delaney looked up and Christine's heart sank. She turned to leave but Kelly stood up.

"Wait…"

"I've got nothing to say to you." Christine spat.

"Well, I've got something to say to you."

Christine paused and slowly turned to look back at her.

"I can't imagine what you've got to say that would interest me." She said coldly. Kelly met her eyes.

"Maybe it won't. But I have to say it anyway."

"You almost destroyed my marriage. You tried to take away the most important thing in my life. Erik is _everything_ to me and you almost ruined that." Christine said. "And now you've come all the way here to write a bad review for my opera. How petty can one person be?"

"I'm not going to write a bad review."

Christine blinked. Kelly was standing with the air of one who knew that she was defeated but still had her pride.

"You think that'll make up for what you did?" Christine demanded.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" She asked. Kelly sighed.

"Because, believe it or not, I need the work. Erik fixed it so that no newspaper in New York would take me on. I needed a fresh start."

"And you needed it here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Kelly said.

Christine closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again.

"Why him, Kelly? Let's face it. You're a good looking woman, you're intelligent, you could probably have any guy you wanted. Why Erik?"

"Because he's everything that my husband wasn't. Do you know exactly how lucky you are, Christine? You've got this perfect little life, this wonderful little world with your job and your friends and your husband." Kelly said bitterly. "You don't even know what it's like to be alone."

Christine glared at her.

"I don't know what it's like? I lost my parents to a drink driving accident when I was just nineteen. I lived alone for two years, I didn't have _anyone_. Don't you DARE tell me that I don't know what it's like! I lost my parents!"

"And I lost my baby!" Kelly spat.

There was a stunned moment of silence. Christine's mouth, which had been open to retort, shut. Kelly swallowed hard.

"That's why he left me. He couldn't stand to look at me, knowing that our baby was dead."

"How…?" Christine began. Kelly sniffed hard, a lump rising in her throat.

"He was… god, he was just a month old. He was the most beautiful baby in the world, everyone said so. He was called Alex and you loved him at first sight, you couldn't help it. He was just that beautiful. We'd been trying for a baby for a few years and we thought it was just never going to happen."

Christine saw Kelly's expression soften slightly as she remembered the beloved child.

"He was so tiny, he'd been two weeks premature but the doctors gave him the all clear. And then… he was born in the middle of winter, you see. He caught a cold one afternoon. Just a little sniffle and I was going to take him to the doctor the next day. But he died in the night. I woke up to check on him and he was just… just _lying_ there, totally still." Kelly paused and took a breath. Christine saw tears threatening in the American's eyes.

"I just… I didn't know what to do. We buried him and… my husband blamed me for Alex's death. He walked out, taking everything with him. I didn't have a career, we'd married right after university. My life just fell apart."

Kelly stopped and Christine blinked back the tears that had risen in her eyes. Kelly looked at her sadly.

"I met Erik and thought _This is the guy. This is the guy who can fix my life_. But he was already taken. But I figured, hey, I've had my hardships. Isn't it time that I got a break? I know that I did the wrong thing, Christine, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for what I did to you. But do you know what? All this… my writing, my money, you could take that all away. I'd give it all up… if I could just have my son back."

Kelly's voice broke and she let out a sob without meaning to. Christine bit her lip to stop it from shaking. This was all wrong. She couldn't feel sympathy for this woman, she _couldn't_… but as she stood there and watched as Kelly wept, she knew she couldn't play her trump card. She couldn't tell Kelly that she was pregnant.

Christine stepped towards her hesitantly and Kelly looked up. She took a breath and straightened, trying to scrape her pride back together. She looked at Christine and said quietly,

"You don't need to worry. I'm writing this review and then I'm being transferred to a London newspaper." She turned to leave. Christine watched her go to the door and then said,

"Kelly?"

Kelly turned, tall and beautiful. Christine felt that sensation of being two foot tall but ignored it.

"I… good luck. In London." She said simply. Kelly looked vaguely surprised but nodded and then left.

Christine sank into a chair and placed a hand to her belly.

_And I lost my baby!_

The proclamation still rang in her ears. Christine had never thought that… she knew that a child _could_ die so young, of course. But a simple cold? Something as meaningless as that could steal away the life of a child, destroying a strong woman in the process?

"My baby…" She whispered and then stood up abruptly.

She had to talk with Erik. It didn't matter if he was busy, she had to speak with him, to hear his voice, to let him know that she loved him.

* * *

The crowd in the conference room were all talking about the stunning performance that the cast had put on. Christine slipped in quietly and caught Max's sleeve as he passed.

"Max, can I use your mobile phone?" She whispered. He passed it to her and then frowned.

"Have you been crying?"

"I… I'll tell you later." Christine said, dialling Erik's number hastily.

He answered after the first ring.

"Yes?" He sounded impatient.

"Erik, it's me."

"Christine. Are you alright? Max told me that that Kelly Delaney was there, is everything alright?" His words came out in a concerned rush. Christine felt tears at the sound of it and swallowed hard.

"I'm fine… I just… I just wanted to hear your voice. Erik, I love you."

"I love you too, Christine." He said gently. "What's happened?"

"I'll tell you at the weekend. Oh, I've got to go, the critics want to speak with me." Christine said, seeing James signalling for her. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Be careful." He said lovingly. She smiled.

"I will. Bye."

She passed the phone back to a bemused Max before joining James.

* * *

Erik listened in silence as Christine told him Kelly's story as rain pattered onto the windowpanes from the dark grey sky above. By the time she had finished, Christine was huddled up in her arm chair, looking thoroughly miserable.

"It's just so horrible, Erik. I mean… I can't say that I like her, in any way possible. But she suffered so much. And I just keep thinking, what if that were my child? What if I lost our baby? I couldn't bear it. It's not even two months old and I already love it so much…"

She pressed her hands to her stomach protectively. Erik moved to sit on the arm of her chair and stroked her hair.

"I know, Christine. And I am so proud of you, for how you've acted. You could have hurt her but you didn't."

"I couldn't, Erik." She whispered. "I couldn't do that to anyone, not even her. I wanted to hurt her so much, I wanted to make her suffer."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because she already has suffered. More than anyone should ever have to." Christine said, burying her face in Erik's side. His arms wrapped around her and he put his face to her hair, breathing in the scent of her.

"You're right. No one should have to suffer that much." He murmured. Christine looked up at him.

"Promise me something?"

"Yes?"  
"Love our baby. I know you're still afraid, Erik. Afraid that it will look different. But please… you know what suffering is. You went through so much, especially with your parents. Don't let our baby suffer, OK?"

Erik blinked. How did she…? Well, of course. Of course she knew. She had always been so observant, catching onto things that he tried to hide. Her dark eyes implored him and he nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I already love our baby, the same as you do." He said. Christine put her head against him, satisfied.

She did not see the unsettled expression on Erik's face as he stroked her hair.

* * *

"We perform our opening night this Friday." James said, pacing back and forwards in front of the entire cast and crew of _Des Yeux D'Ange_. "This Friday. That gives us five days to get everything perfected. We did well with the critics and the reviews will be available tomorrow morning. But we can do better. We are going to improve this whole opera by one hundred percent by Friday night. We've worked hard but we're going to work harder."

He stopped and looked at them, frowning. Then he smiled briefly.

"So let's get going."

"And in other news, well done and remember to relax." Max called. They all laughed and set off with renewed energy. Christine grinned at Rebecca.

"I don't know about you but I am so ready for this."

"I know what you mean. You just can't get a bigger adrenaline rush than performing!" Rebecca said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Ladies, enough chatter please." Max said jokingly. "James may just assassinate us if we don't get going straight away."

"No problem." Christine smiled.

"We're just coming." Rebecca nodded.

"From the beginning, let's go!" James shouted. Christine went backstage as Stuart and Rebecca prepared for the first scene. Christine watched as they performed and sighed, leaning against a backdrop. It had been a strange week.

She had gone to see her parents yesterday, leaving a bunch of flowers on both graves. She tried to go regularly but since she'd started work it had slipped to only every couple of weeks. Christine had made it a point to go more regularly from now on.

They worked solidly right up until lunch and then Christine joined Stuart, Rebecca and Max in the café.

"OK, are we the best or what? That was the best rehearsal yet!" Stuart said, munching on a sausage roll.

"I know, I think we did even better than for the critics." Rebecca agreed.

"And that was one hell of a performance." Max put in. They began their walk back to the theatre, still discussing the morning's work.

* * *

They were back early from lunch and were just considering re-rehearsing a song from that morning when James rushed in, looking concerned.

"Max, there's a call for you at reception. It's the local hospital."

Max went rather pale and half-ran out. Christine, Stuart and Rebecca exchanged a glance and then followed, James joining them. Max was already on the telephone, speaking quickly with whoever was on the other end.

"I'll be right there. Are they…? Oh, God. Of course, I'm on my way." He hung up and then turned. He saw Christine and she saw that he was ashen-faced.

"Max, what's happened?" She asked.

"Chris, it's… Meg and Tom."

Christine's heart clenched.

"What's happened to them?" She whispered. Max looked as though he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself.

"They've been in a car crash. They're both in surgery at the moment. They've got me down as their emergency number. I've got to get to the hospital."

"A car crash?"

"Yeah…" Max swallowed hard. "There was… another driver. He's dead. Drunk. Chris, I've got to get the hospital, they're both in critical condition and the doctor doesn't know if they'll…"

Christine nodded and looked at James.

"Go." He said quietly. Christine took Max's arm and the pair of them ran for the door.

* * *

She hated hospitals. Max was pacing back and forwards, his lip bleeding from where he'd been chewing it.

They had been waiting for nearly four hours and they still didn't have any news. Every time a doctor or nurse came out of the operation room, they'd both look up sharply but none of them had stopped to tell them anything.

"Bloody hell!" Max snapped. "What the _hell_ is going on in there?"

"Max, don't…" Christine whispered. He looked at her and then sighed heavily.

"I hate waiting, Christine. Our friends are in there and no one is telling us anything."

"I know."

"What was the point of calling us here if nobody's going to let us know what's going on?"

"I don't…" Christine's voice shook. Max stopped his rant, hating himself for it and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"You're right though." Christine whispered.

Max looked at his watch and then said,

"Why don't you go and call Nadir? He's going to get worried if you don't get home from the opera house."

"OK." Christine said quietly. She threw an anxious glance at the doors that led to her two friends before going to the next room to use the payphone.

Nadir answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Christine said, almost inaudibly.

"Christine? What's wrong? Where are you?" Nadir demanded.

"I'm… I'm at the hospital."

"Christ, what's happened? Are you OK?"

"Not me, Nadir. Meg and Tom are… there was an accident. Can you come?"

"Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes." Nadir assured her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll see you soon."

Christine slowly hung up the phone and then crossed to the drinks machine. After buying two cans of coca-cola, she returned to Max, who had resumed his pacing. She passed him a can.

"Nadir's coming down."

"OK. Thanks." He said, snapping open the can and drinking thirstily. Christine sat hunched up on her chair again, her knees under her chin as she watched the doors. There was a television on in the corner and there was some soap opera on. The vague noise of it drilled into Christine's brain, mixing with that antibacterial smell, the roughness of the textured plastic chairs, the squeaking of Max's trainers against the polished floors, the conversations of passing people and, somewhere, the knowledge that her friends were lying on some sterile table, maybe dying and she didn't know.

"Christine?" She looked up and saw Nadir. She stood and he hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK. Nadir, can't you find out something?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll see if I can find a doctor."

"Thanks."

But before he could move, the doors to the room opened and a doctor came out. Max, Nadir and Christine turned to him quickly. He moved towards them.

"Are you here for Mr Sutherland and Miss Grayson?"

"Yes. Are they OK?" Max asked.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"I think you'd better sit down."

**A/N: Whistles innocently I know, another cliff hanger. And quite an evil one. I hope this chapter throws Kelly into a different light. I mean, there are always two sides to every story, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are just wonderful. I really need some cheering up at the moment.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	19. Meg

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Broken bones.

Lacerations.

Cracked skull.

Comatose.

Doctors had done all that they could.

Slim chance of recovery.

Best to prepare for the worst.

The phrases rushed one by one through Christine's head as she listened to the doctor talking to the relations of the patient in the next bed. She blocked out the sound and looked down at Meg's small, pale hand that was held in hers.

"Why don't you go home and sleep?" Nadir suggested. "We already know that they're going to be fine."

"No. We don't. We know that they're _probably_ going to be fine. But we don't know for sure." Christine reminded him.

"They won't wake up until the morning and you two have work tomorrow. And, yes, you ARE both going to work because you're going on this Friday." Nadir said, looking across at Max.

Max looked at Christine.

"What do you think?"

"I can't leave them, Max."  
"You can and you will. I will telephone you if there is any change." Nadir said sternly. "Call a taxi, neither of you is in any condition to drive."

"He's strict." Max muttered as they left the ward. Whilst Max called a taxi, Christine yawned and looked at the clock.

It was past midnight and it had been around 6 when the doctor had finally emerged from the operation theatre and told them of Meg and Tom's condition. Meg had been driving at the time and had stopped at traffic light. They'd turned green and she'd gone forward. A car coming from another direction hadn't stopped at the lights and driven straight into the side of the car on Meg's side.

Meg's legs were both broken as well as several ribs and a punctured lung. Tom's injuries weren't as bad. A broken arm, broken ribs, a banged head and a lot of cuts and bruises between the pair of them. They had both been stabilized and it was a matter of waking for them to wake up.

"Come back to Rochdale." Christine told Max. "We can fix you up a spare room."

"Thanks, Christine. I don't really want to go home tonight." Max said, slipping an arm around her as they went outside to wait for the taxi.

* * *

Peter was waiting in the entrance hall when they got home.

"Mrs Destler, are you alright? Mr Khan told us about the accident." He said. Christine nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine and the doctors think that Meg and Tom will be as well. Max is going to stay the night, can you have a guestroom made up?"

"Of course. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes!" Max interrupted and Christine smiled.

"Yes please, Peter. We'll be in the living room."

They sat in the comfortable living room and Max sighed heavily.

"Weirdest day ever."

"I know… we were all so happy this morning and now this happens." Christine said quietly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Max said, as though he was trying to assure himself as much as anybody.

"Yes… yes, they will." Christine murmured, turning her eyes to gaze out of the window.

* * *

Rebecca was waiting in the entrance hall of the theatre when max and Christine arrived the next day. Both were pale and tired looking. She called for Stuart and they went to meet them.

"Are they OK?" Stuart asked as Rebecca said,

"Did you sleep at all?"

"We don't know. Nadir's going to call if… when they wake up." Max mumbled. Christine looked at her watch.

"They should be waking up soon."

"C'mon. Let's keep you busy, otherwise you're just going to be making yourself panic." Stuart said, taking Christine's arm. "Let's warm up and practise."

It was times like these when Christine was glad she had such good friends.

* * *

They were midmorning when Max's mobile began to ring, a cheerful beeping noise. He and Christine froze. Fumbling, Max answered.

"Yes? Nadir! Are they…? Yeah, I'll come. What about Meg? …Sure, I'm on my way." He hung up and Christine gripped his arm tightly.

"Are they OK?"

"Tom is. Apparently he's a little panicky about Meg. I'm going over to calm him down until she wakes up. Are you coming?"

Christine chewed her lip and glanced at James. Max smiled slightly.

"They're going to be OK. Finish rehearsal."

"Practise up to lunch and then take the afternoon off." James said. Christine paused and then nodded. Max hugged her tightly and left.

* * *

Tom was sat up in bed, supported by pillows and with his arm in a cast. His face was battered and bruised. Christine felt like crying at the sight but Tom eyed her.

"God, you're not going to cry are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Thank god. Mum was in this morning and she was blubbering the whole time." Tom said, rolling his eyes. Christine smiled, sitting down. "How're you feeling?"

"Been better." His eyes drifted over to Meg. Christine loved over and swallowed hard.

"Doctor said she'd wake up soon." Max assured her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Christine asked Tom.

"I remember the car hitting us. I think I yelled to Meg and I heard her scream. Then came a whole lot of pain and I woke up here." Tom said. Christine stroked his hand and said,

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too." Tom smiled. It looked painful. "This beauty'll take a while to heal. But its Meg I'm worried about."

He loved over at her again.

"Her legs are shattered, Christine. What if she can't walk again? It'll kill her."

"Don't talk like that." Christine said firmly. "The point is you're both still alive. I'm happier about that than you can imagine. I point blank refuse to lose anyone else to a drink-driving accident."

They fell silent and then Max said,

"I'm just going to get something to eat."

"Where's Nadir?"

"Gone home to get some rest. He stayed here all night." Max said, going to the door. Tom settled back into the pillows.

"If it wasn't so painful, this would be really comfortable."

"That's the optimistic spirit I'm looking for." Christine smiled.

They both froze as a slight whimper interrupted them. Christine spun around in her chair. Meg's face was twisted in pain and she whispered, "Tom…"

"Meg?" Tom said, sitting up and wincing in agony at his splintered ribs. Christine moved over to Meg's side.

"Meg, can you hear me?" She said, taking Meg's hands. After a moment of laboured breathing Meg's blue eyes opened a crack, closed, then opened again.

"Christine? What… where… Tom!" Her eyes flew wide open wildly.

"He's OK, Meg. He's OK. Look, he's here." Christine gestured to Tom. Meg looked over slowly, as though her neck hurt. Which it probably did.

"What… what happened? I don't… I don't remember."

"There was a car crash, Meg. Some drunk driver hit your car."

"Christine, call the nurse. There's a button on the table." Tom said. Christine hastily pressed the button before turning back to her friend. Her eyes were a little unfocussed and Christine said quickly,

"Meg, stay awake. The doctor's coming to check on you, OK? Talk to me."

"It hurts… Christine, it hurts…" Meg whimpered. "My… my legs…"

"Stay calm, Meg."

A nurse came in and Christine stood up.

"Meg's awake." The nurse nodded and lifted a telephone from the wall, speaking briefly before crossing to Meg.

"Miss Grayson?"

"Hurts…" Meg whispered, her eyes closing again.

"Miss Grayson, please try to stay awake. Would you like some water?"

Meg didn't reply, her face screwed up in agony.

"Meg, stay awake!" Tom snapped. Meg's eyes opened again as the doctor entered.

"Are you family?" The doctor said, taking Meg's board from the end of the bed and glancing at Christine.

"I'm her best friend, her parents live in London." Christine said. "They moved there last year."

"I'm afraid it's family only at the moment. We only let Mr Khan stay last night because he insisted."

"Please, she's like my sister." Christine pleaded.

"Fine. But wait outside until we've examined her." The doctor said, already moving towards Meg.

Christine threw Tom a helpless look and went outside. Max was coming towards her, chewing a sandwich.

"What's up? Here, got you a sarnie."

"Meg's awake. The doctor's with her." Christine said, opening the sandwich and biting into it.

"Well, that's good, right?"

"She's disorientated." Christine replied.

"She got hit by a car. I think we can let her be disorientated for a while." Max pointed out. Christine shrugged, not able to argue. She chewed on her sandwich, eying the door anxiously.

After about fifteen minutes the door opened and the doctor came out. Max and Christine turned to him.

"Is she OK?"

"Relations?"

"I'm Tom and Meg's roommate." Max explained. "And Christine is our blest friend/landlord."

"Mr Sutherland should make a full recovery. We'd like to keep him in for another couple of night but he should be able to leave by Thursday." The doctor said. Max smiled.

"That's great!"

"What about Meg?" Christine asked quietly.

The doctor signalled for them to sit. They did. He sat opposite them and sighed.

"Miss Grayson's injuries are considerably more extensive. Oh, she'll live." Seeing the panicked looks on their faces. "We've managed to repair her lung and her ribs will heal. Her legs, however… the broken bones will heal, in time, but the muscle and ligament damage is extensive. But we're lucky that we have an excellent physiotherapy department here."

"What are you saying?" Christine asked. The doctor took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"She may not walk again. And if she does, it will almost certainly be with a limp."

Max and Christine exchanged a horrified look.

"But we're not making predictions like that now. The human body can always surprise even the most experienced doctors. We're doing all that we can and if Miss Grayson is determined and willing, I'm sure it won't be that drastic. I'm just preparing you for the worst."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. She's woken up slightly now, but I'd like for her to get some rest. You may want to bring some things of theirs. Clothes and maybe a few personal things." The doctor said. "We've informed her of the damage, but I don't think she's taken it in yet."

Max and Christine went to the door. Meg was lying in the bed, blinking at her strange surroundings. They went in and Max smiled.

"Hey Meg."

"Hi Max." She said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" He said, sitting down by her bed.

"Terrible."

"Not surprised. Christine and I are going to run home and get some of your stuff. Anything in particular you want."

"Chocolate. Chocolate would be nice." Meg suggested. Christine laughed.

"I doubt it, Meg. Besides, you're definitely looking chubby these days."

"You wish, Christine. Just because you're piling on the pounds."

"I'm pregnant, I have an excuse." Christine said.

They had only been talking for a few minutes when Meg's eyelids began to droop. Tom hissed to Christine and she went to him.

"Yes, Tom?"

"I need you to get something for me."

"Sure, what?"

"In my bedside table at home, in the top drawer. There's a little black box with a ring inside." Tom whispered. "I need you to bring it here."

Christine blinked and then her jaw dropped.

"Tom, is it…?"

"Yes. But don't tell her. It was supposed to be a surprise." He cast a look at Meg. Max was carefully arranging her covers around her in a brotherly fashion. "I was going to ask her this weekend, but I can't wait. I can't. Not after this. There isn't time to wait."

"I'll bring it with the rest of the stuff. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Christine whispered.

"Thanks, Christine."

* * *

They drove to Jameson Street in silence.

"Do you want to do Meg's stuff and I'll get Tom's?" Max suggested. Christine nodded and went upstairs, but first went into Tom's room whilst Max was in the bathroom. She went to the bedside table and took out the little box. She opened it gently and smiled at the ring inside.

It was a small gold band with three diamonds set on top, one large one in the centre and two smaller ones on either side.

"What's that?" Max said. Christine showed it to him.

"Tom asked me to get it for him. He's going to ask Meg…" Max grinned.

"Good for him! God, I'm going to be the only bachelor, aren't I? My mother'll kill me."

"You could always ask Rebecca." Christine teased.

"After being together for, what a week and a half? I think she might think that I'm taking it too seriously." Max said, throwing clothes into a bag.

* * *

Erik sat in the kitchen of the penthouse and moaned, rubbing his face in despair. This was _impossible_. He was growing to loathe this opera…

Well, no, that wasn't true. But he was reasonably certain that it would drive him to an early grave. And that was if the nightmare of prospective parenthood didn't get him first. Or Christine, for failing to telephone in two days.

As if it had read his thoughts, the telephone began to ring. Erik allowed the machine to take it.

_Hello Erik, it's me. I'm so sorry for not calling, there's been a lot going on._

Christine's voice sounded tired and strained. Erik frowned and moved to the machine, listening.

_Meg and Tom were in a car accident yesterday. They're both OK now but… Oh god…_

"Christine?" He lifted the receiver. "Are you there?"

"I'm here." She said tearfully. "Erik, I hate it. Tom can come out in a few days but Meg… she might not walk again!"

Erik closed his eyes briefly.

"The doctor said that's a worst case scenario but she's going to have to go to physiotherapy and… I wish you were here, Erik." She whispered. "I don't know why, but just having you around makes me feel like everything is going to be better."

"Everything will be fine, Christine."

"You can still come out on Friday, right?" She asked desperately.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've reserved Box 5, as usual." Erik smiled. Christine laughed quietly.

"Thank God. Well, I'm going to get some rest. I'll call tomorrow and let you know how Meg and Tom are."

"I love you." Erik said.

"I love you too."

Erik put down the phone, considered it for a moment and then lifted it again, dialling the number of Nadir's mobile phone.

He had a small request to ask of him.

* * *

Christine went to the hospital after rehearsal the next day. Now that they knew Meg and Tom would be alright, Max and Christine had thrown themselves back into rehearsals. It was already Wednesday and they still had work today on _Des Yeux D'Ange_.

They'd received excellent reviews from the critics. Even Kelly Delaney had held true to her word and produced an appreciative piece of journalism.

_In the unlikely event that the score and direction of _Des Yeux D'Ange_ fails to charm you, the three main performers are sure to remedy that. Stuart McKenzie is a touching Roberto who cannot fail to draw you in with his performance. Similarly, Rebecca Griffins serves as an innocent and charming Caroline but it is Christine Destler who truly shines through in this opera as the stunning Arietta._

"She's sucking up nicely." Max commented. Christine didn't reply, tossing the newspaper to one side as they arrived at the hospital. When they reached Meg and Tom's ward, they were surprised to see no sign of their friends. A nurse smiled at them.

"Are you here to see Meg and Tom?"

"Yes… where are they?" Max asked.

"They've been moved to a private room. It was so surprising, we received a phone call insisting that they be put in a private ward and one of the world's leading physiotherapists is arriving today to treat Miss Grayson. I don't suppose one of you knows a Mr Destler? He's paying for everything."

Max glanced at Christine with a sly grin.

"Did he tell you about this?"

"No. Mr Destler is my husband." Christine explained to the nurse who beamed.

"He's a very generous man. Anyway, if you go down the corridor and into the second room on your left, your friends are in there."

As they went down the corridor, Max elbowed Christine in the ribs.

"Tell you what... if I'm ever in hospital, I'm giving Erik a ring. See if he can fix me up with a nice room!"

"Oh, give over." Christine laughed as they greeted Meg and Tom.

Erik was going to get a lot of hugs for this one.

**A/N: Quick update because of the number of threats, lol! Although I bet you hate me for the beginning of this one. I wasn't sure whether to not to have them talking about Meg and Tom but decided I couldn't. These characters are my babies! Not in a creepy way. Just in the way that I love them and can't bear to let them go!**

**This chapter is lovingly dedicated to the IheartPOTO. She sent me some INCREDIBLE fanart she did of From Angel's Eyes and From Heaven's Mind and I am in awe of her! No one's ever done that for me before! I'm trying to get it upon the internet so everyone can see; I'll try and include a link next chapter!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	20. Des Yeux D'Ange

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Damn it, Christine!"

"I'm sorry, OK? But that cue is too fast!" Christine said angrily. James glared at her.

"We perform this opera in ten hours; I haven't got time for you to piss around!"

"I know when we're performing it and I'm not pissing around, I'm trying to get this cue right!"

Max and Rebecca exchanged a glance.

"And they couldn't have done all this fighting last week?"

"That wouldn't be any fun." Max said. "I'd better go and break them up. We can't have our angel prancing around with a black eye."

Rebecca laughed as he rushed off to prevent bloodshed. Christine glared at James as she returned to her spot.

"C'mon, Chris, It's going to be fine. Erik's going to be here in a few hours, Tom's coming out of hospital especially to see the show and Meg is going to see it as soon as she can. Not to mention your family coming down." Max assured her.

"I know, Max. I just… argh!"

She buried her face in her hands.

"It's getting to be too much. I'm terrified, what if I mess it up tonight?"

"You didn't before. You didn't for the critics."

"Yes, but this is different."

"How?"

"Because this is happening now!" Christine cried. "It's happening tonight!"

"Break for lunch, I want a full run through this afternoon!" James shouted.

* * *

Meg sipped at the hospital soup and winced at the heat. Tom, perched on the end of her bed, smiled.

"Too hot?"

"Yeah. I'm not really that hungry anyway." She admitted. "Mr Jordan is coming by later for more physiotherapy."

"Is he as good as he's supposed to be?"

"He is. I can't believe Erik did that…" She smiled. "He's going to get such a cuddling from me when I see him."

"Hey, I reserve all rights to Meggy-cuddles." Tom said. Meg laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Now, now, learn to share. I'm very popular, you know."

Tom smiled.

"Yes, I know." He considered her for a moment and then got up, crossing to his bed as she tried to soup again. He dug around in the drawer and turned back, wincing as he lowered himself onto one knee.

"Tom… what are you doing? Get up, you'll hurt yourself." Meg said over the top of her soup.

"Meg, shut up."

She did so. Tom took a deep breath (as deep as you can with three broken ribs) and opened the ring box, showing it to her. Meg's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tom licked his lips and said quietly,

"You scared the hell out of me, Meg Grayson. I thought I'd lost you. I'm not about to give you another chance to do that, so say yes."

Meg couldn't speak. Tom smiled slightly.

"I mean, if you want to. If you're going to say no, just do it so we can get all awkward and pretend this didn't happen."

"Yes." Meg whispered. Tom blinked.

"Yes to the awkwardness or yes to the proposal?"

"To the proposal. Yes. I'll marry you." Meg smiled. Tom grinned.

"Good. Just checking."

With quite some effort, Tom struggled to his feet and took Meg's hand, slipping the ring on before sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing her. Meg buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you." She said. Tom smiled, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Meg."

They were silent for a moment and then Meg giggled. Tom looked down at her and she nodded at the door. Tom looked around and laughed. Christine, Max and Rebecca were all peering in through the window, grinning insanely.

* * *

"I can't believe he got down on one knee." Christine smiled. "How romantic."

"I know… of course, it would have been a lot more romantic if it hadn't been in a hospital room with both of them up to their eyes in plaster casts." Rebecca commented.

"Yes, but it's the principle of it. I mean, my proposal wasn't that romantic. He didn't even mean to do it. That's not to say it wasn't absolutely amazing, but… well, he went down on one knee!" Christine sighed.

Max looked at James.

"Is this one of those things we're supposed to be all dumb and manly about?"

"I think it may be. Let's get started, I know a lot of people have got family arriving today and they want to meet them before the start."

Christine took her place and stretched. She didn't go on until about twenty minutes into the opera so she waited in the wings, rereading her score until she heard her cue, just as Stuart finished his song. She began to sing, her voice carrying around the theatre and she moved onto the stage.

Max and James watched carefully, counting the beats to the cues, commenting on a particular note or line or piece of choreography. Even though most of their cast were in jeans, it was still a wonderfully touching piece. As the opera drew to a close, James called everyone in.

"OK, I want you all back here 6:30, 6 for Christine, Stuart and Rebecca. Until then, go and relax. You've earned it."

* * *

Nadir and Erik were sat in the living room when Christine got back. She ran through into the living room, threw herself out Erik and hugged him so tightly he was quite sure that a rib cracked.

"I can't believe it's finally here! And you're here too and Tom's coming tonight and Trisha and the others are going to be here soon and-"

He cut her off by kissing her. This proved to be most productive as she was giddily silent for some time afterward. Erik took the opportunity to sit her down.

"Christine, listen to me. Trisha and her family will be here in about fifteen minutes. Why don't you go and take a shower and relax for a bit? Try not to overexcite yourself; it will do nothing for you or the baby."

"OK." She kissed him quickly and skipped away. Nadir smiled.

"I think she might be just a little bit excited about this. But do correct me if I'm wrong."

When Christine got back downstairs twenty minutes later, she opened the door to the living room and was greeted by her family. Trisha and Jack, her aunt and uncle grinned at her from the sofa whilst her three cousins launched themselves at her for hugs which she readily gave.

"Tea?" Erik offered. She accepted, smiling happily.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to see you sing!" Melanie announced excitedly.

"Nicholas doesn't get to come." Kelly told Christine. "Cos he's just a baby."

Nicholas looked up from his spot on the floor and gabbled happily. Christine cooped him up.

"Aw, poor Nicky. We'll do something this weekend that he can join in with." She said, tickling him until he squealed.

"I don't know why you want a baby. They smell funny." Kelly said, in six-year-old logic. They all laughed and Christine hugged her cousin.

"You were a baby once and you smelt funny too."

"Didn't!"

"Did too!" Christine shot back. Kelly turned to look at her mother.

"Mum, tell her I didn't!"

"All babies smell sometimes, Kelly. Anyway, you were excited about having a baby cousin." Trisha reminded her.

Christine smiled, cuddling Nicholas. He was so soft and sweet and warm. It was very comforting to just hold him like this.

Erik watched her from his spot by the window, how easily she accepted the child into her arms. How easily she would become a mother, he thought. It was simple nature to her, to have a child. He wished he could feel so at ease about the situation.

* * *

It was 5:15 when Christine got to her feet.

"I'd better start getting ready. You're all OK with getting to the theatre?"

"I've informed Thompson to bring the limousine around." Erik assured her. She smiled and kissed him.

"Then I'll see you afterwards."

"Break a leg." Jack grinned. Christine laughed.

"I hope not! See you later."

* * *

"The first costume is in there. Get it on whilst I do Rebecca's hair." June said as Christine entered. She nodded and went into the dressing room, slipping the plain white slip on. She brushed her hair out as she waited for her turn in the make-up chair.

"Nervous?" Rebecca asked. Christine smiled.

"Surprisingly, no. But once I'm stood in the wings waiting to go in, I'll be wetting myself."

"I know how you feel." Rebecca laughed.

"Rebecca, you're done. Christine, sit." June said sharply, reaching for a foundation brush. Christine sat and watched as June applied makeup and arranged hair, fussing over details whilst Christine ran over the score in her mind.

There was a knock at the door.

"Delivery."

"Come in." June said. The door opened and a young man entered, placing two large bouquets on the desk. He then went out and returned with another bouquet and single red rose. Rebecca came out and smiled.

"Tell Erik he's getting predictable in his old age."

"I wouldn't have him any other way." Christine smiled, smelling the rose's sweet fragrance. The first two bouquets were from James and Max to each of them and the third bouquet was from Max to Rebecca. Christine smiled.

"Tell Max he's getting soppy."

"Tell him yourself." Rebecca laughed.

* * *

The opera began at 8 pm. At 7:40 Erik went to his private box. He had reserved a second box for Trisha, Jack, Kelly, Melanie, Tom and Nadir and they waved at him from across the theatre. He supposed he could have asked some of them to sit with him, but he never would. This evening was special and he wanted no distractions from it. Tonight he would allow himself to drown in Christine's voice, in this opera that she had worked so hard for.

He looked down at the programme in his hands. It was black and on the front were two wings that seemed to be glowing on the darkness of the cover. He read through the summary of the opera and then turned to the cast descriptions.

A black and white picture of Christine smiled up at him and he read the biography.

**Christine Destler is rising star in the opera world. Born and raised in this very town, she performed her first opera at the New York Opera House at the age of twenty-three. She has worked closely with her husband, Erik Destler, well-known for his work in world-wide opera houses. Christine will be returning to New York after _Des Yeux D'Ange_ where she will be working with her husband and starting a family.**

Erik smiled and closed the programme, checking his watch. Ten minutes. He was curious to see how well Rebecca Griffins performed. He had not heard her sing since _The Phantom of the Opera_ and wanted to see if she had changed much. He passed the time by watching the gathering crowds. The opera house was packed to bursting with opera fans, newcomers and those who were simply curious.

Finally the lights dimmed and the first strains of music began. Erik leaned forward as the overture played. After a few moments the curtains rose to reveal a crowd of people, moving in dance, weaving in and out of each other as they sang of the engagement of Roberto and Caroline. It was a light, cheerful song of young love blooming and the hopes of the future.

Suddenly the stage darkened and two spotlights appeared, falling onto figures at opposite ends of the stage. Stuart and Rebecca watched each other for several beats until they began the slow walk towards each other. They were still some way off when they stopped and began to sing. The song was called _The First Time_ and Erik smiled. They were good. He was usually the last one to admit this, but it was true. They were both stiff and proper, acting as if they were truly meeting for the first time, only able to behave as society commanded.

The story moved on, past the engagement arrangements to Stuart's solo, _Hand of Fate_. Roberto prays in a cemetery, praying for guidance of what he must do, whether or not to marry Caroline. His song faded away and the scene went into darkness. For several moments nothing happened and then an inhumanly beautiful sound flooded the room.

Erik closed his eyes, smiling. He knew that sound. That voice that seemed to pour golden light into a darkened room. A single spot of light appeared at the back of the stage. Every eye in the theatre went to it as it grew, twisting and changing shape until it revealed the outline of a woman. Erik leaned forward, his breath catching his throat as the figure of his wife moved into the silver light.

_I see you_

_I see you always_

_From Angel's Eyes_

The sound was so pure and sweet that Erik felt tears prick at his eyes. He blinked them back and watched intently as her song ended and Roberto turned to see his angel for the first time.

Erik knew the feeling.

* * *

The opera seemed to fly past unbearably quickly. The lessons in love that Arietta gave to Roberto, the ball, the wedding where Roberto ran from the altar. They returned once more to the cemetery where Roberto confronted Arietta.

With a final announcement of love, Arietta stepped back from Roberto. He fell to his knees and Erik watched closely. They had decided against using a harness in the end but Christine had never mentioned what would happen.

That silver light came down again, a thin beam of light that flooded Christine. And then Erik blinked, trying to discern what he was seeing. A shadow was floating softly up to the ceiling and Christine had vanished altogether. A wondrous sigh went up from the gathered audience

Roberto sobbed his last song and Erik found himself affected by the pure sorrow that emanated from the stage as Roberto ended his own life. Moments later Caroline, still clad in her wedding down, ran in and stopped dead at the sight of her lifeless fiancé. She fell to her knees, gathering him into her arms and there was silence.

And then slowly, softly, a sweet song began once again. _The Lament of an Angel_, one of Christine's favourite parts. Erik closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the song once more. He had heard her practise this a thousand times and even mouthed along with the final part.

_I've known you always_

_I'll watch you always_

_And I've always see you_

_See you From Angel's Eyes!_

A quavering, sweet note the curtains slowly closed and the music faded away. For several moments there was complete silence in the theatre. And then someone began to applaud. It took less than a minute for the entire theatre to be on its feet, screaming, applauding, cheering. And Erik was among them.

* * *

Christine finally emerged from backstage. She'd waited until the crowds had cleared slightly before going out in search of her family. They were waiting in the Entrance Hall and Melanie flew at her, hugging her tightly.

"Christine, it was wonderful!"

"It was superb." Nadir agreed, grinning madly.

"Let's talk about it at home, I think we could all use a drink." Tom suggested. They all nodded and moved out into the night.

Christine hung back, waiting. Erik stared down at her and she asked, almost nervously.

"What did you think?"

"Christine…" he began and then stopped Christine bit her lip.

Erik smiled.

"It was perfect."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yes. Really." He said. Christine put her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. For a moment neither of them moved.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It means so much to me that you liked it."

"You're welcome." He murmured. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

**A/N: I am quite pleased with this chapter. I was dreading writing the opera part, but I think it worked OK. **

**This chapter is fondly dedicated to my new pal Feri-san. **

**And here, as promised is the link to IheartPOTO's fantastic Fanart. **

**www .**** deviantart . com / view / 23404922 /**

**Remove the spaces and you're all set! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie **


	21. Things Can Only Get Better

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"So how _did_ you get off the stage at the end?" Erik asked on Sunday morning. They were lying in bed, talking quietly as watery sunlight spilled through the window. Trisha and her family had left the day before and they were taking advantage of the time they had before Erik had to leave. Christine smiled.

"Why should I tell you? You're always so secretive about your special effects."

"Because if you don't tell me I won't give you the present I brought from America." Erik smirked. Christine's head snapped up and she grinned.

"A present? What is it?"

"Tell me about the effect."

Christine looked at him in pretend-shock.

"Erik Destler, one might consider that blackmail!"

"I'm not saying that it isn't blackmail. It simply depends on how much you want the present." Erik said lazily, resting with his hands behind his head on the pillow. Christine, lying on her stomach beside him, pulled a face.

"Oh, fine. If you must know, there's a trapdoor. When the light came down, the trapdoor opened just as that shadow appears and goes up. The idea is that I get out of the way so quickly, no one notices the switch."

"It's a good idea, it worked well. Who came up with it?" Erik asked.

"Max and James, between them. Present time now." Christine smiled sweetly. Erik smiled and leant over to open the top drawer in the bedside table. He drew out a package wrapped in brown paper.

Christine perked up and reached for it but Erik held it just out of range.

"I'm wondering if that explanation was truly worth this gift. It's a rather special gift, you know."

"Erik, give it to me!"

"Why?" He said, looking genuinely curious. Christine ground her teeth and he smiled serenely. So she kissed him and as soon as his arm drooped slightly, she pulled away, snatched the parcel and rolled away, giggling. Erik scowled and she smiled.

"You deserved that."

"Very probably." He agreed, leaning up on one elbow to watch her unwrap the gift.

She tore carefully through the brown paper and found a jewellery box inside, covered with black velvet. She smiled and looked at him.

"Erik-"

"Look." He said. Christine opened the box slowly and her jaw dropped.

It was a necklace, silver links with a pendant of tiny rubies in the shape of a rose. Christine lifted it up to the light, smiling as it glinted.

"Erik, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have…" She breathed, admiring the beautiful piece of jewellery.

"Do I need an excuse to spoil you?" Erik asked.

"No, but… thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

After a few minutes she said,

"We should get up."

"We should." He agreed. "Would you like the shower first?"

"Please." She set the necklace carefully on the bedside table before climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"I wonder what time Nadir got in. I didn't hear him come home." Erik commented. Christine looked out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Erik, darling, I don't believe he planned to come home at all."

* * *

June peered blearily around the bedroom. What time was it? She reached for the clock and grimaced. 11 already? She rolled over and then frowned.

"Nadir?"

There was no reply. She pulled on a large t-shirt and went into the kitchen, pushing her hair out of her face. And found Nadir cooking. She grinned.

"Wow. You really are the perfect guy, aren'cha?"

"I do my best." He smiled. "Eggs?"

"God yes. I'm starving."

"There's coffee in the pot."

As she poured herself coffee, June glanced at him.

"So, has the slave driver given you the day off?"

"He has indeed. Well, actually Christine did but it amounts to the same thing." Nadir laughed, serving up eggs.

"Good. Cos I've got plans for you." June smirked. Nadir eyed her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Hope you didn't plan on getting dressed today." She grinned cheekily.

Nadir just smiled.

* * *

Christine and Erik went to the hospital that morning to visit Meg. She was sat in bed with a su doku puzzle book that Tom had bought for her in the gift shop and was frowning. She smiled as they came in.

"I think my head is going to explode if I carry on with this." She put it to one side and then smiled at Erik. "You, Mr Destler, are my hero."

"I am?"

"Hmm. I met with Mr Jordan, the physiotherapist, this morning. I'm going to be making a full recovery. Probably with a limp but I'm going to walk again."

Erik blinked and then smiled. Meg held out her arms.

"Come on. You're getting a hug whether you like it or not."

"Oh, er… well…" He looked helplessly at Christine who smiled.

"Go on."

Awkwardly he moved over to Meg and bent down. She hugged him as tightly as she could and then let go, kissing him quickly on his exposed cheek.

"Thank you, Erik." She said with a soft smile. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you."

Erik was flushing a rather interesting colour and Christine decided to save him.

"Do you know when you're getting out?"

"In about a week. I'll be using a wheelchair so Tom and Max are going to set me up a bed downstairs in the dining room and we'll eat in the kitchen. And I'll have to call around all of my students and get them to come to our place, instead of me going to theirs." Meg said.

"In which case I'll try and find you a good place to sit at the opera." Christine smiled.

"She can use Box 5."

"Really?" Meg said, looking delighted. Erik nodded.

"I've paid for the next three years on it but since I'm hardly ever here it's rather a waste. At least this way someone will be using it." He said.

Meg grinned.

"Aw, you're getting another hug, mister!"

"I'll just go and get some coffee." Erik said, getting hastily to his feet and leaving. Christine laughed.

"Meg, you're terrible!"

"Yeah, I know. Can you figure out this puzzle?"

* * *

"It's going to be so weird, not going out to America every other weekend." Christine said as they stood in the entrance hall, saying goodbye. The opera was showing every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night.

"I don't mind flying out. And you shouldn't be flying anyway. It's not good for the baby." Erik said firmly. Christine smiled.

"I know. And in three months I'll be coming out to you anyway."

"Exactly. Now, I'm going before I miss my flight." He said and kissed her

"Call me when you get there."

"I will."

Erik looked at her for a moment and then reached into one of the cases.

"Here. Another present." He smiled, handing her another brown package.

"Another one? You're spoiling me." Christine smiled.

"You deserve it. I'll see you next weekend." He kissed her and disappeared through the front door. Christine unwrapped the present and found a blank videotape inside.

"If this kills me in a week, I'm coming back to haunt you." She said to no one in particular, going to the media room.

She slipped the video cassette into the machine and sat down to watch it, curious as to its contents. Trister jumped up to sit beside her on the chair, laying his head comfortably in her lap. She stroked his soft ears as the tape began. The screen flickered uncertainly for a moment before settling on the image of a quaint church. Christine's jaw dropped.

It was their wedding video.

They thought the film had been lost and Erik had sent it off to several experts in hope that they could fix it. Christine had forgotten all about it.

Max's face appeared, smiling in front of the camera.

"_Hey! We're just waiting for the blushing bride and then we can get started. What_?" He looked at someone off-screen. "_Oh, right. This is the video of Erik Destler and Christine Danes' wedding, by the way. Probably should have said that straight-off! Anyway, this is the church where they're going to get married. Erik's already in there with Nadir, the best man. I'm just waiting for Christine, Meg and Christine's cousins. Tom, he's the guy holding the camera, and I are going to be helping out today._"

He looked around and grinned.

"_They're here!_" A car pulled up and Max bent to open the door. Kelly and Melanie tumbled out, both wearing sweet little dresses in pale pink. Meg followed and smiled.

"_You're filming already?_"

"_Here is Meg Grayson looking exceptionally hot._" Max grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

"_And she's going to be kicking Max Hodges somewhere very uncomfortable if he doesn't get his arm off her._"

"_Duly noted_." He said, removing the arm with a smile. And then he whistled. The camera turned and Christine found herself looking at an image of herself, fully clad in her wedding dress and a veil falling over her face.

"_Max, don't waste the film!_" She laughed.

"_I'm not wasting it. Get a shot of the gown, Tom. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the most beautiful woman to walk the earth's surface._"

"_Suck-up_." She smiled.

The scene then skipped to inside the church. Christine wasn't sure who was holding the camera now because Max and Tom were already stood beside Erik and Nadir. Erik was looking terribly nervous and rather uncomfortable. Christine smiled and watched herself walk down the aisle.

Whoever was holding the camera had managed to tape the whole ceremony. As she and Erik kissed, the scene changed again, to the reception in the ballroom at the opera house. She was just standing and Christine realised that this must have been the speech making.

"_Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for coming today._" She smiled, looking around the room at the guests. "_I'll keep this short. I just wanted to say thank you to a few people. But first… there are two people who aren't in this room that should be._"

She paused before continuing.

"_Not many of you here knew my parents, Charles and Faith. They were the best parents ever and they should be here. But they're not. I wish they were because this is a big day and I wish I could share it with them. I just hope they're watching, wherever they are now._"

A moment of silence filled the room before she smiled again.

"_The next people I have to mention are these three."_ She gestured at Tom, Max and Meg. "_These are three of the most important people in my life. No matter how many times I've tried to get rid of them they keep clinging on._" There was a ripple of laughter. "_I suppose that's why they mean so much to me. They got me through some difficult times, between them. And I'm more grateful for that than I could ever let them know._"

Christine smiled to herself as she watched the rest of the speech.

"_But mostly I want to think Erik._" The television Christine said, looking down at the man beside her, who was watching her with that little smile. "_I was… at a not-so-good point in my life. Meg would tell me to get out more, to have fun, to date, to go shopping. But I didn't. It wasn't until I met Erik that my life really began again. And now I get to spend the rest of it with him and I don't think my life could get much better. I have him to thank for that._"

Christine watched the rest of the tape happily. Nadir slipped in and stood behind her as she watched herself and Erik taking the first dance.

"Everything alright?" He asked quietly. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. Everything's good." She said, putting her hands on her stomach. "Everything's fine."

* * *

"Three months and the baby is forming nicely." Doctor Pine smiled. "Has the morning sickness ended yet?"

"Yes, thank god. It's no fun trying to sing in an opera when you have to keep dashing for the loo." Christine smiled, pulling her shirt down. Doctor Pine printed off the new images of the baby.

"I'll see you at the end of January then. Have a Merry Christmas, Christine."

"Thanks Doctor. Merry Christmas."

Christine paused in the reception of the hospital to pull on her scarf and gloves. The bitingly cold December wind hit her full in the face as she went outside. She bent her head against it and made her way to her car. She began the drive home, making sure to be careful on the icy roads.

Nadir and June were sat in front of the fireplace when she got back.

"Christine, how'd it go at the doctor?" June asked.

"Everything's fine and I've got some more pictures." Christine said, taking them out. "Look, it's not a blob anymore!"

"Yes it is. It's just a bigger blob." Nadir teased. June elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it."

"Yes ma'am."

Christine laughed.

"Oh, she's been training you well, Nadir. Has Erik called?"

"Not yet. I've sent the car to the airport anyway."

"I hope the flight hasn't been delayed." Christine said, glancing out at the threateningly dark sky. The news had reported the possibility of snow. A week before Christmas, this was not the best thing to happen when Trisha, Jack and the kids were supposed to be arriving in a few days.

"It won't have been. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be here any minute." June said, stretching in a leisurely fashion. She glanced over at Christine, casting a critical eye over her stomach.

"I think I'm going to have to start letting this costumes out soon. You're starting to grow."

"I know, isn't it great?" Christine grinned, looking down at what appeared to be a very, _very_ slight bump.  
"You wait until you're the size of a house with swollen ankles and a bad back." June grinned. Christine laughed.

"I'll be in New York, relaxing the penthouse by that point!"

"Lucky cow." June grumbled.

* * *

It was over two hours later when they heard the car coming down the driveway. Christine jumped to her feet and dashed outside, rushing down the steps as the car drew up. Erik climbed out and she threw herself at him. He smiled and embraced her.

"Christine, get inside! You'll catch a cold!" He ordered, pushing her towards the doors. Once inside he removed his heavy coat and gloves as she waited impatiently for him.

Erik turned to her and she smiled excitedly.

"I've got new pictures of the baby! I saw the doctor today and everything's fine."

"Just what I like to hear." He smiled, following her into the living room. "Nadir, June."

"Hi Erik." They echoed as he and Christine sat down.

Coffee and hot chocolate was brought in and they discussed both operas, the baby, baby names (this conversation ended quickly to avoid inevitable arguments) and Christmas.

"How long are you staying?" June asked.

"I have to get back on the 27th. We open New Years Day."

"I can't believe I won't get to see your opening night." Christine sighed.

"You can see it as many times as you want when you come over at the end of January." Erik said calmly, kissing her hair.

"I read somewhere that if you play music to a newborn baby, it helps their intelligence levels." Christine said. Nadir laughed.

"That baby is going to be a genius then."

"Of course it will be." Erik said, as though it were obvious.

"How could it not be with Erik Destler for a father?" Christine giggled. Erik smirked and didn't say anything.

* * *

Once June and Nadir had retired to bed, Christine looked up at Erik.

"It's going to be terrible, not seeing you for an entire month."

"We shall survive." He murmured.

"Hmm…" She said, rather sadly. "I just don't know how I'm going to manage. Your coming home was the high point of my week."

"Seeing you was the high point of my week." Erik replied.

They fell silent for a moment.

"I suppose it'll be worth it. One month apart, but then we can see each other every day. We'll finally be together properly again." She said. "Like we should be."

"Exactly."

"Oh, stop showing off about how wonderfully intelligent you are." Christine smiled, looking up at him. He smirked.

"One cannot help their own genius."

"I certainly hope that this baby has your mind. It'll be invincible."

"If it is to have my mind, it must have your voice." He said. And after a moment's consideration, "And your eyes."

"I like _your_ eyes." Christine commented.

"I prefer yours."

"One of each then. One green, one brown."

"If only they made babies to order." Erik said lazily. Christine laughed.

"I prefer to be surprised."

She rested her head against his knee and they watched the fire fade into glowing ashes.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I just couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. So I threw some fluff in and called it finished! Lol, I'm going to start moving forward in time, instead of just hanging around here. Let's get that baby popped out and Erik's opera going, people!**

**And also, everyone should try su doku puzzles. Guarunteed to drive you insane! **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie **


	22. Together

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"You've done it again, Erik." Richard Crispin said, handing Erik a glass of wine. "Another blazing success. Can you do nothing wrong?"

"We shall see, Richard." Erik smirked, accepting the wine and looking around at the excited people who had just seen the opera for the first time.

"It's going to be a good year." Richard smiled.

Erik moved around, shaking hands and accepting compliments. Tony grinned at him.

"Congratulations, Mr Destler."

"And to you, Tony." Erik smiled. Tony looked around the room.

"We did good, Mr D. Great turn out, best performance yet. I don't think things can get much better."

"We'll see at rehearsal tomorrow." Erik smirked.

His mobile phone began to ring and he flicked it open.

"Yes?"

"Erik, how did it go?" Christine's voice came through excitedly.

"It went well. I'm very pleased." Erik said. Christine laughed.

"That means it was perfect but you won't admit it, right?"

"Very possibly."

She laughed again. Music to his ears…

"I'm so glad it went well."

"Christine, it is nearly midnight here."

"Yes?"

"That means it is closing on at 5 AM in England. Why aren't you asleep?"

There was a moment of guilty silence.

"Well… I wanted to see how it went and-"

"Go to bed, Christine." He said firmly.

"OK. I just wanted to see how it went."

"Sleep."

"OK! Goodnight. Or good morning, whichever you prefer."

"Sleep tight." He smiled slightly. He ended the call and tucked the phone back inside his pocket as another crowd of people came to congratulate him.

* * *

"I assume it went well?" Max asked as Christine half-skipped into the theatre the next morning. She beamed at him.

"It did! I can't wait to see the reviews."

"We'll go online at lunch and see what they said." Max promised. Christine sat down next to Stuart, who was reading a book.

"Where's James?"

"In the office, using the phone." Stuart replied, closing his book. "Do you realise this is our last month of performances? Four a week, that means sixteen more performances."

A wave of sadness washed over Christine.

"Oh, don't. That's rather sad." She said. Rebecca joined them.

"What is?"

"Just sixteen more performances." Stuart said.

"I thought you'd be delighted, Christine. Just sixteen more performances and then you'll be in New York." Rebecca said. Christine smiled.

"That is a bonus."

James emerged from the office and looked around.

"Warm up and we'll just dive straight in. Stuart, can you work with Max on _Hand of Fate_? It was a little dry last night." Stuart walked off, muttering mutinously. James rolled his eyes. "Fine… Christine, warm up. Rebecca, I want to talk to you about act three."

They all separated, Christine crossing to the piano where Stuart and Max were stood.

"Warm up?" Max asked, playing the piano.

"Please." They both began the exercises. Whilst Stuart and Mac discussed Stuart's solo, Christine sat at the piano and started on _Lament for an Angel_.

And then something went wrong.

* * *

"Why don't you make it a little quieter here? See if that sounds better." Max said, tapping a line.

"I guess, but then-"

They glanced over as the piano jarred. Christine was doubled over in her seat. Max rushed over to her.

"Christine? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. My stomach…ah!" She cried out in agony as another stab of pain went through here and tears sprang to her eyes. She looked at him fearfully. "Max, the baby! Something's wrong!"

"What's the matter over there?" James called. Max shouted to him.

"Call an ambulance!"

James ran to them.

"What?"

"Something's wrong, call an ambulance!" Max shouted. James pulled out his mobile phone and dialled 999. Christine cried again and clutched Max's hand.

"My baby… my baby!"

"It'll be OK!" Max promised. Christine nodded and then screamed as more pain shot into her. Rebecca held her tightly.

"Christine, calm down. Breathe…"

"Somebody call Nadir!" Max said, throwing his mobile phone to Stuart. He searched through the address book and called the number.

Christine bit her lip as James snapped his phone shut.

"The ambulance is on the way."

"Christine, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine, d'you hear?" Max said. Christine couldn't reply. She lurched forward and vomited. Max leapt back out of the way, unable to help the expression of disgust at the sight. But he moved forward again as Christine's eyes closed and her head lolled, Rebecca clutching at her desperately.

* * *

Nadir bust into the hospital, only to run straight into Stuart who jumped out of the way.

"Nadir Khan?"

"Yes?" Nadir said, looking at him.

"Christine's just through here." He said, leading him through.

"What happened?" Nadir demanded. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure, I was waiting for you."

He opened the door to a room and Nadir saw Christine sat in bed, looking distinctly pale, with what looked like half of the cast of _Des Yeux D'Ange_ gathered around. But she smiled weakly at him as he came in. The doctor eyed him.

"Who is this?"

"Nadir Khan, a friend." Christine said.

"I work for Christine's husband and live with them." Nadir said, shaking Doctor Pine's hand.

"Well, you'll be glad to know it's nothing fatal." The doctor smiled.

"I fell a bit silly." Christine admitted.

"What is it?"

"A minor stomach infection. I believe that Christine panicked because she was worried about the baby, and then made the pain seem a lot worse than it was."

Christine snorted.

"It hurt!"

"There won't be any lasting damage to you or the baby. I'll give you some antibiotics and I suggest sticking to liquids for the next twenty-four hours."

"And I suggest _not_ mentioning this to my husband." Christine said. Nadir lifted an eyebrow.

"Christine, it's my job to look after you."

"No, it's your job to sort out Erik's business. And part of sorting out his business is keeping him in New York, which he won't do if he thinks that I'm at death's door when I'm not."

Nadir had to admit she had a point. Doctor Pine smiled at her.

"I'll get you your prescription and you can pick it up on the way home."

"Thanks doctor." Christine got off the bed, pulling her shoes on. Now they knew that she would be OK, everyone started to leave, talking in a relieved manner. Christine looked to Max.

"I left my car at the theatre."

"Give me the keys and I'll drive it back to Rochdale. I assume Nadir's taking you?"

"Yes, I am." Nadir said firmly.

* * *

Nadir sent Christine straight to bed when they got in before going down to the kitchen and talking to Mick, the chef.

"Mrs Destler is suffering from a stomach infection." He said. Mick looked rather terrified.

"What? From something _I_ made?"

"No, it's not something she ate. But she'll need plenty of fluids for the next day or so."

"Oh… yes, of course." Mick said, looking incredibly relieved. "I'll prepare some tea."

"Thank you."

Mick breathed a sigh of relief before setting about preparing the drink for Mrs Destler. The lady of the house was a lovely girl, very kind and fair.

Mr Destler scared the living daylights out of most of the servants. And that was when he was _in_ America.

* * *

Christine called Erik that night. Nadir said that if she didn't tell him, then he would and Christine decided that she was better at reassuring Erik than Nadir was. They chatted about nothing in particular for a while before Christine tentatively brought the matter up.

"Erik… uh, I was at the hospital today."

"What? Why? Is everything alright?" He sounded panicked.

"I started getting stabbing pains in my stomach. But it's OK, just a stomach infection. I was just panicking because I thought there was something wrong with the baby." Christine explained quickly. "But it's all fine. We're both OK."

Erik didn't speak for a moment. Christine waited anxiously.

"Thank god…" He breathed.

"I know." She changed the subject. "How's everything going at your end?"

"No hospital visits." He said and she laughed. "It's all very calm here. Nothing has really happened, it's running very smoothly."

"I can't wait to come out and be with you." She smiled.

"It's not long now." Erik reminded her gently.

"No, it's not." She replied. "Not long at all."

* * *

"Can't you go one day without the dramatics?" Meg asked. Christine eyed her wheelchair.

"You're one to talk."

"You know what I mean." Meg laughed. Christine was performing that night, the Wednesday, and they had the afternoon off to relax before the show so she was spending it with Meg and Tom. Tom was finishing up an article.

Meg scratched at the cast on her left leg.

"God, that itches!"

"Does scratching the cast help?"

"No, but I have got to do something." Meg muttered. She spotted a pencil on the table and poked it down inside the cast, scratching at the skin. Christine laughed.

"Meg!"

"You have no idea of the pain I'm in!" Meg complained. "It itches like crazy."

"That means it's healing, right?"

"Yes. The casts will be coming off in two weeks and then I can get started properly on the intense physiotherapy. In a couple of months I hope to be up and about. Mr Jordan is a miracle worker." Meg said, transferring the pencil to the other cast.

Tom came in and smiled. His cast had been removed a couple of days previously.

"Probably not a good idea, Meg."

"I don't care; it's too much to bear." Meg pouted. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm running the article over to the office. Need anything whilst I'm out?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. Tom waved goodbye and left. Christine smiled.

"You're practically married already."

Meg laughed.

"Not yet. We're not rushing into this, like you and Erik."

"We didn't rush! We were engaged for two years before we got married."

"It seemed like less, though."

"I know." She checked her watch and stretched. "I'd better get ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Erik paced the living room. He _knew_ he should have gone to the airport to meet her. Anything could have happened! She was already an hour late.

The door opened and Christine smiled at him. He rushed over to her.

"What happened?" He demanded. "I was worried."

"What do you mean, what happened?" She asked.

"You're an hour late!"

"It's rush hour on a Monday. Don't panic." Christine smiled, rather touched. Erik realised how ridiculous the situation was and looked a little embarrassed. Christine slipped her arms around his neck.

"Do I get my hello kiss now?"

He happily obliged.

* * *

Curled up on the sofa together, Christine said,

"Never again. We're not doing anything like that again." She said firmly. "It was too hard."

"I can think of one good thing that came out of it." Erik said. Christine looked down at her stomach and he smiled. "Alright, two good things. At the risk of sounding like a soap opera character, at least now we know that we can get through anything."

"That's a very good point." Christine smiled.

She was silent and then looked up at him.

"So when can I come and see your opera?"

"I've booked a box for tomorrow night." He said. Christine smiled and then said,

"Nadir said that he'll come out in a couple of days. I think he wants us to have some alone time."

"I'll be sure to thank him." Erik murmured, kissing her forehead. Christine wriggled slightly to settle more comfortably in his arms.

"He said he's got some stuff to sort out first."

* * *

June had known that this was coming. That didn't make her any happier about the fact. Nadir watched her silently across the table of the restaurant.

"I wish you'd say something." He said softly. June sighed.

"I don't know to say, Nadir. I mean, I knew this would happen. You've got to go. We both knew that this was coming."

Nadir fiddled with his fork and then said quietly,

"You know… you could always come wi-"

"Don't say it." June interrupted. Nadir blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know that I can't come with you. So don't ask." She said. "I'm a home-grown girl. I don't want to leave here and I won't. That's just the way I am."

Nadir smiled slightly and June smiled back.

"It was good. What we had. Maybe when you come back from New York we could have it again. But I'm not going to hold my breath for months. And neither should you, Nadir."

"You're a very remarkable woman, June." Nadir commented. June winked and picked up her drink.

"So I've been told."

* * *

There are some things in life that one would not change for anything. No amount of money or treasure could make you alter it. You wouldn't sacrifice it for anything. The thing that Erik would not have given up was watching Christine read a book.

A silly thing, he supposed, but delightfully entertaining all the same. Every time he looked up from the piano she seemed to have moved to another amusing position. She had started off quite sensibly, sat on the sofa with her legs crossed. Then she was sat in with her legs folded in front of her. The next time she was leaning on one elbow. Then lying with the book held above her face.

Now, for some inexplicable reason, all he could see were her feet over the top of the sofa. He stood up to look. She was lying upside down, dark hair spilling onto the floor.

"Christine?"

"Hmm?"

"That looks uncomfortable."

"It's not." She smiled and pulled herself up, putting the book on the coffee table. "Would you like tea?"

The telephone rang before he could answer and she picked it up.

"Hello, Destler residence."

"Hello Christine. I'll be with you in an hour."

"Hi Nadir! How was the flight?"

"Extremely dull." Nadir said cheerfully. "See you soon."

"OK, bye."

Christine put the phone down and smiled at Erik.

"He's on his way."

"Then I'll start dinner."

"No, you keep playing. I'll make dinner." Christine said firmly, pulling out a saucepan. "Chilli and rice."

"That sounds good."

"It'll taste even better." She smiled.

Nadir arrived just over an hour later, bringing Trister with him. Christine squealed, hugging her dog happily. Erik rolled his eyes briefly and turned to his employee.

"I'll take your bags to your room."

"Thanks, Erik." Nadir said. He collapsed into a chair and sniffed. "That smells wonderful, Christine."

"I just need to serve it up and then we can eat." Christine promised, standing up as Trister went dashing around the penthouse.

"Excellent. I'll just change into something that doesn't smell like a crowded plane." Nadir smiled.

* * *

Erik stroked Christine's hair as she slept that night. She mumbled softly in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. He smiled slightly and then closed his eyes.

_Love our baby. I know you're still afraid, Erik. Afraid that it will look different. But please… you know what suffering is. You went through so much, especially with your parents. Don't let our baby suffer, OK?_

"I'll try." He whispered. "I promise I'll try…"

**A/N: I've decided that this story is going to stop at 25 chapters. Which probably means that the next three chapters will be excessively long, but no one complains when I do that, so never mind! **

**I'm not sure about this chapter. It jumped about a bit, but I had to do that because I wanted to get Christine into New York. So forgive me the random time jumps!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	23. The Time Is Upon Us

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Over a month had passed since Christine and Nadir had moved to America. It was an unusually warm February afternoon as Erik got back to the penthouse. When he arrived, he found Christine sat cross-legged on the sofa, wearing one of his shirts over a pair of old, baggy trousers, tucking into a sandwich.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple and sitting down, putting his suitcase on the coffee table before them.

"I'm OK. Starving." She said, taking a bite of the chicken, sweet corn and… salami. Erik frowned.

"Christine, is that salami?"

"Yes, Nadir said I could have it."

"You don't _like_ salami."

"I know, but I really wanted it." She shrugged, biting into it again. Erik decided not to argue. If it kept her happy, so be it.

Nadir came in with a box of groceries, throwing his keys onto the table.

"Hello Erik. This should last us for a few days. Unless Christine and Erik junior decide they're really hungry in the middle of the night again." He said, putting it on the table. Erik lifted an eyebrow.

"Erik junior?"

"Or Christine junior. Whichever you prefer." Nadir said, putting the food away. Christine joined him hastily.

"Did you get it?" She asked, hunting through the box. Nadir smiled and handed her a jar of chocolate spread. Erik stared as she seized a spoon and put a large dollop of the thick brown paste into her mouth, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Mmm… that is SO good."

She saw Erik's appalled look.

"Oh, sorry! Did you want some? Let me just get another spoon…"

"Christine, you can't eat that!" Erik said, pulling the jar out of her hands. She frowned, still clutching the spoon.

"Give that back!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not healthy. You're supposed to be eating nourishing food with plenty of vitamins, not chocolate spread and salami!" He said firmly. Christine looked at him, eyes wide. He half expected her to start sobbing at any moment. Then Nadir said,

"I guess this means she won't be getting the custard either."

Christine's face lit up.

"We put milk in custard. Milk is good for you! It says so on the packaging, and why would packaging lie?"

"She's got a point." Nadir added. Erik glared at him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Christine's. Where do you want this stuff?"

"I don't care. Christine, no more, alright?"

"What about the custard?" She praised. Erik sighed.

"One bowl. That's it."

Christine set about preparing her custard before he could change his mind.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Irritable."

"You said that yesterday."

"It was true then as well." Erik said, putting the kettle on. Nadir looked up from his unpacking.

"Is Therese getting that bar right yet?"

"No. The woman is tone-deaf; I don't know how the hell she got the part." Erik grumbled.

"She auditioned well."

"And she's gone downhill ever since. What do you want for dinner, Christine?"

"I don't mind." Christine said, stirring the thickening yellow sauce. Erik eyed it.

"You're having more than custard."

"As long as it doesn't have tuna in it, I'll have whatever you're having." She smiled.

Erik began to slice meat as Christine spooned up her custard. Nadir had his laptop open and was tapping quickly. When Christine had satisfied her craving, she began to cut up some vegetables for Erik and as Nadir finished his work, he began to prepare a sauce. They worked in comfortable quietness, this ritual rehearsed many times by now. In the twenty minutes that were left to let the food cook through, they sat around the kitchen table, talking amiably or animatedly discussing the day's work.

"Yes, I saw Zack and Katrina today. We're going to see a film tomorrow morning."

"I think I'll have it sorted within a couple of days, but you know what they're like, they hate to do anything useful."

"Obviously I can't change it now, it's been showing nearly two months, but that doesn't mean that I can't improve it."

After they had eaten and washed the dishes, Nadir went to his room to read a book whilst Erik and Christine lay on the sofa, talking about nothing in particular, the radio playing softly in the background.

"We haven't talked about names." Christine said. Erik smiled.

"Do you want to?"

"It's just we'll be able to find out the sex at my next visit. Do you want to know?"

"I'd rather be surprised."

"I'm glad you said that. I don't want to know either." Christine smiled. "But we should think about names."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Christine stared at the ceiling for a moment, picking a nail.

"Well… I like the name Marcus for a boy."

"No." She looked at him. He sighed.

"Marcus was my father's name. We're not calling our son Marcus."

"That's fine." She smiled, stroking his hand, tracing circles on the pale skin. "What about you? Any names coming up in that genius mind of yours?"

"I hadn't thought about it." He admitted. "Perhaps… Ronald?"

"Do you hate our child?" Christine said, looking at him. "I'm not calling my child Ronald."

"I know. I just wanted to see the expression on your face." Erik smirked. Christine rolled her eyes and lightly hit his chest.

"What about girls?" She said after a moment.

"What about them?" Erik murmured.

"Names. Any girls' names?"

"Not really."

"I like Dana. Dana's a nice name." Christine said vaguely. "Or Sophie."

"Hmm."

"Are you asleep?" She asked.

"Not quite. Give me a few minutes."

"You should have said that you were tired! Let's go to bed."

After calling goodnight to Nadir, they made their way to bed. Christine pulled on one of Erik's shirts whilst he was in the bathroom and when he came out he eyed her.

"Would you like to go shopping for some bedclothes?"

"No. Your shirts are comfortable."

"Yes, but I do need them on occasion."

"Buy some more then." She smiled, slipping into bed. Erik sighed and climbed under the covers. Christine instantly curled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"You're comfortable too." She told him.

"I'm glad that I provide such great service to you." He said dryly.

"It's a compliment, Erik." She scolded. "Take it as one."

"Fine. Thank you."

"There. Wasn't too hard." She smiled sleepily. Erik rolled his eyes, but smiled. As he tried to sleep though, all he could think of was baby names.

* * *

It happened in March. Christine, Nadir and Erik were sat in the living room, watching television when Christine gasped. Erik jumped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said quickly. Christine clutched her stomach.

"I… I think the baby just kicked!"

"What?"

"I felt something!" She said, laughing delightedly. She pulled her shirt up over her stomach and felt carefully. For several tense minutes nothing happened. Erik touched her growing belly tentatively and they waited.

They felt it at the same time. Christine screeched happily and Erik's jaw dropped.

"Did you feel that? I felt it! It kicked!"

"I… it's…" Erik said, completely stunned. Nadir hurried over to feel as the baby kicked for a third time. Christine grabbed the phone.

"I have to tell everyone!"

She walked quickly around the kitchen as the phone dialled. Nadir looked at his boss, who was sat on the edge of the sofa, his mouth still open in shock.

"Are you alright?"

"Kicked… it kicked."

"Yes, that's what they do." Nadir smiled

"I know that. I just… it's _really_ there." He shook his head. It was no use trying to explain.

* * *

Max peered at the computer and sighed, closing the window. He couldn't face answering another email. Typical – nobody talks to you in a week and then five people at once, all wanting information about the opera house right that minute.

"Everything alright?" Rebecca asked, putting a cup of coffee on the mat beside the computer. Max nodded and stretched.

"Yup. Just despairing and avoiding doing work."

"That's the Max I know and love." Rebecca said vaguely, sitting down with her book. Max glanced at her and smiled. She eyed him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how cute you look when you're reading."

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think I want something?" He said, in a hurt tone. Rebecca smiled.

"Because you always want something."

Max laughed.

"Suspicious girl!"

"I am what I am. When are Meg and Tom getting back?"

"The film finishes in an hour. We've got a while." He said, checking his watch. "Want to do something?"

"Sure. We could watch a video or something." She said, closing her book.

"Cool. I'll get popcorn, you choose a film. No chick flicks." He warned. Rebecca smiled sweetly.

"But I thought that you _liked_ 'How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days' and 'Love Actually'"

"Becky…"

"Fine, fine."

She flicked through the DVD's thoughtfully. Eventually she selected one and put into the machine, as Max arrived with glasses of coke and a bowl of popcorn.

"What've we got?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Labyrinth. David Bowie and puppets. There is _nothing_ to hate about this film." Rebecca said, taking a handful of popcorn.

"I worry about you sometimes, Becky."

"Since we did I become Becky?" She asked curiously.

"Since I decided it suits you." He said cheerfully.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but didn't comment, flicking past the film trailers.

"Did you call Christine yesterday?"

"I did indeed."

"Is she nervous? Her due date's in just two weeks."

"She's excited more than anything. Absolutely over the moon." Max said, slurping his drink. The June weather was hot and uncomfortable.

"I can't wait to see the baby!"

"Well, they're coming back in September. You can see the baby then. Or we can fly out once the baby's born." Max said.

"I guess I could get time off work." Rebecca had been filling her time between show auditions by taking a part-time job at a music school. Max had been taken on full-time at the opera house in advertising and public relations. Not ideal, since he was hoping to direct, but he was getting a lot of experience this way.

The film began and they turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

"Rosa, Rachel, Julia or Tristan, Alexander, Michael." Christine said, writing out their final names list. She glanced at the clock and sighed, placing a hand to her swollen stomach. Erik and Nadir would be back from work soon, but nothing had happened yet.

"OK, baby. You're three days late. That is both bad and irritating. Because if you're not out soon, there is going to be BIG trouble. Daddy isn't going to be pleased and when Daddy's unhappy, he gets very grumpy. So if you could save Mummy and Uncle Nadir a lot of trouble and just get a move on, it'll be best for everyone."

She paused. Nothing happened. She pouted.

"Well _fine_. Be that way." She muttered, just as Erik and Nadir came back. They both paused.

"Who are you talking to?" Erik asked. Christine stood up. It looked like it took a lot of effort.

"I was giving the baby a pep talk. But it's either ignoring me, or it's mocking me." She said, kissing Erik. Nadir glanced at her stomach.

"Still nothing? No mother's intuition kicking in to give you a hint?"

"No. I've got zilch." Christine grumbled. She looked down at her stomach and said loudly, "I know you're in there! You were kicking!"

"Maybe we should call the doctor." Erik frowned. Christine shook her head.

"No point. It'll come in its own time. It's just… taking its time."

"If it's not arrived by tomorrow evening I'm calling the doctor."

"Fair enough but I doubt it'll help."

They settled on the sofa, Nadir witching on the television to check the weather forecast.

"Rain due tonight." He commented.

"Good. It's too hot." Christine said. Erik checked the time.

"Is anyone hungry?"

"Starving." Nadir put in and Christine nodded. "But all we've got is a tin of tomatoes."

"Well, we might as well eat out. It could be our last chance for a while." Erik said. "I'll call a restaurant. What do you want?"

"Italian." Christine said and Nadir agreed.

* * *

"…And we'll have a bottle of the house red and a glass of iced water." Erik finished giving the orders. They all handed their menus in and Nadir grinned at him.

"Very generous of you, Erik."

"Nonsense. You'll have to put up with a screaming baby at all times of the night for the next month and a half. This is bribery, pure and simple." Erik said.

"At least he's honest about it." Christine said.

The drinks arrived a few moments later and Nadir proposed a toast.

"To Christine on a well-managed nine months of pregnancy."

"To Erik on a well-managed putting up with me for the past nine months of pregnancy." Christine smiled, lifting her water. Erik smiled.

"To the baby. Praying for a safe delivery."

They clinked their glasses together and Christine drank some of her chilled water before rubbing her stomach.

"I feel so huge. My back is _killing _me."

"It can't be much longer, can it?" Nadir said. "Can't doctors give you something to hurry it along?"

"Yes, but they won't for just three days. If I'm a week late they'll probably do something. But I'm hoping it'll have arrived before a week." Christine said.

A few minutes later she had to go to the bathroom. The baby was pressed against her bladder so hard she had to go at least eight times an hour. She chose not to share this information with Erik and Nadir. After all, they were about to eat.

As she washed her hands, a woman who was reapplying her lipstick smiled at the bump.

"When's it due?" She asked, kindly. Christine laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Three days ago."

"God, that must be awful!"

"It's not a bundle of laughs." Christine admitted it.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, we're waiting to be surprised."

"Well, best of luck." She blotted her lipstick and threw the tissue into the bin before disappearing. Christine put her hands under the dryer, the hot air blasting the water droplets away.

Their meals had arrived when she returned to the table. Erik looked her over.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. Christine looked at him flatly.

"Actually I just had the baby in the bathroom. I'll go and get it later, so we can finish our meal first."

"No need to be so sarcastic. I was only asking." He said, looking rather hurt. Christine knew that he was putting it on and ignored him, starting on her carbonara.

* * *

Christine and Nadir were looking at the dessert menu (Erik didn't particularly care for desserts) when Erik's phone began to ring. He answered swiftly.

"Yes? I see. No, don't do that; just make sure that it's replaced before tomorrow night. There are spares in the cupboard." He lifted his gaze heavenwards. "Tony, it is not a problem. No, she hasn't had it yet. I'll tell her. Goodbye."

He hung up and looked at Christine.

"Tony sends his best wishes."

"That's sweet of him. Black forest gateaux." She decided. Nadir had chosen blackcurrant sorbet. They gave the waitress their orders and Erik drained the remains of his wine.

"I've decided to turn down any new offers from the New York Opera House." He said. Nadir and Christine both looked at him. "I'm going to take a year off. I want to help Christine with the baby."

"Erik, we talked about this. You could take up work at the local opera house." Christine said gently. Erik shook his head.

"No. I don't want to miss this. I can work in opera later. I could start writing one in the year off. But I'm not going to do any proper work this year."

"Are you sure?" Nadir said. "That's a lot to give up."

"I'm not giving it up. I'm merely putting it on hold." Erik said firmly. "And don't worry; I'll still have plenty of work for you to do."

"I never have any fear of that, Erik." Nair winked, sipping his wine.

The desserts arrived and Erik glanced at Christine. She was frowning down at her gateaux.

"Has the dessert offended you in some way?" Erik asked, amusedly. Christine didn't reply. Her hands were on her stomach. Erik looked at her more closely. She was rather flushed.

"Christine? What's wrong?" He said, touching her hand. She looked at him quickly.

"I… I think you'd better call the doctor."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"I think my water just broke." She whispered. Erik stared at her and then wrenched out his mobile phone, dialling the emergency number.

Nadir helped Christine to stand and the waitress came over, looking worried.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked anxiously. Before Nadir could reply Christine had given a gasp and stumbled. Erik threw the phone at Nadir, who began to talk to the person at the other end whilst Erik helped Christine to a chair, where she whimpered. The waitress watched in terror and signalled to the manager, who was stood by the door. He looked over the scene in confusion.

"May I help you?"

"My wife has gone into labour. We've called an ambulance." Erik snapped. The manager paled as several other diners looked over curiously.

"Erik!" Christine cried. "Erik, it hurts!"

"The ambulance is on its way but it's just started raining and you know what the traffic is like." Nadir said.

"A doctor! We need a doctor!" The manager shouted hysterically. If Christine hadn't been in quite a lot of pain, she would have rolled her eyes. How likely would it be that there was actually a doctor in the restaurant? There wasn't of course but the waitress tugged the manager's sleeve.

"I've got a friend four blocks over, she's training to be a midwife, she's almost finished her course. Shall I get her?"

"Yes, do." Erik said, not letting the manager answer. The waitress darted to the door as the diners chatted excitedly. Christine swallowed hard and looked at Erik. He knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… it's not so bad now." She said with a weak smile. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"The ambulance shouldn't be too long." Nadir promised.

"I hope not." Christine said, rubbing her stomach.

Erik watched her, fear stabbing into his heart. He was by no means a religious man. But he was praying silently then.

_Keep her safe. Keep them both safe_.

**A/N: It's all drama, drama, drama this chapter! And more expected next chapter. I've been doing my research and everything, looking into signs of pregnancy, development and all that. Very proud of myself right now!**

**This chapter is fondly dedicated to Danielle, Julie and Caitlin! **

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	24. Parenthood Begins

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Erik glared at his coffee cup. The whole situation was ridiculous and the foul taste didn't make things better. Nadir was still grinning.

"Wipe that expression of your face." Erik growled. Nadir laughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! You're the only person I know whose wife threw him out of the room for fussing too much."

"Shut up. Go and call Christine's friends. They'll want to know. Oh, and call her aunt as well." Erik grumbled, dumping the coffee in a bin. Nadir rolled his eyes as he went to find a payphone.

Erik walked back to the room where Christine was. She had grown tired of his checking her over every two minutes and told him to go out so she could rest for a few minutes. He opened the door and found a nurse with her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked instantly.

"It's all coming along just fine. She's only dilated four centimetres; I'd say we've still got a bit of a wait before we can take her to the delivery room." The nurse smiled. "She passed the mucus plug quite early on and the contractions are getting closer and more intense."

"Mucus plug?" Erik looked rather ill. Christine smiled and the nurse said,

"I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Thank you."

Erik sat down and looked at her in horror.

"A mucus plug?"

"It's not that bad." Christine assured him, pushing her hair out of her face. "Where's Nadir?"

"Gone to call your aunt and friends."

"Good. Oh! Contraction!" She bent over, breathing hard. Erik rubbed her back gently until it had finished and she settled back onto the pillows, noticeably pale.

"Only four centimetres. I've been here for nearly five hours and I've only dilated four centimetres. I have to get to ten!" She complained.

"You can do this."

"I don't exactly have a choice." Christine grumbled. She groaned and tried to comfortable on the pillows. Erik moved to the edge of the bed and began to slowly rub her shoulders. Her eyes slipped closed as the tension left her muscles.

"That's nice." She murmured. Erik kissed her temple, massaging the stiff muscles.

"Anything to help."

* * *

Max, Meg, Rebecca and Tom were watching The Simpsons when the telephone rang. Laughing at the hilarious antics of Homer, Tom answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tom, its Nadir."

"Oh, hey Nadir! What's up?"

"Christine's gone into labour; we thought you all might like to know."

"You're freaking kidding me?" Tom shouted. The other three looked at him and Nadir laughed softly.

"No, I'm really not! About four hours ago, we were at a restaurant when her water broke."

"Oh my god, thanks for calling."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

Tom hung up and grinned madly at the others.

"She's having the baby!"

The shrieks of Rebecca and Meg made him regret announcing it. No human eardrum was meant to withstand that amount of squealing.

* * *

"Six centimetres." The nurse beamed. Christine glared at her.

"I've been here for _eight_ hours. When the hell is this baby coming out?"

"In its own time." The nurse said calmly, making a note on a pad. "I doubt it'll be too much longer. At eight centimetres you should enter the transitional phase and then we can take you through to the delivery room."

"Can't we go now?" Christine whined.

"Not unless you want to make yourself extremely tired and in a lot of pain." The nurse said. "I'll be back soon."

Nadir patted Christine's hand.

"You're doing really well."

"Nadir, it is nearly four in the morning. I am in pain and tired. _Don't_ patronise me." Christine glared. Nadir backed away quickly. Erik intervened.

"Christine, sit back. You heard what the nurse said? It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Yes. Then comes all the fun of childbirth. Delightful." Christine said crossly. "Next time you can have the baby and I'll drink coffee."

"You don't want this coffee. It's terrible." Erik advised.

Christine sighed and looked at her enormous stomach.

"You'd better be worth this."

"It will be." Erik said quietly, taking her hand. Something he regretted a moment later as another contraction hit and she squeezed tightly, crying out in pain. Erik winced but let her pulverise his hand. After all, she was the one pushing a human being out of her body. He could afford to give her a little leeway.

* * *

"Nadir, can you call Tony and let him know that I won't be in today?" Erik said. It was several hours later and Christine had now dilated just seven centimetres. Nadir nodded but Christine yelped and caught his arm, as he was closest to her. The expression of pain on his face was more than enough to convince Erik that he should call Tony himself.

"Hello?" His assistant sounded cheerful.

"It's me."

"Hi Mr Destler. What's up?"

"I won't be in today. Christine's in labour."

"That's great!"

"Not for her, it's already been thirteen hours." Erik said dryly. Tony groaned.

"Jesus. OK, I'll let everyone know. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you."

He returned to the room and found Nadir nursing his arm and Christine apologising profusely.

"Don't be so pathetic." Erik told his employee. Nadir scowled and said,

"You can hold her hand next time. I'm going for an x-ray!"

"Drama queen." Christine smiled. Nadir rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get some breakfast."

Christine shifted her pillow slightly and smiled tiredly at Erik. He sat beside her and kissed her forehead.

"It can't be much longer." He assured her.

"I know. It's just… I can't believe this is actually happening. We're having a baby. How weird is that?"

"We'll manage. Just… just concentrate on what it'll be like. Taking the baby home for the first time, taking it to England, showing it to everyone."

Christine nodded and then caught his hand as another contraction came. Erik refused to wince as his bones were crushed in her grip. This was a matter of pride now; Nadir would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

Seventeen hours passed and Christine and Erik looked hopefully at the nurse. She smiled.

"OK, it's time. Let's get you to the delivery room."

"Finally!" Christine breathed. They moved her onto a trolley and Erik walked swiftly beside her as they entered the room and Christine was put onto some sort of bed/chair. A doctor smiled at her.

"Mrs Destler? I'll let you know when you need to start pushing but I doubt it'll be more than a few minutes, if that."

"Thanks." Christine said, trying to breathe deeply. Her lungs seemed to have shrunk considerably. Erik stood beside her, trying to look useful but having very little idea of what to do.

If you have never experienced the agony that is labour, it is very difficult to exactly describe the sensation. In his lifetime Erik had undergone a great many operations, each more painful than the last. But it seemed very little compared to what Christine was doing at this moment. Every time she cried out, her face twisted in agony, he felt completely useless. Why wasn't the doctor doing something? Wasn't that why he was here?

"Mrs Destler, you need to keep pushing!" The doctor said from his position at the end of the bed.

"I'm trying!" Christine hissed through clenched teeth. Erik brushed her hair out of her sweating face, wising that there was something he could do.

"Push!" The doctor said again. Christine threw him a glare before heaving as hard as she could. Erik was amazed at her will. Just when she seemed on the verge of giving up she threw herself into it again.

"We're almost there. One more push!" The doctor shouted. With a noise halfway between a scream and a groan, Christine screwed her face up, gritting her teeth as she pushed as hard as she could. She swayed and Erik caught her, lying her back down against the backrest. And then they both looked around as the sound of a wailing baby reached their ears.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor smiled.

Christine sobbed, clasping her hand to her mouth as she gazed at the tiny, red, screeching form in the doctor's hands. Erik's jaw was hanging open. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse and Christine sat up.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The nurse is just going to clean her up a little." The doctor smiled kindly. Christine clutched Erik's hand as the wailing quietened. The doctor paused and crossed to the nurse. They conferred for a moment, their backs towards Erik and Christine. Then the doctor took the baby and looked at them.

"There is… well, there is something not quite right."

Erik's heart jolted.

"What is it?" He demanded. The doctor paused.

"The baby is a good weight and, for the most part, healthy but… there is a slight deformity."

"What?" Erik asked.

"Erik, it doesn't matter!" Christine said angrily. He looked at her. Her face was pale and she was exhausted but her eyes burned nonetheless.

No. No, it didn't, he realised. He had just watched his wife go through nine months of pregnancy, seventeen hours of agony and bring new life into the world.

It didn't matter at all.

"It's minimal. The skin on the neck and shoulder on the right-hand side are slightly bumped, probably nothing more severe than a birthmark. It may even fade in time." The doctor said. Christine reached out her arms for her daughter and the doctor put the bundle into her hands. Christine drew the baby close to her body and looked down at the tiny screwed up face, still rather red. One tiny hand was reaching out. Christine touched her finger to the little starfish-like hand and took a sharp intake of breath as the fingers closed around it.

She looked up at Erik wide what was possibly the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

"Erik…" He sat on the edge of the bed beside her and she looked down again. "Erik, look at her. She's… she's _ours_. We made her."

Erik shifted himself slightly and Christine moved the baby into his arms. He examined the tiny face that was blinking up at him. Blue eyes. He wondered what colour they would go in the end, brown or green. There was a slightly fluffy layer of dark hair spattered over her head.

"She's so small." He said quietly.

"I know." Christine whispered, stroking her cheek softly with one finger. She looked at him and he saw a mixture of fear and apprehension in her eyes. Erik swallowed hard and smiled.

"It's alright. I'm not… she's perfect."

"Yes. She is." Christine whispered. "She needs a name."

The doctor smiled at the pair of them.

"I've got the forms here. You can decide now or you can do it later if you'd prefer."

"What names did we have for girls?" Erik asked.

"Rachel, Rosa or Julia." Christine said. Erik considered the tiny creature in his arms before looking at Christine.

"I like Julia. Julia Destler." He said. Christine smiled and nodded. The doctor wrote it down.

"Any middle names?" He asked. Erik nodded.

"Faith."

Christine looked at him quickly.

"After…?"

"Your mother. Is that alright?" He asked. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder, gazing at her baby.

"Yes. Yes, that's perfect."

* * *

Erik was sleeping peacefully when an ear-splitting sound broke through his slumber. Christine groaned.

"Your turn."

Muttering under his breath, Erik climbed out of bed and crossed to the crib where the two week old baby was howling. He picked Julia up and rocked her back and forwards, trying to hold back a yawn. Christine groaned and pulled Erik's pillow over her head.

Erik glared at her and pushed open the bedroom door, taking Julia into the main area of the penthouse. He crossed to the refrigerator and took out a bottle. A moment later Julia's cries faded as she sucked hungrily at the drink. Erik looked down at her and couldn't help smiling.

"You're extremely lucky that I love you and your mother so much. Anyone else would be suffering horrendously for making me so irritable." He told her. Julia didn't pay any attention. Her drink was far more interesting than anything her father had to say.

Forty minutes later, fed, burped and changed, Erik tucked her back into bed and returned to his own bed. Christine was snoring softly. Erik swiftly removed his pillow from her head and lay down. Christine peered at him as he jolted the mattress.

"She asleep?"

"Yes."

"Thank god…" She closed her eyes and snuggled closely to Erik. He rested his cheek against her soft hair and went back to sleep.

* * *

They returned to England two months later. As the car pulled up in front of the mansion, the front doors flew open and Christine saw what looked like every servant in the place crowded in the entrance hall. She smiled across at Erik who lifted his eyebrows.

"I suppose we should have expected it."

He opened the car door and helped her out, as she was carrying Julia in both arms. Nadir was still in America but would be with them in a few weeks. Every female servant rushed forward as Christine stepped through the door, cooing over the baby. Erik was quickly shunted to one side but he simply rolled his eyes. Peter picked up his suitcase.

"Good flight, Mr Destler?"

"It was alright. What's all this about?"

"We couldn't stop them, sir. They all want to see the new addition." Peter grinned. Erik sighed and looked at Christine.

"Christine, she needs a nap?"

"I'll go put her down." Christine nodded and excused herself, carrying Julia upstairs. Erik hesitated and then followed.

She was bent over the crib, fussing over the blankets and talking quietly to the baby.

"You have a little sleep now and then tomorrow we'll go and see Meg, Tom, Max and Rebecca. Yes, we will. Oh, where's your bear gone?" She looked around and Erik carried the baby bag in. He reached in and pulled out the teddy-bear.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. She smiled and placed it next to Julia.

"Here you go, Julia. Now you go to sleep."

They watched over her but she was sleeping within a few minutes. Christine leant against Erik and said quietly,

"She is just _so_ beautiful."

"I know."

"It's strange; I just can't imagine life without her now." Christine said.

"Let her sleep. Come and have something to drink." Erik said, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

* * *

Max and Tom watched in bewilderment as Meg and Rebecca made ridiculous noises, leaning over the pram. Why did women _do_ that? It was just a baby. Christine smiled at them both.

"She's a novelty, they'll get bored eventually."

Julia began to wail and Christine stood to pick her up. Meg and Rebecca sat down and watched as Christine rocked the baby back and forward.

"Cutest baby EVER!" Rebecca sighed and Meg agreed heartily. Christine smiled and held Julia close.

"I know."

"We wanted to fly out to see her when she was newborn but we had work." Meg grumbled. Christine smiled.

"You didn't miss much. A lot of sleepless nights and nappy-changing."

"Something I would happily give a miss." Tom put in.

"Erik changes her nappies too, it's not a big deal." Christine pointed out.

"Doesn't make it anymore attractive though." Max said. Christine rolled her eyes and said,

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh… not really. I'll break her." Max said. Christine eyed him.

"It's a baby, not a vase. You'll be fine. Besides, what am I going to tell her when she grows up and I have to say that her own godfather never even wanted to hold her?"

"Her what?"

Christine sat down and looked around at them.

"You four are my best friends. Who else would be her godparents?"

"You're kidding?" Rebecca gasped.

"Nope."

"Christine, that's amazing!" Meg squealed. The sound seemed to scare Julia, who instantly began to cry again. Meg flushed and Christine handed Julia to Max who held her rather awkwardly. After a few minutes Julia stopped crying and looked at him, blinking slightly. Max stared.

"Hey, she stopped crying!"

"You're a natural." Rebecca smiled. She eyed him. "Does that mean we can have one?"

"What? No! Take it away!" Max hastily handed Julia back to Christine. Rebecca and Meg laughed at his expression and he scowled at them.

"Not funny."

Christine laughed and put Julia back in the pram. Meg smiled at her.

"How does it feel? Being a mum?"

"I… when I even have the words to describe it, I'll let you know." Christine said, smoothing Julia's dark hair.

* * *

Erik was playing in the music room when she got back. Christine carried Julia into the room and stood behind Erik, watching as his hands flew over the keys. He finished the piece and looked up at her.

"Have fun?"

"We did indeed. Here's Daddy." She passed Julia over and he took her.

"Hello Julia." He said softly. "How's my favourite girl?"

Christine smiled and sat on the piano bench beside him as he fussed over his daughter. How strange that he'd spent all that time worrying only to become a natural father in the end.

"Did she take a bottle?"

"She had about half of one whilst we were there. I'll see if she wants the rest in a moment."

"No, I'll do it." Erik said firmly. Christine pulled it out of the bag and gave it to him. He pressed the rubber teat to Julia's lips and she began to suck on it. Erik watched closely as she drained the bottle and then carefully wiped her face. Christine watched him with a smile.

"Do you know how good you look holding her?" She asked suddenly. Erik looked at her.

"What?"

"So… so natural. I'll admit, I'm a little surprised. You made such a ridiculous fuss about the whole thing."

"Of course I didn't." Erik said indignantly. Christine laughed.

"You did!"

"Your mother is speaking nonsense, ignore everything she says." Erik said firmly to Julia who simply looked at him.

Christine rolled her eyes. It was no use arguing with him when he was like this.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been all over the place this week, checking out universities. So tired! Anyway, baby is here! I've been planning this bit for a while so I already knew that it would be a girl and I already chose the name. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	25. From Heaven's Mind

**From Heaven's Mind**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Come on, Julia. Say it. 'Daddy'. You can do this." Christine stopped as she passed the sitting room and looked through the open door. Erik was sat on the floor opposite their daughter, who seemed far more interested in playing with her teddy than listening to her father.

"Say 'Daddy'. Listen, sweetheart, you're going to say it because your mother is convinced that your first word will be 'Mama' and I hate it when she's right." He said firmly.

Christine held back a snort and watched closely as Erik picked Julia up and held her in front of his face.

"_Daddy_. Or 'Dada'. I'm really not that fussy. Just say _something_."

"How about 'Mama'?" Christine suggested. Erik looked over at the door and lifted his eyebrows.

"She was this close to saying it, until you distracted her."

"Oh, you liar! She's not going to say it!" Christine said, sitting on an armchair. Erik put Julia down and she began to crawl away on all fours. Christine smiled.

"Stop trying to manipulate her, she'll talk when she's ready."

"I'm manipulating her, I'm simply persuading her." Erik said calmly.

"If she doesn't say Daddy first, it doesn't matter." Christine said. Erik looked at her frankly.

"Christine, she _will_ say it because she and I have a very deep connection and I just know that she's going to say it. Aren't you, Julia?"

He caught her up, swinging her around. Julia laughed delightedly and Erik propped her against his shoulder. Her tiny hands pressed against his face and she gabbled nonsensically. Her eyes had changed from blue and seemed to be turning to Erik's vivid green. Christine laughed and Erik sat down on the sofa, bouncing Julia up and down.

"She's over a year old; shouldn't she be talking by now?"

"There's no rush. Each baby takes their own time." Christine said. Erik put Julia on his lap and looked across at his wife.

"How's Meg?"

"Surviving. I think she's regretting even starting to plan this wedding."

"I'll see if the opera house ballroom is free for the reception, if she wants."

"That'd be great. I can go tomorrow and check." Christine smiled and moved to kneel in front of Julia. "You're getting so big! You're going to need some new clothes soon, aren't you?"

She checked her watch and sighed.

"I'd better jump in the shower before we go to dinner."

"Go ahead. I'll be here manipulating our daughter." Erik said airily. Christine laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You're impossible!"

"Christine, please. We're busy here." Erik said, now busy concentrating on Julia.

* * *

Meg glared at the catalogues littering the table. Wasn't a wedding supposed to be fun? Cos this sure wasn't! She muttered and wrenched a magazine on flowers toward her.

Tom came in and looked at the table.

"Still torturing yourself?"

"Yeah… Tom, this is all so complicated. Can't we just elope?"

"Anything you want." Tom said vaguely, pouring himself some coffee before sitting down. Meg looked at him tiredly.

"What happened to the small wedding we were going for?"

"Our parents. Why are you bothering? They'll just do it all anyway."

"Yes, but this is OUR wedding. It should be what we want." Meg said. Tom smiled and kissed her.

"I just want to marry you, Meg. I don't care where or how."

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of this by sweet-talking me. Grab a magazine." Meg said dryly. Tom sighed.

It had been worth a try.

* * *

Christine went to the Opera House the next day, Julia in one arm, to book the ballroom for Meg, who had agreed that it would be a good idea. The receptionist at the desk was talking with someone and Christine waited to one side. Until the person turned around and she realised who it was.

"James!" She gasped.

He blinked at her and his eyes widened.

"Christine Destler? My god, is that you?"

"I didn't know you were working here again!" Christine said, shifting Julia slightly to hug James. He looked at the baby.

"And who is this?"

"This is Julia." Christine smiled. James grinned.

"She's beautiful, Christine. Why don't you come in and say hi to everyone? Stuart Mackenzie's working on this piece and there are a few people from _Des Yeux D'Ange_ that you might remember."

Christine followed him to the theatre. Julia looked around curiously at the strange building, twisting one hand into her mother's long hair. Christine hugged her closely and smiled as a good-looking man with dark blonde hair came over to her.

"Christine, it's good to see you again."

"Hi Stuart." She hugged him. Julia gargled excitedly and Stuart smiled, patting her head.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's your name?"

"Julia."

"How old is she?"

"Just over a year now. How's Tessa?" Christine asked.

"Oh, she's great. So what are you up to these days?" Stuart asked.

"Not much. Erik and I have both taken the year off to look after Julia. Erik's supposedly writing an opera, but he spends more time playing with this one." Christine said, looking at her daughter who regarded her with serious green eyes.

"Christine!" She turned and, to her surprise, saw June staring at her in amazement. Christine grinned.

"Hello June."

"What hell are you doing here? Oh, is this the baby?" She held out her hands and Christine manoeuvred Julia into them. June grinned at her. "Isn't she gorgeous? What's her name?"

"To answer all those questions in order, I'm booking the ballroom for Meg and Tom's wedding, yes this is the baby, yes I think she is gorgeous and her name is Julia."

"Smartass."

"You love me for it. Are you doing the costumes for this one too?"

"Sure am. Well, she's got her daddy's eyes." June said, examining the baby. Christine smiled.

"Yes. June, you've got to come over for dinner some time; I know Erik would love to see you again. And Nadir."

June eyed her.

"Get that look off your face, Destler."

"What look?"

"You know exactly what look. Bu I'm never one to turn down a free meal, so give me a call and I'll be there. Well, I'd better get back to work." She handed the baby back and shouted for one of the actors to go to the dressing room.

* * *

Erik was sat at the piano, testing a new piece when Christine and Julia got back to the mansion. He scribbled on the sheet music and tried again. Julia squealed, recognising her beloved father and he peered around. His face broke into a smile, as it so often did at the sight of them both.

"How did it go?"

"The ballroom is booked. By the way, did you know that James Pewter is working there again?"

"No, I didn't." Erik said, taking Julia and kissing her.

"Stuart is too, and June. I've invited her to dinner on Saturday, by the way."

"Excellent. Has she said anything yet?"

"No." Christine laughed, sitting on the piano bench. "And she's not likely to because she's going for a nap now."

"I'll take her. See if we can persuade her on the way upstairs." Erik said, standing up. Christine rolled her eyes.

"She's going to be such a daddy's girl."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Erik commented. Christine took his seat at the piano and began to play the music he had just written.

* * *

Two days later the three of them were sat in the living room. Erik was reading the newspaper and Christine was reading a book from the library. Julia was sat comfortably on the floor in front of the fireplace, playing with building blocks. She gabbled excitedly and clapped her tiny hands. Erik looked over the top of his newspaper at her and smiled before returning to the business section.

And then they heard her say something that sounded distinctly like 'yada'. Erik and Christine both dropped their reading and stared at their daughter who was grinning happily. Erik dropped onto the floor beside her, Christine following.

"Julia? What did you just say?" She asked.

"Yada?" Erik repeated. Julia smiled.

"Yada!"

Erik looked at Christine in astonishment. She stared back and then touched Julia's hand.

"Julia? Is it Dada? Can you say Dada? Dada?"

"Dada." Julia said, picking up a building block and holding it to Erik. Christine laughed, unable to believe it. Erik picked Julia up.

"Dada? Did you say Dada?"

"Dada!"

"Oh my god, she's talking!" Christine squealed. And then she smiled. "You were right again. You were her first word."

"I don't believe it." Erik said, staring at Julia, who was now chewing on the corner of the building block as though she said her first word everyday.

"I've got to tell Nadir!" Christine said, jumping to her feet and running out. She returned a few moments later with Nadir on her heels.

"What? What is it?" He said frantically. Christine pointed at Erik and Julia. Erik looked at the baby.

"Julia? Can you say Dada? Dada?"

"Dada. Dada." Julia repeated again. Nadir's jaw dropped and Christine giggled delightedly.

Nadir took Julia out of Erik's arms and held her up, grinning madly.

"Who's a clever girl?"

"I've got to call everyone we know!" Christine said, diving for the phone. Erik was smiling proudly at his daughter and Christine struggled to remember the last time he had been so happy.

* * *

Saturday night arrived and with it came June. A servant opened the door to her and she entered, to be greeted by Christine who smiled.

"Hi June. Come on in."

"Hey Christine. Brought wine." She handed her a bottle and Christine admired it.

"Thanks, we can have this after dinner. Come to the living room."

"And which of these thousand rooms would that be?" June asked dryly.

Christine laughed and pushed open a door. June went in. Erik and Nadir were sat in armchairs, watching Julia play with Trister. Julia laughed loudly as Trister nuzzled her, rolling her onto her back. Nadir noticed June come in and stood, smiling a smile that she returned.

"June."

"Hello Nadir. Erik."

"Miss Winters." He smiled. Christine noticed that Nadir hadn't stopped looking at June and grinned.

"Erik, why don't we put Julia to bed?" She said innocently.

"Oh yes, good idea. Come on, princess." He scooped Julia up and Nadir stroked her hand.

"Goodnight Julia."

"Yada." Julia mumbled. June grinned and then looked back at Nadir as they were left alone.

"You could have called, you know." She said. Nadir looked distinctly awkward.

"I… well, I wasn't sure if you were… seeing someone."

"I'm not. And you'd have found that out a damn sight quicker if you'd called." June grinned.

Christine smiled at Erik as the door closed, cutting the rest of the conversation off.

"See? I'm good at this."

"You're interfering."

"No, I'm just giving them a helping hand." She said firmly, as they went upstairs.

* * *

Four months later and Meg felt like crying. How could so many things go wrong at once? This whole wedding was a disaster! Christine burst through the front door to No 42, Julia tucked under one arm and a bag of shopping in the other.

"OK, I'm here. What's the disaster?" She said, dumping the shopping on the kitchen table and putting Julia on the floor, where she began to crawl about.

"The caterers have cancelled on me, the band is terrible and we've got two months to the wedding and I still don't have a dress!" Meg bawled. Christine pulled out a bar of chocolate and thrust it at her.

"Eat this. I'll make tea. Julia, don't do that!" She pulled her daughter away from the fridge, where she was chewing on fridge magnet. "She's teething and she's chewing on everything."

"Oh, she's fine. C'mere gorgeous." Meg pulled Julia up and hugged her tightly.

Ten minutes later, tea and chocolate at the ready, Christine began to go over the wedding arrangements that were already made whilst Meg played with Julia.

"How's Erik?"

"Still working on his opera. I had to drag Julia away from him so he could get some work done, she distracts him terribly. Not that he minds." Christine said. Meg cooed.

"Well, that's because you're so lovely, isn't it Julia?"

"Dog." Julia said solemnly.

"She's been picking up a few new words. Dada, Dog, Cat, Mama and Nanda. We think she means Nadir." Christine smiled.

She tapped the piece of paper she'd been scribbling on.

"OK, here's a list of good caterers. I'll ring them up and see who can do it. As for the band, why don't I just ask the opera house if they can recommend anyone? The reception is goin to be there anyway. And as for the wedding dress, that is going to be my present to you."

"What?" Meg said looking up in astonishment. Christine smiled.

"Well, you _are_ my best friend. I want to give you something good, so I'm taking you out tomorrow to see the woman who made my dress. She hand makes and customises all the dresses, she can draw up a few designs and then you can pick one out."

"Christine, that's… aw." She hugged her tightly and Christine smiled.

"No problem, Meg. I'll just call the caterers."

* * *

Erik scratched out a note and replaced it with a second one, considering the music carefully. Yes, that sounded much better. Julia was sat beside the piano bench, playing with her teddy and making noises to herself. Christine was somewhere in the house, talking to one of the servants.

Erik began the bar again and wrote in a few more notes before looking down at Julia. She had tossed her teddy to one side and seemed to be concentrating on the floor, perched on all fours. Slowly she pushed her back legs up and tried to push herself onto her feet but wobbled and fell over. Erik watched closely as she tried it again and again, before moving to kneel in front of her and hold her hands as she stood. She was only on her feet for a couple of moments before she fell again but was soon trying again.

The music room door opened and Christine looked Erik. He hissed to her.

"Watch!" He held out his hand again and Julia pushed herself up again. Christine gasped but silenced herself, watching delightedly as Julia fell again but instantly tried again.

"Oh, let me try!" She said, joining them on the floor. Once more Julia stood and Christine squealed excitedly, scooping her up into a hug.

"Julia!"

"Christine, you're squashing the baby."

"She's standing! Erik, she's standing up!"

Erik smiled and Julia said, "Cat!" in what sound like a very self-satisfied tone.

* * *

"Go out, Christine." She looked up from her book. She was sat in the library, Julia on the floor beside her with Trister. Erik was watching her from the door.

"I'm sorry?"

"Go out. Go and see Meg, go to the cinema, go shopping. Just go out."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She smiled. Erik lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"When was the last time you went out without the baby?"

"I haven't. She needs me." Christine pointed out.

"No, she doesn't. I can take care of her. You need to get your life back on track."

"Oh, says Mr I-never-leave-the-house!"

"I have an excuse, I'm an unsociable recluse. You, on the other hand, have a great many friends you should be spending time with." Erik said, sitting on the nearby armchair. Christine closed her book and looked down at Julia, who was stroking Trister's soft fur.

"I… well, I just don't like leaving her."

"I know you don't. But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."

Christine hesitated and then nodded.

"OK. I'll see if the guys want to see a film or something. But you'll keep your phone on, in case there's an emergency?"

"There won't be an emergency, Christine."

"But what if there is?"

"You can say 'I told you so'. Go on." He pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door. She twisted back to look at Julia.

"Her teddy's in the cot and her teething ring is in the fridge!"

"I know!"

Erik passed Christine her coat and pushed her through the door, closing it in her surprised face. He turned back to Julia.

"And she's says that _I_ worry too much." He said to her.

* * *

"Sure, we could rent a movie or something." Max said when Christine arrived. "I can't believe Erik threw you out."

"Tell me about it." Christine grumbled, collapsing onto the sofa. Rebecca gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's probably for the best, Christine. You've got to let Julia have some space."

"She's only fourteen months old!"

"Exactly. She's not a newborn. Erik can handle for a few hours whilst you relax. Believe, someone has got to relax around her, Meg and Tom are so stressed out." Rebecca mumbled.

"What's gone wrong now?"

"Every member of both of their families is trying to interfere and it's driving them insane."

Christine winced. She could only imagine the stress such an event could cause.

"OK, Max you go to the shop and rent a film and buy refreshments. Rebecca and I will calm down Meg and Tom."

"Good plan." Max said, darting to the door as shouting started from the kitchen.

Half an hour later, sat in front of the television with a stack of DVD's and several bowls of popcorn, the five friends were far more relaxed and chatting amiably.

"I know everything will be fine on the day, but waiting for it is just hell." Meg said to Christine who smiled sympathetically.

"If you need anything you know I'll help."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, do I get a hen night?"

"Only if I get a stag night!" Tom interrupted. Max grinned enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

Meg looked like she was somewhat regretting the idea now but simply sighed.

"What about the honeymoon? Where are you going?" Rebecca asked, taking a handful of butter popcorn.

"Paris." Tom grinned.

"Aw, you romantic." Christine smiled. Tom agreed airily.

"I can't help it, I'm just so great." He said, placing a dramatic hand over his heart. Meg snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Is everything pretty much wrapped up now? I mean, it's only three weeks away." Christine asked.

"I think so. We've got the church, the reception, food, music, clothes, invitations have been sent and replied to and the honeymoon is booked." Meg said, looking worried again.

"I hope you've also got copious amounts of alcohol." Max grinned. Meg scowled at him.

"Don't you _dare_, Max Hodges! Or I will personally lynch you!"

"OK, OK. Fine. I won't get drunk."

"Rebecca, keep an eye on him." Meg warned and Rebecca saluted her firmly.

"Will do."

* * *

The wedding rehearsal was a cold, rainy day. What else could you expect from late October in England? Erik and Nadir were in the second pew with June and Julia as Christine and Rebecca followed Meg down the aisle. They moved to one side as Tom and Meg ran through the vow and they heard the readings. The priest smiled at them.

"And then it's 'you may kiss the bride'."

"Happy to!" Tom said cheerfully and kissed Meg. A ripple of laughter went up and Meg grinned as everyone started to chatter. She went across to Christine and Rebecca. She still walked with a very slight limp, but it was hardly noticeable these days.

"That went well." She smiled and Christine nodded.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

At that moment several flower arrangements fell over, Julia started screaming and the priest tripped over the edge of his robes. Meg glared at Christine.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" She said flatly. Christine winced and hurried to try and hush Julia whilst Rebecca and Max hurried to rearrange the flowers and Tom picked the priest up. Taking the squalling baby, Christine bounced her gently. Erik caught her eye and smiled slightly.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"Then why does it feel like it was?"

"Pure coincidence." Erik assured her. Christine smiled and stroked Julia's dark hair as she sniffled onto her shoulder.

"I think everyone could use a drink." Tom said. "My shout, there's a pub across the road."

"Sounds like a good idea." Nadir said, scratching his head.

Sat around a large table in the cheerful pub, Meg said,

"I can't believe it's finally here. It feels like forever."

"I know." Tom agreed. "It's been a hectic few years."

"Tell me about it." Christine muttered. "Have you both got your speeches for the reception?"

"Yup. And it's rather brilliant actually." Tom grinned.

"Christine, you're making a speech too, you know. As maid of honour, you are required to." Meg said brightly. Christine smiled.

"I know. I've already written it."

"Well, aren't we organised?" Meg said.

"Yes, we are."

Erik smirked, sipping at his wine. And then they all jumped as a teddy bear went flying through the air. Nadir caught it and Christine looked around apologetically.

"She's been doing that all the time recently."

"Nah, she's OK." Tom said, lifting her from the pushchair and sitting her on his knee. "Aren'cha, Julia? Yeah, you're a good girl."

"Oh, Christine, guess who I saw the other day?" Rebecca suddenly piped up, remembering.

"Who?"

"Terri Ennis."

Christine spluttered on her drink and looked at her.

"Oh… that must have been lovely for you!"

"I haven't really seen her in years. We ended up talking and as soon as she found out I was dating Max she just glared at me, swore under her breath and stormed off." Rebecca said lightly. Max grinned.

"No woman can resist me."

"I managed pretty well." Christine reminded him.

"Yeah, same here." Meg added.

"Never even crossed my mind." June put in. Max scowled and said,

"That's because you've all been corrupted. How am I supposed to work my charms on you?"

"You won't." Erik said, looking at him piercingly. Max looked suitably nervous and Christine smiled at her husband.

"Stop scaring him."

"But he scares so easily."

"Not the point." She said. Erik lifted his eyebrows dismissively and had some more wine.

* * *

"And do you, Margaret Rosalyn Grayson take Thomas Michael Sutherland to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Meg, smiling breathlessly, said,

"I do."

Christine's jaw was aching from smiling, but she just couldn't stop. Meg and Tom were just so happy! They exchanged the rings and the priest beamed at them both.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tom needed no telling. He had already lifted Meg's veil and was kissing her. There was a cheer and Christine looked over her shoulder at Erik and Julia, who were in the pew behind her. Erik waved Julia's hand at her and she smiled before following Meg and Tom out of the church.

After the photographs, Meg and Tom took a limousine to the opera house. Christine and Rebecca waited for the others outside the church, brushing down her bridesmaids dress, a lovely creation of pale pink. She kissed Erik.

"Wasn't it lovely?"

"It was." He agreed. Christine took Julia, kissing her head. Max smiled at her.

"Ready to go? We've got speeches to do."

"OK. Let's go."

* * *

The chatter in the large ballroom fell silent as Christine got to her feet. She smiled nervously.

"Hello. I'm Christine Destler and I'm the maid of honour and I'd just like to say a few words."

There was a cheer. Christine rather suspected it came from Max. She smiled.

"Meg has been my best friend for so long now. A good ten years, at least. And I'm taking full credit for this marriage, since I introduced them!" There was a laugh. "It was after Tom and I had been working together on a show at university and we were in the local newspaper. Meg saw the article, pointed at a picture of Tom and said, 'This guy's cute, is he single?'" More laughter.

Christine looked at Meg who beamed at her.

"And you know what? I don't think here are two people more suited for each other than Tom and Meg. I don't know what it is about them; it's not one single quality. But there's something there that just makes sense." She said. "And I could not be happier for them." She picked up her glass and made a toast.

"To Meg and Tom."

"To Meg and Tom." Echoed around the room. Max stood next and grinned.

"Hey. Max Hodges, best friend, roommate, general nice guy." Laughter and Tom rolled his eyes. Max smiled brightly. "I met Tom in university, but I didn't really get to know him until we were in the show that Christine mentioned. And, may I just mention, it was a damn good show. We were awesome, us three. In fact…" Max looked up and down the table and laughed. "That show brought everyone on this table together. Meg and Tom, Christine and Erik because Erik was the producer, Nadir was a producer and June was the costume designer and Rebecca and I both performed in it. So we should probably say a big thank you to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber for writing _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"Anyway, yeah, Tom and I got on really well and when I met Meg, it was pretty obvious that they were destined to be together. Some people just click, and these two definitely did. So, I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. To Meg and Tom."

* * *

"Can I have a dance?" Max asked, tapping Christine's shoulder. She smiled up at him and put Julia back into her pushchair.

"Of course you can."

"I only ask in case Erik gets all protective and jealous." He grinned. Christine rolled her eyes and looked at Nadir and Julia, who were sat at the table.

"Watch Julia for me?"

"No problem."

As they swayed together on the dance floor, Max said,

"That was one great wedding."

"I know. I don't think I've ever seen Meg and Tom so happy. They deserve it, especially after what they went through with the accident." Christine said. Max looked at her and smiled.

"You're an amazing woman."

"Only as amazing as you, Max." She replied. "What's brought this on?"

"I don't know. Just talking about the show, all the memories of it. It really was a fantastic time, wasn't it?"

"It definitely was. Although there were a few things I could have done without." She said quietly. Max grinned.

"Still, we came out of it pretty well."

"That's true. I don't think I could ask for more." Christine said. "The best friends I could wish for, a husband and daughter…"

"I love you, Christine. You know that, right?" Max said quietly. "You're my best friend. Don't ever let that change, OK?"

Christine smiled and was appalled to find tears welling up.

"I love you too, Max." She stopped dancing and hugged him tightly. He buried his head in her hair and then smiled.

"Come on. Happy day, remember?"

"Yeah." Christine smiled. As the dance ended she felt a hand on her shoulder. Erik looked down at her.

"May I have the next one?"

"Of course."

They began to dance and Max went to sit with Rebecca. June and Nadir got up to dance, leaving Julia with them. Rebecca sipped champagne and smiled at him.

"Everything OK?"

"Never better." He said, taking a drink. Rebecca looked over at Meg and Tom who were dancing. Meg laughed at something Tom said and kissed him.

"Do you want to get married?" Max asked.

"Sure, one day." Rebecca said absently. Max blinked.

"No, Rebecca, I'm asking you. Do you want to marry me?"

She looked at him in surprise. He was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. She drained her champagne glass and then said,

"I'm sorry, I'm hearing things. I thought you asked me to marry you."

"I did."

"Yes, I thought so."

"So… will you?"

"…OK." She said carelessly and Max nodded.

"Cool. Hey, Julia, where's your teddy bear gone?"

* * *

"That was just perfect." Christine sighed as they entered the mansion. Erik hung his coat up and looked at the sleeping baby cuddled in her mother's arms.

"Why don't you take her up and I'll wait in the living room?"

"Sure."

Hugging Julia's weighty warmth to her, Christine climbed the staircase and tucked her into her cot, covering the blankets over her and making sure Teddy was nearby. Switching on the baby monitor (the other half was in the living room) she turned the light off.

Erik had poured them both wine when she reached the living room. Christine sank onto the sofa, kicking off her heels. Trister pricked his ears up from beside the fire but settled back down to sleep.

"My feet ache." Christine complained, stretching her legs. Erik smirked and sat next to her.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have danced so much."

"I love dancing with you." Christine said, taking her glass.

"Then don't complain that your feet hurt."

"Oh!" She lightly punched his arm and he lifted an eyebrow. Christine settled back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Their peace was soon shattered by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Erik sighed and picked it up.

"Destler residence."

Christine rubbed her sore feet, wincing at a blister whilst he spoke briefly on the phone.

"I'll get back to you in the morning. Thank you." He hung up and stared thoughtfully at the phone. Christine looked at him.

"Who was that?"

"That was Andrew Norton. He wants me to produce the next show at the Opera House."

"That's great! I mean, I know you're still working on your opera, but it's been over a year since you did work in an actual theatre. Are you going to take it?"

He rubbed his jaw and said hesitatively.

"I… yes, I think I might. But you have to audition for the main role."

"Erik, you know I can't, not with Julia."

"Say we got a nanny for Julia. You can choose one, anyone you want. Then would you audition?"

"What's the show?" She asked curiously.

Erik gave a helpless smile.

"Guess."

"Is it… _Des Yeux D'ange_?"

"No."

"_Un'età di amore_?"

"No." He said, clearly enjoying himself. Christine shrugged.

"I don't know."

"_The Phantom of the Opera_."

A grin broke across Christine's face.

"You're kidding me."

"I am not."

"They're really putting it on? And they want you to do it?"

"Apparently so." Erik said, pacing with his wineglass in one hand. Christine laughed.

"Oh, we _have_ to do it! It's... It's like fate!"

"Fate?" He asked sceptically.

"Of course it is! Think about it – the show that brought us together, that caused Meg and Tom to meet, as well as Max, Rebecca, Nadir and June coming to us again, now that we're all together again? That's fate."

"It might be coincidence."

"No, it's fate." Christine said stubbornly.

Erik smiled.

"Very well. I'll tell Andrew tomorrow. Of course, I can't guarantee you the part of Christine…"

"Obviously. But if I audition fairly, then I've got as good a chance as any."

"Do you think Max would be interested in assistant producer?" Erik said, sitting down again.

"I should think so." Christine said, snuggling up to him. His hand began to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes, thinking lazily about her friends, about Julia, about what would happen in the morning, about what would happen if she did get the part for the second time, what this show could lead to.

But mostly… she thought about Erik. She'd said herself that her life had started again when she'd met him and that was true. She didn't know who to thank for the goodness that had come into her life. God, perhaps? Perhaps that was a little dramatic.

But where else could such happiness have come from, if not From Heaven's Mind?

**The End**

**A/N: Well… wow. It's been a long, hard slog but it's finally over. I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story and everyone who has given me the much needed support that I needed to get through this. I would love to name everyone by name, but that's pretty much impossible because I haven't got time to go through 49 pages of reviews! I am going to miss these characters so much, I actually love them! Especially Max, he's my baby, I adore him. **

**So thank you. Every review means the world to me and I love knowing that people are enjoying my writing. I'm actually applying for a creative writing course at university (first choice is Bangor in Wales!) so this is sort of practise for me. **

**Please keep an eye out for my next story! I'm going to finish up 'Soul's Song' and after that there might not be anything for a while because I'm working on a special story. The first chapter will be posted on 13th December and it _might_ help to read 'A Defensive Situation'. And that's all I'm saying about that!**

**Lots of love, appreciation and phantom-shaped cookies,**

**Katie**


End file.
